Bloody Valentine
by UpsidedownShortcake
Summary: Johnny couldn't help but notice the beating chambers of Squee's heart. But is the boy too broken to be fixed? And could it have been Johnny who broke him in the first place? Squee's 13 in this fic Johnny/Squee Pepito/Squee implied Johnny/Edgar
1. Chambers

**A collab with AeleusIenzo on dA thanks to our newfound obsession with Johnny. (She wrote most of it, I just thought of a plot and some random scenes... .u.)**

AeIe: This story is really OOC and lame and...blah, and I suck at scenes that require a lot of detail, and I've never cut anyone open before and-  
**  
Okay, shut up now.**

**AeIe: Yes sir. o3o**

* * *

  
Squee laid against Jonny's bed, his legs spread, enticingly in Johnny's line of sight. The boy had a comic book close to his face, concentrating on it. In some way, he'd become the spitting image of Johnny himself, minus the homicidal maniac bit. There were few differences, but differences in the least. Like, for instane, Squee had become rather resign over the years, calm and quiet, unmoved by even the most terrifying aspect, but that's because Johnny was always there to protect him, always trailing behind, hiding, but still watching.

Squee couldn't even count the number of people Johnny had killed for him. He didn't want the older male to kill them, and he'd told him that time and time again, but Johnny just couldn't resist torture of a bully or teacher who decided to give Squee a bad grade. Bad grades for Squee meant physical abuse from his parents. Squee didn't mind, and finally when Johnny proposed a deal, he'd get to torture Squee's awful parents, and in return he wouldn't kill_ everyone_ who gave the boy a hard time.

Of course, Squee refused. Johnny never understood how Squee could even _like_, let alone _love,_ his parents who were so downright despicible, scummy, horrible! When Johnny told him this, Squee countered with, 'I like you, don't I?' Johnny was appalled, he had half a mind to kill the ten year old right then and there, after maybe playing with him a bit, but watching him, sad and lonely just like he was and is. These remarks made by Squee were frequent, but Johnny managed to try and shrug them off. Squee was his only friend in this world.

Johnny watched Squee and suddenly something hit him. "How'd you get into my house, anyway? You just showed up all of a sudden," he murmured.

Squee looked up, "Window."

"They're all boarded up, you can't," Johnny pointed out.

Squee looked up briefly, before looking back at his comic. "Not very well. I squeezed through one of the gaps."

Johnny walked over, and dug his thumbs into Squee's ribcage, pressing down hard until the boy made a small noise of discontent and squirmed. Johnny smirked sadistically.

"Your parents aren't feeding you again? Don't think I'm gonna give you any food, fuckin' stray cat," Johnny said, standing up again.

"Too late, I made some of that pasta that's been sitting in there," Squee said nonchalantly.

"YOU ATE MY PASTA!?" Jonny screamed, widening his stance as he pulled a gun from his waist line, holding it out. He grabbed Squee by the collar and pulled him up, shoving the gun into his temple. "I TOLD YOU I LIKE PASTA!"

Squee looked slightly to the side, still barely flinching at the maniac's sudden movements. "You made me lose my page," he sighed, putting his hands on Johnny's wrists to pry them away, before picking up his comic. "Damnit, Nny..."

Johnny put the gun down and walked over, taking the comic away to look it over, "What comic is this?" he blinked. "None I've ever seen before."

Squee snatched it back, glaring slightly. "It's Invader Zim by Jhonen Vasquez."

Johnny peeked over his shoulders, "He has some stupid characters," he noticed. "What is that thing? A dog?" Squee elbowed him lightly, growling ever so slightly.

"It's a robot, Nny. It's disgused as a dog."

"Stupiiddd," Johnny sighed, taking the comic and throwing it on the other side of the room. "By the bye, I've been thinking lately-"

"Don't hurt yourself, Nny."

Johnny pretended not to hear that. "I've been thinking. And I haven't quite been able to remember what a human feels like...when they're not freezing with fear of their imminent death."

"You touch me all the time," Squee pointed out.

"I mean-" Johnny hissed, "-I haven't...touched someone, lingeringly, tenderly, friendly," he elaborated, grabbing Squee's wrist. "I've forgotten the feeling...I'm bored of killing people, Squee. BUT I can't stop. No. I can't stop. If I want to live, I can't."

"Nny, you're kind of scaring me," Squee said, attempting to pull his wrist away from Johnny's grasp. Johnny reacted by pulling Squee's arm and pushing him against the wall, holding him in place.

"Move too much and that arm will break," Johnny whispered to him. "Come on and cooperate Squee. How old are you now, anyway?"

"Thirteen," Squee murmured.

"Eighteen? Perfect." Johnny picked the small, light boy up and threw him over his shoulder, beginning to carry him down to the basement, and then to the underground room, and further, and further, and further until the screams of Johnny's present victims could be heard.

"Oh look, some people are still alive, eh Squee? We have an audience," Johnny laughed. "Oh! Raise your hand if you're still alive!" He looked around, and frowned, seeing that some of the people, hanging from the walls by a straightjacket and chains, were still alive, yet not answering. He picked up a knife and threw it at a man, hitting him dead in the forehead. The man screamed, and then slumped forward.

"They're in straight jackets, they can't raise their hands." Squee murmured.

"Ah...I knew that," Johnny trailed off, looking to the side as he slammed Squee against the ground and tied on a straight jacket that was much too large for the boy who was bordering anorexia. Grabbing some chains attached to the ground, Johnny clipped them to the boy's vest. "Nice and comfy, Squee?" Johnny nearly purred, consoled by the screams and frantic cries of his other victims.

"It's too loose, Nny."

"What?"

"It's too loose, if you want to do it right, tighten the straps," Squee instructed.

Johnny shook his head, "You're really strange, aren't ya? You used to be sooo scared of me, sneakin' in your window and whatnot, now you don't give a fuck if I shove a gun down your throat, eh?"

"I don't," Squee said softly, ignoring the yells of pure agony coming from the other occupants of he room. Some yelling 'Please help us!' and others yelling 'This kid is sick!' And so on and so on.

"Well, Squee, I can't say I won't miss you," Johnny chuckled, reaching down to ruffle the teen's hair like he so often did.

Squee nodded in understanding.

"Well...will you miss me my little Squeezy?" Johnny asked, wondering slightly, just _slightly_ what the answer would be.

"Do you want me to miss you?" Squee asked curiously.

"Hmm...I suppose not, but-"

"Then I won't miss you, Nny."

This seemed to strike Johnny particularly hard, as he froze, shaking his head in disbelief. He shrank back slightly growling as he reached into his black bag of tools. He took out a screwdriver, expertly twirling it in his fingers.

"How, Squee, do you think a screwdriver to the trechea feels?" Johnny asked, running the metal along his index finger.

"Rather unpleasant, I'm guessing," Squee replied.

"STOP IT!" Johnny screamed. "STOP IT ALREADY! STOP!"

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Squee asked quietly.

Johnny clutched his hair, pulling at it in frustration. "Like him! You're too much like him, stop it!" he yelled.

"Johnny I'm only doing what you told me to-"

Before Squee could finish he was effectively knocked out by Johnny hitting him over the back of the head with a golfclub, careful not to kill him. Not yet.

Johnny disenfected a knife as he listened to the many comments of his victims. There was a large amount of 'LET ME GO!' and an even larger amount of 'Let _him _go.' Many people cried about Squee was only a child, and of how much of a monster Johnny was. This only made him chuckle.

"Yes yes, fine people! But perhaps that was his main fault. As a child, no, teenager, he's arrogant, ignorant, he doesn't. Take. My. Feeling. Into GODDAMN CONSIDERATION!" he yelled, slicing the knife swiftly through the air. He paused for a moment, trying to think of what exactly he'd just said to make the audience fall silent. He nodded and chuckled, opening his mouth to speak again before a voice sliced through the air like a speeding bullet, piercing him in the heart.

"FAGGOT!"

Johnny looked up, targeting the man who'd yelled such a...such a...mean thing! For lack of a better, more intelligent comeback. He clenched the screwdriver, throwing it into the man's head with expected accuracy.

"Would anyone else...like to make a comment?" Johnny drawled out in a low growl, slamming his hand onto a scalpel, picking it up.

"PEDOPH-"

Johnny easily did the same to whomever made such a...a...comment...and boy was he running low on things to say. He rubbed his head and dropped to his knees, crawling on top of Squee and picking up another scalpel.

"So, Squeegee, let's take a look in the little heart of yours," Johnny murmured, cutting open his shirt. "Hmm...what's going on in heerreee?" Johnny trailed the scalpel down Squee's chest, using his fingers to open up the incision. He stared down at the passed out boy who was in too deep of a sleep to realize the pain. The man's gaze fell down to the open chest. He'd done it. He actually had _opened _up Squee's chest. He watched the beating chambers of the boy's heart, and suddenly he felt like vomiting. Why? This wasn't something he wasn't used to.

Johnny rubbed is temples. A brain freezie would be nice about now. He sighed softly, and reached into his bag-o-things, and pulled out a needle and thread. He'd never even attempted something like this, so they would probably be some very crude stitches, but he didn't want Squee to die. Not yet. And, perhaps, not ever.

* * *

Squee groaned as he tried to sit up, whimpering as he put a hand on his stomach. He laid back, feeling a mess. His head was throbbing from the blood that had now crusted over on the back of his neck. Did Nny really have to hit him with a golf club? He laid back, shaking from the pain in his chest and stomach. It didn't feel like the maniac had tampered with anything vital, because he was still very much alive.

"Finally..."

"N-Nny..." Squee whimpered, choking out a sob as the true crippling pain revealed itself and became more apparent. Squee held out his arms, his chest heaving, only stalling partially when he swallowed.

Johnny's eyes narrowed on Squee, then softened. He took the small teen's arms and cradled him, trying not to agitate the wounds, which really confused him further, because he'd never taken care of another human being in such a gentle way...not that he could

remember, at least.

"It's okay...Nny has you..." Johnny whispered.

* * *

**You may now proceed to kill me. Next chapter? Maybe. MAYBE. **


	2. Your Heart Is An Empty Room

**Welp! Here it is! A whole two people like my story, and that's enough of a drive to keep it coming! ...As long as I get reviews...not like I'm trying to solicite them, I appreciate anything I get, I always feel better with reviews though, because it makes me more inspired. xD**

**

* * *

**For the next few weeks Johnny had nursed Squee back to health, every once in awhile the young boy's parents surprisingly taking the effort to walk ten feet to the next door neighbor's house (I. E. him) and ask if he had seen their son. When Johnny inquired why they needed to see him, when they obviously didn't care about his disappearance after a few days, his mother answered she was too tired to make dinner.

Obviously, Johnny denied her, slamming the door in her face, and watching through a crevice in his wall as she wobbled off in her little robe back to her home that gave him chills. Not the creepy chills, the chills you would get from holding back the intent to kill someone.

Johnny made his way back to Squee, pressing his hand to the tiny boy's forehead. "You have a fever," he sighed, looking up." Uhh…need some meat or something?" he murmured. "Maybe…for your forehead?"

Squee groaned and shook his head, "Anesthetics…doubt you have any," he said, clutching at the sheets with slim, boney fingers, closing his eyes while Johnny scratched at the back of his head, wishing he knew a little more about caring for another human.

"Listen…Squee…I know this is partially my fault-" Johnny paused as Squee rolled his eyes and snorted weakly. "But…I really wasn't thinking…"

"Just shut up, Nny…I gotta headache," Squee murmured, wanting to touch the amateur stitches at his stomach that burned so incessantly. It was less than before, but still burned and itched so irritatingly much.

Johnny withdrew, kind of like a wounded animal. He whimpered slightly and hung his head, fidgeting dejectedly, before leaving the room and Squee behind.

* * *

"Hey Todd…"

Squee looked over from where he was studying his cafeteria lunch. "Huh…?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned slightly. His stomach still hurt, but it was almost completely healed after the few weeks of care. After Johnny had left, Squee left as well, deciding he was well enough to attend school the next day.

"You haven't been here for awhile…I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, just got beat up by some kids on my way home," Squee answered the other, closing his eyes as he took a bite of the revolting cafeteria food.

"And it was so bad that you were out of school for a month?"

"Pepito…"

"Answer me, Todd!" Pepito exclaimed, not caring if the other kids stared. He leaned in, making his voice very quiet as he looked around, making sure no one was listening. "If your parents are hurting you-"

"No, Pepito…" Squee sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked down at his food and leaned on his elbow, thinking about Johnny. He hadn't made any other move to see him since he left. He would never openly admit it, but he missed the maniac.

"Todd…" Pepito interrupted. "You're dozing off…wanna ditch the rest of school and go nap somewhere? You seem really tired…and…bothered."

Squee looked up, and then winced. He really did want to go, but he knew his parents would kill him if they found out he ditched school. He was, honestly, too tired to care. Squee sighed again, a sigh of defeat. "Sure…"

The walk home was solemn. If Pepito was talking Squee wasn't listening, and he was pretty sure Pepito picked up on that, because eventually the soothing noise of the other teen's voice drifted off into nothing.

"We're here…" Pepito's voice suddenly sliced through the comfortable silence they'd obtained somewhere after Pepito gave up trying to talk to Squee. "Todd…I really think you should tell me if your parents are-"

"My parents aren't hurting me," Squee said, his voice terrifyingly calm. The trained lies almost taunting Pepito as they stabbed at him, clutching onto his very being in a way that mocked him so.

The anti-christ took his best friend's hand and led him inside. His mom was probably at church, even though it was a Friday and there was no real need to go, and his father was probably out collecting more souls of the eternally damned.

When the two reached the older boy's room, they laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as K-ROQ provided white noise in the background. Pepito's fingers were itching horribly to reach over and touch Squee, to grab his hand and tell him it was all right. Hold him close…

The steady breathing of Squee roused Pepito from his brief fantasy. He looked over, sitting up as he watched the boy sleep uncomfortably, his face constantly contorting in pain. He reached down and caressed his cheek, wincing slightly at his own actions. He pulled his hand back and his head tilted in contemplation. He remembered his father saying that people were most truthful when under the influence of drugs or when they were tapped into their subconscious mind.

"Hey Todd…"

Todd was quiet for a moment before uttering one small 'hmm' in reply to Pepito's familiar voice.

"How are you feeling?" Pepito whispered, trying to encourage Squee.

"Mm…" Squee hummed. "Good…" he turned slightly, wincing violently as he irritated the wound on his stomach. He proceeded to lay how he was before, hands at his sides.

"Uhm…Todd, who hurt you?" Pepito asked, brushing some hair from his face as he watched him.

Squee moved around slightly, yawning. "I'm still awake," he murmured, leaving Pepito in a blush. The other boy moved away slightly.

"Oh…sorry," Pepito whispered, crossing his arms slightly as he let his blush die down. A small smile played at Squee's lips and he shook his head. "What?" Pepito asked or, more accurately, whined.

"Why do you care about me so much? I find it…ridiculous," Squee said, opening his eyes. "I'm nothing worth…protecting or whatever," he explained softly, looking over to Pepito who looked awestruck.

"How can you even say that!?" Pepito exclaimed. "You're amazing! You…you…you're so modest, and caring! You take care of those parents of yours, for god knows why, and you're so sweet, and, and, and...I need to protect you if we're going to rule the world together!"

Squee blinked, but his eyes slowly softened and he smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long, long time. "Thanks Pepito…I really needed to hear that," he whispered, sitting up as the tired feeling was suddenly lifted off of his shoulders.

Pepito smiled at him, happy that the life was beginning to return to Squee's face, and aura. "Well…it's true. We're gonna rule the world together once my father succeeds in destroying that infernal Heaven place. So boring and stupid anyway…"

Squee looked down and to the side. "Pepito…"

Pepito frowned and tilted his head, "Hey…what's wrong, Todd?"

Squee looked down thoughtfully. "I...nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine..." he murmured, putting his hands in his lap as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "I mean…I don't think-" as Squee turned his head to the side a pair of warm, welcoming lips captured his, making his eyes widen and his hands fidget frantically. A few moments passed, and as the frail boy was beginning to melt into the kiss, Pepito moved away.

"I-I'm sorry, Todd…I just…you're so…you're…well…" the teenager bit his lip awkwardly, his fang nearly piercing the flesh. "You're…beautiful, Todd…"

Squee's voice caught in his throat, and he stood up, backing away slightly. Pepito followed, looking genuinely worried, wondering if he'd made a mistake. "Wait…Todd, listen…"

Squee looked like a cornered animal, his mouth moving like he was trying to form words, his eyes wide and brows furrowed. He tripped backwards, over Pepito's laundry basket. Jumping up, the boy shook his head, the rise and fall of his chest killing Pepito inside, regretting ever saying anything. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Todd…Squee…"

"N-No! No! Don't call me that!" Squee begged, freezing where he was. Pepito froze too, not wanting to scare the obviously shaken up boy.

"Sorry! Sorry! But…" Pepito looked down, "That one guy! That creepy guy that always meets you after school! He calls you Squee! I thought we were best friends! We were gonna rule the wo-"

"Stop it, Pepito! He's special! Don't call me that!" Squee cried, shaking his head, he was so confused. "I can't take this anymore! We're only thirteen! Who even knows if we'll be friends when we grow up! I just…I can't accept your promises, because I'll end up hurt and alone again!"

Pepito reached out, going to chase after Squee before he tripped on a shirt lying in the middle of the floor. He landed on the floor, hard, groaning as he contemplated cleaning his room more often in a small fit of insanity.

* * *

**Well…you asked for it! Here it is! ^^**

**I know it's short and lame...but bear with me! I think I know where this is going! ^^**


	3. And Sorry I Could Not Travel Both

**Hey hey everyone! I don't really like this chapter…it was supposed to come out way better but it seems too fast paced and scattered. Also if it's a little hard to understand, I'm sorry for that too. My grammar isn't that amazing, and sometimes I word things oddly. xD **

**Anyway…ONWARD! **

* * *

"_Cut me open, kill me dead  
Pull my hair, straight out of my head.  
Scream at me and hit my face  
Praise Dear God, my saving grace._

_Rip me open, bleed me dry_

_I don't care if you make me cry._

_I'm your slave, be my master_

_Life is dragging on much faster._

_My eyes are swollen, I can't see_

_Was it you or was it me? _

_I'm so confused, can barely think_

_Hold me down until I sink. _

_One by one and two by two _

_Tell me 'look!', once you're through_

_My stomach rose into my throat, _

_Suddenly I seem to float_

_Looking up onto the shore_

_I see your hand to relieve the gore_

_Our fingers brush, you hold on tight_

_So why do I begin to fight? _

'_Stop!' I cry unto myself,_

_Take my heart off of its shelf._

_I struggle to move, I'm not my own_

_And now I know, I'm all alone." _

Todd's eyes opened, he knew he'd heard that poem before, but he was still too deep into sleep to realize it was his own. After a few moments of thinking he bolted upright, face twisted into shock as he stared dead into his tormentor's eyes. "Nny…"

"You came stumbling up to my house, screaming and crying. Neighbors were starting to stir, so I had to bring you inside and knock you out _somehow_," Johnny explained dryly, void of emotion.

"Oh…sorry," Squee whispered, lying back as the pain in his stomach began to renew itself and become more apparent.

"Nice poem," Johnny laughed, pulling his legs to his chest, resting them on the ledge of his chair as he put Squee's notebook back into his book bag, catching a death glare as the boy shot up and nearly screamed at him.

"THAT WAS PRIVATE!"

Johnny shrugged, "You said you'd be my slave if I'd be your Master. I didn't much like that you got an 'F' and the teacher told you to go get therapy. Not very nice, if you ask me."

"That wasn't for you to read!" Squee cried, beginning to hysterically sob, rocking back and forth as he hugged himself, seeming very distressed at Johnny's discovery.

"It's about me, isn't it? I have every right to read it!" Johnny defended angrily, sticking his chest out, before relaxing again and opening the notebook a second time. "I like these poems. They're dark, obviously written by a tormented soul."

"I live next to a serial killer and my best friend's the Anti-Christ! My parents neglect and abu-…well, I'm pretty sure Ms. Bitters is something beyond the devil, too! No FUCKING DUH I'm a tormented soul!" Squee yelled, straining his voice as he squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly something cool roused him from his sudden burst of emotion. The emotional outbursts were often, and Johnny knew they passed with time, but he couldn't help but console the suffering boy.

"My Squeegee…I'm sorry you have to have such a painful life…don't cry, okay? Please don't cry, not because of me," Johnny whispered, pressing his lips to Squee's temples, not really kissing so much as just resting them there as he leaned his head against the side of Squee's.

"I don't care if you make me cry," Squee whispered in reply, hugging himself as he shivered from the pure _cold _that Johnny gave off. He began to compare him to Pepito…

"_You agree with most of what I say… I sense something in you. We're the same Todd, so very similar." _

Pepito was so warm, all the time. Squee often imagined snuggling up to him, finding comfort in the heat radiating off of him as he leaned in close, helping Squee with his math homework.

"_I'm sorry you have to go through such a difficult childhood." _

On the other hand Johnny was so cold, so very icy and evil in body and spirit. When Johnny stepped out into the sun, Squee was almost _positive _the older male would literally melt into a puddle.

"I told you it was me in your poem. I knew it; I know it, I mean. I sense it, Squee." As Johnny spoke, Squee was forced to look away. It was true, Johnny was the main subject of said poem, and quite possibly every poem he'd ever written. "Who's the other?"

Squee's head whipped to the side, eyes wide, before relaxing after he'd caught himself in such an embarrassing motion. "What?"

"It explained how tortured you are, but goes on to explain someone helping you escape from your life, if I'm reading it correctly."

"Nny…" Squee warned, trailing off as he looked away at anything but Johnny.

"Tell me, Squee. Is there someone you're friends with- even more than me?"

"I'll cry again. Stop prying. I'm warning you," Squee hissed, trying to move away from Johnny, but the older male held him close, pressing his lip to the boy's temple again.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop…" Johnny murmured, closing his eyes. But Johnny, being the ever short-minded person he was, immediately followed with.

"Ahh, it must be...Pepito, that Antichrist kid you always babble about in your sleep," Johnny grinned, proud of his own detective work, though Squee was obviously not amused. After a few moments of having a very heated staring (or glaring in Squee's case) contest, Squee finally gave up and sighed, looking down in defeat.

"You really are something else, Nny," Squee whispered, sighing a second time. He looked up at Johnny with a weak smile, until the serious face the murderer had taken on frightened him. Johnny's hand extended toward him and he moved back in slight terror, terror he hadn't felt since he was much, much younger. Since he'd gotten used to Johnny's antics, maybe since he was about nine, Squee knew he had nothing to fear, but last time cut it a little close. The maniac cut him open for Diablo's sake, and, instead of taking him to the hospital; he did those lame excuses for stitches himself!

Johnny's hand continued to slowly, agonizingly slowly, reach to him until his fingers rested on the boy's chest and splayed out, pushing him back on the bed. Honestly, the bed wasn't for Johnny although it was in his home. He lied to Squee, one summer's day, telling him he got the bed to try and get more sleep, but in truth he got it in hopes that Squee would visit more often, lay down and sleep, and maybe allow Johnny to lay down with him if there was a thunder storm- Squee hated those.

Squee stared in fear, "N-Nny…maybe we sh-should lay down for a little while…I-I heard it's supposed to rain…maybe storm…a-and, you know how I-"

"Oh, my dear Squee, so young and naïve. So appetizingly…deliciously…" Johnny ran his fingers along Squee's lips, making the boy flush from fear- not so much of his impending doom, but what might have been going on in Johnny's mind.

"Nny…" Squee whimpered, shrinking back far as the man read him with hungry eyes, exploring his lithe body with bloody fingers that screamed at Squee to get out, escape as soon as he could.

"E…" Johnny started to say something, but stopped himself, leaning in to press his lips to Squee's, holding the boy down by his neck, which was no difficult task, considering he didn't at all weigh the weight he should.

"Nny! Nny!" Squee choked into the kiss, trying to struggle desperately as he was held down and pressed further into a bruising kiss, until his voice was a mere muffled noise of nothing.

Johnny pulled away, licking his lips as he stared down at Squee. He was squirming; eyes wide with fear of what Johnny might intend to do to him. The older of the two narrowed his eyes at Squee's insolent face, how he was trying to thrash and disobey! He reached down and grabbed at the neck of Squee's shirt, pulling on it and biting it with his teeth, ripping it successfully with trained canines.

"NNY! NNY!" Squee cried, fighting against him with new fervor, only to have his wrists captured and pinned down against the bed. Squee broke down crying, he couldn't believe that this was actually going to happen- and by Johnny no less who always ranted on the filthiness of human beings and never touching them unless he was blessing the earth with the extermination of their existence.

Johnny suddenly stopped, releasing the pinned boy who nearly flipped off of the bed and pressed himself into a corner, holding his tattered shirt up as he whimpered and buried his face in his knees, as if he was afraid of being hit.

"Get out…"

'Nny! Wait Nny!" Squee begged. He didn't want to leave. It was Friday, which meant his dad would be drinking, and when his dad drank he wasn't too happy. And if Johnny kicked him out that meant he'd be alone in the rain; and was that thunder he heard in the distance? Squee began to panic. "Nny! Don't make me leave! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!" He fell to his knees and grabbed Johnny's pants. "I'll do anything Nny! Anything!"

"Squee…get out," Johnny reiterated, grabbing Squee's head and clenching a fistful of his hair, pushing him off. Squee stared up at him.

"Nny!" the boy begged, shaking. "There's a storm! We can lay down like always! Please! I'm sorry Nny! I'll do anything!"

Johnny looked at Squee with cold, indifferent eyes. But Squee noticed something else, something that was almost like caring, maybe a bit like protectiveness? He cast the thought aside as Johnny finally realized Squee wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed the defiant boy by the hair again and dragged him to the front door. "Get. Out."

Squee shook his head, grabbing Johnny's arms. "NO! NO! NNY!" he nearly screamed as the man pushed him out into the rain, looking down at him, then away.

"…Go home Squee."

Squee stared, the rain immediately soaking him. He'd never felt two such kinds of horrific terror in his life. The first terror, the terror of being murdered and possibly raped. The second terror was the terror of the possibility that Johnny really hated him this time.

Squee hit himself in the head with his tiny balled up fists, crying. He got up and trembled, "FINE JOHNNY! I HATE YOU!" he screamed, turning on his heel and running off. He didn't really hate Johnny, he'd just put up with this new game. He'd let Johnny have his fun, then go back when he knew Johnny was over his little hissy fit- of course…

Squee stopped running, looking back in the distance at the house he was leaving behind, then back forward to see the lightening and thunder romping angrily in the sky. He had to make a choice; was he more afraid of his dad beating him, or of the thunder? For twenty minutes Squee stood in the middle of the street, not so much as a car driving down the almost abandoned road. Finally, he looked back to the lightening, listening to the thunder which made his heart race almost out of his chest.

Squee bit his lip and ran towards it, almost falling a few times as the thunder grew louder and louder and louder, until he couldn't stand it anymore. The frightened boy fell to his knees and let out a small cry of defeat, the thunder muffling it with its loud roar.

He clenched his eyes shut, doubling over, "Johnny…I'm scared…" he whispered.

"I'm no Johnny…but maybe I can help you…"

Squee's eyebrows furrowed and he was almost afraid to look up, but he managed to, it was too dark to see, so he went back to curling up against the tree he'd fallen near, whimpering. Had Johnny really come back for him? He was too delirious to put a face to the voice, so he couldn't be sure. It took a moment to realize the rain had stopped- no wait; it just stopped falling on him. He could still hear the steady drops splashing on the ground.

A warm, strong arm wrapped tightly around him and the noises around were muffled by…something. Squee was so confused, so lost and alone- on the inside at least.

"There…those headphones should keep the thunder away."

Squee clung to the warm body, shaking as the cold wind nipped at his wet skin; at least it was raining on him anymore. He finally pulled himself together and looked up, refusing to go anywhere with anyone unless he knew who they were.

"P-P-"

"You're freezing Todd …you're probably going to get sick."

"Pepito…"

Pepito smiled widely down at Squee, keeping him close to warm him up. "That's me alright. Can you walk? Are you alright?"

"Warm," Squee whispered, leaning on him as they slowly began to walk forward, Pepito holding his umbrella steadily over the both of them.

"Well…I've been working more and more in the basement…helping dad torment the eternally damned and whatnot…I've been getting a lot of muscle," Pepito slightly smirked, proud of himself as he flexed, watching Squee's eyes widen ever so slightly at the fast progress he'd made.

"Yeah…it's hard work, but…gotta do whatchya gotta do," Pepito said, blushing slightly.

Squee smiled weakly, closing his eyes as Pepito led him. Pepito was so warm compared to Johnny who was so cold. Squee frowned as he thought; what was he more afraid of? Johnny's rage, or Pepito's affection.


	4. Breath

"Mother, father, I have a rather…serious proposition for you, and I do ask that you do not make any inquiries until after I have finished my explanation," Pepito stated, looking at his father and mother sternly and speaking in a tone that brooked not argument.

"What is it Pepito?" Pepito's father asked curiously. He preferred it when Pepito used _proper _speech, instead of this new age garbage. Plus, he was more likely to say yes to whatever Pepito asked if he spoke politely and with the utmost respect.

"Well, father, you know my friend Todd? Todd Cassil-"

"Ah! Yes, yes, he decided to join my soulless army!?" Senor Diablo asked, slapping his hands together in delight. "How splendid, I'll write the contract up right awa-"

"What? No-" Pepito blinked and shook his head vigorously. "No, no, father, no. I discovered Todd in the park with barely _any _garments…I mean a ripped shirt and a pair of shorts, and that was all. And as you know it's been raining something fierce outside…he seems to be attracting a temperature, and well…I was hoping…if…"

"Pepito, don't be afraid to ask me anything," Senor Diablo chuckled. "Would you like for your young friend Todd to stay the night?"

"Well, father, I was hoping, maybe, for…a few nights? Just until he's well again, of course," Pepito nodded, bowing his head lightly, wincing. He was terrified his father would decline.

"And how do young Todd's parents feel about this…Proposition?" Senor Diablo inquired, leaning in to look into his son's eyes. "Don't lie to me son. I can have your mother prepare the holy water right away."

Pepito laughed lightheartedly. "Father, I couldn't dream of lying to you. I've called Todd's parents, and they graciously accepted."

"And were you polite, son?" Senor Diablo asked, standing back to his full height.

"Yes, father, I said please and thank you, and addressed Todd's father respectfully," Pepito smiled.

Senor Diablo gently brought his hand down on Pepito's head, tousling his hair lightly, "You are the best son a father could ask for."

"Thank you very much, father."

"And how _is _young Todd feeling?"

"He's doing well," Pepito explained. "He's asleep right now, and I'm drying his clothes…right now he's using my clothes, though. I'm not sure if he'll want to use his ripped up shirt, anyway."

"I hope, under that nurturing, you're strong and have a powerful will, son. You'll need it to rule the mortals. Have you thought of a good suitor yet?"

"Father…please don't bring this up now, I told you I don't have many friends, and well…"

"Ah, my son, do not fear, for time is not a factor. Young Todd will see your charm and come around to be your suitor soon. He may be different, but he has a mere mortal, after all, and mortals are all the same. They wait and wait and wait for one desire- power. When that desire is fulfilled they die unhappy, envied and hated by everyone with less than what they have. But you- you will make him happy, unlike any mortal, my son. For it is told." Senor Diablo poked his son's nose and a large smile crept onto his features.

Pepito wiggled his nose, "Todd's different, father, he doesn't desire anything but a happy family- rich or poor, powerful or submissive. He just…wants-"

"I guess you do slightly understand me. Yes, Pepito, he wants. He wants what he can't have- a better family, friends, and enough money to get a meal in his little belly at least once a day. Now these are obvious wants, needed wants, but wants nonetheless. But what makes it different is that these wants are substantial. He _needs _those things. And that's why he's perfect. He doesn't take or want more than he needs. And so he won't take advantage of your affection."

Pepito nodded, "I understand father."

"I'm beginning to rethink letting Todd stay here-"

"Dad!" Pepito gasped before he was silenced by Senor Diablo's hand, which was held in front of him, fingers spread.

"Because-" he continued. "I trust young Todd, he's a good boy, but I don't know if I should trust you my son. Alone with a beautiful young boy who you happen to fancy, and who may fancy you as well. Don't do anything hasty, for you never know when your mother or I will check up on you two."

Pepito blinked a few times, taking in the thought. He shook his head and laughed. "Father…" he sighed breathily, rolling his eyes as he bowed to both of his parents and turned on his heels, leaving back to his room after calling a quick 'goodnight!' over his shoulder.

On the way to his room, Pepito got the soup he'd let sit out for a bit that he'd made for Squee- it was a bit too hot for the feverish boy, but it cooled down to just the right temperature.

"Ohhh To-odddd~" Pepito sang as he nudged the door open with his shoulder. He set the soup on a tray and closed the door, locking it so his parents wouldn't _really _bother them. He picked the tray up and set it on Squee's lap, eyeing the notebook he'd hidden _almost_ discretely. "What's that?" the anti Christ asked curiously, reaching for it.

Squee's face lit up and his alerts went off. He grabbed Pepito's hand and then pulled his notebook to his chest, looking down sheepishly and flinching when Pepito moved his hand up to pet him.

Pepito blinked, freezing. "Hey hey, now…" He gently petted Squee, who still winced slightly. "I'm not gonna hurt you…" he murmured. Squee looked down, embarrassed that he'd even _think _about being afraid of Pepito- then again he did have a tendency to blow the heads off of deserving people; he'd become a little better at refraining from doing that at least.

Squee looked at Pepito, following where the anti Christ's gaze had landed. Down to his stomach. He shook his head vigorously and wrapped his arms around his stomach, despite it already being clothed, eyes wide with fear. "No! No one can look at my stomach! Did you look!? Did you see!?" he cried.

Pepito held his hands up in self-defense. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…but I couldn't let you soak in those wet clothes all night…" he murmured.

"NO! How dare you!" Squee cried, doubling over.

Pepito scratched the back of his head. "Listen, Todd…I know you feel…like you can't trust me or something, but…but you can tell me anything! I promise I'll never betray you."

Squee looked to the side, wondering if he really _could _trust Pepito. He looked down. Maybe it wasn't Pepito he should distrust…maybe the person he distrusted was Johnny? Maybe… "I…I…" he inhaled deeply and let out a slow, drawn out sigh. "Well…it was…that is…"

"You can trust me," Pepito reassured brisk, but firmly. "I promise I won't tell a soul. I'm only here to help you, Todd."

Squee took in another deep breath, holding it in for a moment as if he were planning to asphyxiate himself, before letting it out, taking a few short breaths to make sure he wasn't too out of breath when he spoke. "J-Johnny did it…you see he's…not sane."

Pepito blinked, "That neighbor guy you alays rave about? But…why did…how did…he…he…" the teen clenched his fists and growled. "I'll kill him. I swear to dad I will."

"No! NO!" Squee put his hands over Pepito's. "Pepito! Don't, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd overreact! Please…just forget I said anyth-"

"Forget? FORGET!? He cut you OPEN and it's 'not big deal' just throw it all to the wind and pretend you couldn't have DIED!?" Pepito almost yelled, exasperated.

"But I'm fine!"

"And what about next time? What about when he feels like he doesn't _need_ to keep you alive! Huh!? Then what are you going to do!?"

"Pepito," Squee whimpered. "Please stop yelling…"

Pepito grabbed the sheets in his hands, releasing them, then bunching them up again. He sighed deeply to contain his anger, sighing through his nose as he attempted to settle down his heart rate.

"Pepito…why do you care so much? No one ever cares…when I get hurt…no one…" Squee whispered, looking away as he clenched his eyes tightly. It was true; no one did care when he got hurt. Johnny only cared if he was hurt mentally; otherwise he was mainly the cause of the pain and wounds on Squee's body. The only reason he would care was if he noticed a mark or wound he hadn't made. When Squee wouldn't tell him who did it, Johnny would only get angrier and more violent.

Pepito frowned sympathetically, and then gave a soft smile, pulling Squee's face towards his. "It's because I love you," he whispered, kissing Squee's lips oh so tenderly.

Squee was taken aback, completely frozen, unable to move a single muscle. His heart raced and the words played over and over in his mind, becoming louder and more prominent as they replayed. _I love you. I Love You. I LOVE YOU. _Soon they were screams, almost as if his mind was finally telling him to binge for once, go for the less difficult path, and perhaps…love someone, even though it was such a foreign concept to him. Squee tensed when he thought of Johnny, remembering the cold, but somewhat caring caresses, then gentle touches and tousles of his hair.

Squee cast that all aside with just one thought; 'Go home.' Never in his entire life that involved Johnny, had the older male kicked him out and purposely put him in a situation that he knew held potential danger.

Squee grabbed Pepito's wrists and the older boy, afraid Squee was going to reject him again, immediately started to pull away, but Squee held him firmly and kissed him back, pressing their lips together almost _broodingly. _Pepito was a bit taken aback, but he gradually melted into the kiss, pulling Squee's lithe body against his.

"Your skin is so cold," Pepito whispered, running his fingers along Squee's neck. "I hope you're not _too _sick."

"I'm fine," Squee whispered back, slightly extending his neck because Pepito's fingers felt so warm and comfortable. He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the teen, as they lay against each other, silent for the few moments that followed.

"Pepito?"

"Yes, Todd?"

"Thank you." Squee closed his eyes as he held Pepito tightly against him, noticing how the bigger boy was shifting his weight so he didn't squish Squee who was still so skinny and malnourished.

Pepito chuckled. "You don't have to thank me, Todd. It's my pleasure. I'm happy as long as you're happy."

Squee smiled again. "Squee…you can call me Squee."

Pepito opened his eyes and blinked, watching the slightly feverish boy doze off as he spoke. "Then…you call me…" he thought out loud. "You call me Pito."

"Okay…Pito…" Squee yawned, finally falling victim to the sudden drowsiness that had overcome him.

* * *

Pepito was stroking Squee's hair, when he noticed the notebook he'd attempted to hide before. He looked over at Squee who was still in a deep, deep sleep, and bit his lip, his fang digging into the pinkish flesh. He slowly moved his arm from supporting Squee's head and watched him squirm for a moment, then sat up and grabbed the notebook, reading through all the poems.

"What's this…?" the last written-in page in the notebook had a few verses scribbled out and some new ones added on the side.

The new verses read;

_'Peace.' I cry unto myself_

_Put my heart back on its shelf._

_My soul is free I'm just my own,_

_And now I know, I'm not alone. _

Pepito's eyes softened as he ran his slender fingers down the page, smiling softly at the thoughts speeding through his mind. "Oh, Squee…" he whispered.

* * *

**What's this!? How dare you not include NnySquee! **

**Yes, I know dear readers. ;-; BUT! IF you vote in my poll, then I'll try to add more NnySquee…eventually. . RHYME. Yes…it's late. Goodnight. I swear this will end with NnySquee. xD **


	5. The Diary

**Another lame chapter. :B hurr, I always wonder why I get so many great reviews when my fanfics are all...ergh...crappy, yes. xD Uhm...well...I added Johnny into this chapter, even though I wasn't going to at first. xD **

**Well...enjoy! And reviews are welcome and loved. 3**

**

* * *

**"_It's just your time, young Todd." _

"_NO! NO! You have to send me back! PLEASE!" Todd's voice screamed, echoing throughout the darkness. _

"_It's for the better, my son, for your soul to rest in peace in this haven. Here you are safe from hunger, fear, abuse, war…everything."_

"_He's not dangerous!" _

"_Please understand, my child-" _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP. I HATE YOU!" Squee felt his breath start to leave his body, and he gasped, trying to scream for help, though nothing could escape his throat. He cried, his tears nearly drowning him as he slowly felt himself go dizzy and stumble, then finally fall in defeat. _

Squee sat up with a start, shaking as he broke out in a cold sweat, gasping for the air that had escaped him, he looked over, nearly lashing out as he saw Pepito staring at him in worry, his hand over Squee's clothed chest, maybe trying to calm him down, but Squee couldn't be sure.

"Shh, shhh," Pepito soothed, waiting for Squee to calm down before speaking again. "You worried me…you were sleeping with your face shoved into your pillow, and I guess you couldn't manage to turn yourself around…you started flailing, and…man, you scared me," he murmured, burying his face into the crook of Squee's neck.

Squee blinked, taking this in slowly. Was he really an animated sleeper? Did he talk…he wondered if he said anything about Johnny. Bah! What did he care? Johnny was a low down murdering jerk. That sounded weird. Was he going crazy? Why was he asking himself so many strange questions? Squee held his head and whimpered slightly, hugging Pepito back tightly. "Pito…"

"Shh, it's okay," Pepito whispered, stroking Squee's hair as he rocked him. "You've been miserable all night, you poor thing."

"Nny…" Squee cried as he began to lose himself to the fever again. "Don't leave me again Nny…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Pepito sighed. The first hallucination Squee had had nearly broke his heart. Squee was begging 'Nny' to take him back, saying he'd do anything as long as 'Nny' wouldn't leave him again. Pepito was envious. He wanted what this 'Nny' had that made Squee fall so head over heels in love with him. Pepito clenched his fists. "Squee…I could give you everything," he whispered, holding the boy even tighter.

It wasn't too many days that Squee had stayed of Pepito's house. Pepito's father was called away back to Hell for a meeting, and apparently it was going to be a lengthy one, so he had to take the family with him. Squee wasn't _too _sad to see Pepito go. He liked him, that was true, but he had to talk with Johnny, make things right before the man left him for years on end again. He didn't even bother going home. He walked up to Johnny's and knocked a few times.

Squee waited, and waited, and waited some more, until waiting became too agonizing. He walked to a window and began to wiggle through the small gap in between the 'X' shaped boards that blocked entry through the window. He grabbed the sill once he was half way through, but something was different. When he tried to push himself through, where he'd usually slide through easily, he was stuck. He tried again, but his sides must have gotten bigger. For a moment he sat there, completely still, and unsure of what to do. "Johnny!" he called. There was no reply, and not even any sign of existence. "JOHNNY!" he sat there for a few more minutes before he couldn't help it; he broke down crying.

"Nny…Nny…Nny…" Squee sobbed, repeating the name like a mantra. "I'm sorry, Nny…"

"Hey! Hey kid!"

Squee looked up upon hearing his usual nickname being called. His eyes widened and he smiled, "NNY-!"

"You Squee?"

Squee blinked at the thin, weak looking man trapped in a stockade. He was clad in a 'Tinsel Town Undead' shirt, a torn up leather trench coat, and some black skinny jeans. Over his skinny jeans he wore a pair of buckle-up leather boots with metallic toes. He had longish black hair that covered one of his frantic looking (and quite gorgeous) blue eyes, and his ear bled where a few piercings had been ripped out maybe hours before.

"H-Hey! Answer me kid! I'm pressed for time!"

Squee blinked and nodded, "U-Uhm…yes…I am." Squee's stomach was beginning to hurt from being pressed against the windowsill.

"Listen here! I have a message for you! From that maniac! He says, uh..he says…" The man closed his eyes. "He says, listen close now, Dear Squee, by the time you get this here message, I'll be gone. I realize I'm not sane enough for you when I thought about really killing you, so I'm going to leave for a while. Don't get into much trouble while I'm gone, Love Johnny."

Squee quirked an eyebrow, "Are you…a message machine?" he murmured, genuinely curious as to why Johnny didn't just write a note.

"Please let me out of here," the man begged, not answering Squee's question. "He's gonna kill me…I'm gonna starve to death, then he's going to use my insides to paint that bloody wall!" (Lol, get it?)

Squee tried to get through the tiny gap again, just barely unable to fit. He thought for a moment, and then turned his hips to the side, just barely able to slide through. He smiled and stood up, dusting himself off. "Yeah…I'll let you out," he said, walking over. He looked around and thought, then snapped his fingers and opened a drawer, finding a key ring labeled 'torture and crap'. He found an oldish key and opened the lock.

The man nearly jumped out of the stockades, stretching and twisting his body, smiling as he tried to let his body get used to being straight up and mobile.

Squee turned his back on the man, going to the kitchen. The man followed, watching him curiously. "I'm very sorry for your worry. Nny's got a...bad habit," he sighed. "He's trying to cure himself, though," he nodded, smiling softly to himself. "So I'm happy." Squee hummed as he sifted through the refrigerator, trying to find something to eat. "You must be starving. I'm sure there's something good in here I can make you before you leave."

"That's…so very kind of you." The man looked over Squee's backside. Squee was skinny, very skinny, but that just made him curvier, almost like a woman. His hair looked smooth and might have been soft to the feel. The shirt he was wearing was much too big and fell off of his shoulder. He was, in a sense, beautiful. The man rolled his shoulder, feeling something come over him. Maybe it was the awful smell of blood in the air? Maybe it was the sheer trauma of being locked up for so long? Or maybe he was just crazy.

"Oh! Look there's a frozen pizza in here! Nny never gets these…he must've listened to my advice," Squee giggled, holding the box close. He was comforted by the fact that Johnny might have listened to him…gotten something Squee told him he liked, just so he would stay around the house.

"Oh yeah?" the man asked casually, grabbing a bloody knife from the knife holder, examining it, then Squee's back. Such impeccable beauty could not go untainted; for it was such a filthy world they lived in. Beauty and perfection should not have been allowed. The man looked up, now that he thought about it, he kind of sounded like the maniac. He shrugged and smirked, holding the knife up, waiting for Squee to turn around.

Squee began to turn around, the pizza box still close to his chest. He had an undeniably cute smile on his face, which was rather rare, but just as fast as it had appeared, it vanished. The knife threw Squee off-guard and he cowered back against the refrigerator, dropping the pizza and forgetting it altogether. His face twisted into shock, and he grabbed his chest where his heart was beating quickly.

"Wha-" He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as the knife was suddenly thrust down, making some tears escape his eyes as he let out his trademark 'squee'. But the impending pain, the imminent death that he had been so expectant of- it never came. He opened his eyes to see a tall, dark looking figure, their back to him as they held the now disembodied head in their hands by the hair.

"NNY!" Squee squealed, half with relief, half with terror, but he was left without words when the figure turned around and didn't have the face of any Nny he knew. It took him a few moments to realize it was, not Nny, but Pepito. "...Pito? How'd you get in here?"

"How'd I get in here!? More like, what are you doing here!? Squee, you're in the house of a murderer does that send of any alerts? It's dangerous in here!" Pepito stressed, picking Squee up and pulling him into a crushing hug.

Squee ignored the accusations, looking past Pepito at the beheaded body lying bloodily on the ground.

"Squee!" Pepito thrust Squee out by the shoulders, looking at him intently, the fear and worry he'd felt reflecting back at him through Squee's eyes. "What were you thinking!?" he yelled.

Squee flinched and looked down, beginning to shake as he swallowed. Although Pepito raising his voice scared him, he liked it. He didn't want to be labeled a masochist, but…he really didn't like affection. It scared him. It was foreign territory, nothing he'd ever tried to venture into, because no one bothered to let him.

Pepito sighed and grabbed Squee's arms, pulling him into another tight hug. "Just…just, please, tell me what you were thinking…" Suddenly, Squee felt something he'd never felt before. He felt guilt, painful guilt, not the kind of guilt his parents made him feel when they called him useless and a burden, but the guilt you would get only from hurting someone dear to you. Squee couldn't help it anymore; he broke down into sobs, clinging onto Pepito.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm so sorry!" Squee sniffed, his knees going weak. Pepito managed to hold him up, sucking in and holding a breath as he listened to Squee's insistent apology.

"H-Hey…I'm sorry, okay? Don't cry, I'm just…worried about you," Pepito whispered, kissing his temple. Squee flinched, expecting the lips to be cold like Johnny's, threatening and unfeeling, but instead they were warm and caring, holding a worried protectiveness. Pepito winced slightly, the suddenness scared Squee who clung to Pepito even tighter than he already was.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Squee squeaked as he looked up at Pepito who was rubbing his temples with a snarl on his face.

"My dad's calling me…" the antichrist murmured. He looked back at Squee and held his cheeks in both hands, "Stay safe, Squee, I won't always be able to come and protect you when you get into trouble…" he whispered, letting a small kiss linger between them before he winced again and stepped back, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he groaned, waving goodbye to Squee before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a plethora of multi-colored flames.

Squee stood in the middle of the kitchen, awkward, covered in blood, scared, cold, alone, and confused. He sank to his knees and a small whimper escaped his lips as he grasped the edged of the counter. He sniffed and then let out a loud sob, beginning to cry again.

* * *

Dear Diary…  
Too clichéd; Johnny crossed it out.

Dear Die-ary…  
But I always use this heading; Johnny crossed it out.

Dear Edgar,

How is it up in Heaven? Did you blow anyone's heads up like I told you to last time? I hope so…it's really fun. Anyway, I'm not sure what to do. I think I might love Squee, actually love him. Like I loved you…before I killed you. Don't tell anyone, I have to keep my reputation, but I'm scared- genuinely scared, that I'll do to Squee what I did to you. Is it out of love? Pray tell me this Edgar. I don't know if I killed you out of hate or love. You were a person, I hate people, but you were different…I'm so confused. Pretty out of character, right? Hold on…

(The next half of this letter cannot be read, for it was splattered and smeared with blood)

The weirdest part was what they did with the chicken, I can never look at an egg the same again. Anyway, please help me be…less confused, I guess. You always know what to do.

Love,

Your 'Knee' (Hee, hee, remember Edgar?)

Johnny leaned back in his chair, sticking his pen between his teeth and chewing on the bottom. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. What Squee said was still fresh in his mind. 'I HATE YOU JOHNNY!' Would Squee have hated him less if Johnny let him stick around just to be taken out by his imminent rage? The man ran a hand through his hair, which had grown in nicely since the unplanned cutting. Johnny cracked his neck, groaning as he stood, looking at all the dead bodies riddled about the Jack in the Box. He finished off a taco, and swallowed dryly, coughing as the hot sauce stung his throat momentarily.

The maniac made his way down the street, wondering if he'd go back to the house anytime soon. He waited for five days- five whole days for Squee to come back home (Well…his home) and beg Johnny to let him stay, kiss his feet and hug his ankles, cry and writhe as Johnny laughed sadistically. He stopped at a park and sat down, scratching at his chin. Maybe it wouldn't happen exactly like that, but somewhere along the lines.

"He'll come around Johnny, don't worry."

Johnny opened his eyes and blinked, raising an eyebrow as he looked to the side. "Nailbunny?"

"That's right! It's me, Nailbunny."

"Didn't I get rid of you and Psycho doughboy, and Mr. Eff?" Johnny murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He liked Nailbunny, but the possibility of the other two coming back..." he shuddered and sighed.

"You can suppress us, Johnny, but you can never get rid of us for good. I'm not the real Nailbunny, just what's left of him in that crazy head of yours," Nailbunny said. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's Squee," Johnny murmured, lacing his fingers over his stomach and closing his eyes. "He said he hates me, and he ran away."

"You don't own him. Johnny, he has free will," Nailbunny pointed out.

"No…" Johnny murmured. "It's not fair. I want him all to myself, but you know how I get when I like people…"

"The same way you get when you hate people, and when you don't even know people."

Johnny pursed his lip and looked to Nailbunny. "You're not helping. Go away."

Nailbunny was silent for a few moments before Johnny tightly closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Nailbunny was gone and the world seemed a little bit darker.

Johnny closed his eyes again, leaning back against the bench. He crossed his legs, and wished he could go to Squee, but even if he knew where the boy was, his stupid pride wouldn't let him.

"_These bonds are a little tight. Do you think you can possibly loosen them?" _

Johnny frowned as that memory suddenly resurfaced; he rubbed his temples lightly and let out an agitated sigh. "I wish I couldn't given you that, before you died…er…were killed."

* * *

"Where have you been young man!?"

"Dad…I was at my friend's house…"

"They said they were only keeping you for a few days! It's been longer than a week!"

Squee looked down, clenching his fists, there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do, and feel, but he was afraid. He was so utterly terrified of his father. He wondered if that would make Johnny mad- being afraid of this man, but not of the homicidal maniac.

"Answer me! Do you know what your mother had to eat while you were gone!? Tv dinner! That's right, seven whole days of TV DINNERS!"

Squee flinched, "A-All…you feed me is d-dog food," he whispered in a barely audible tone.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" Squee squeaked, his heart beginning to race; honestly, it wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

"Todd, your behavior lately is unacceptable. Your mother needs you around the house when I can't help her!" his father snapped.

"But d-dad! She doesn't even know who I am! Why do I have to take care of her?!"

"Because she's your mother, though I really wish she wasn't, and she needs help."

"Sh-She's a stupid drug addict and is useless in this family! She doesn't give two shits about you or me as long as she gets her stupid fix!" Squee cried, immediately covering his mouth afterwards, eyes wide as he stared at his father who was taken aback.

Instead of saying anything, Squee's father merely grabbed a handful of hair and dragged him to the kitchen counter. He pulled Squee's head back far, and then thrust hard onto the edge of the counter, a loud crack echoing through the kitchen.

Squee was too dizzy to do anything for a moment, before he finally let out a strangle cry. His father threw him violently onto the ground and dug the heel of his work shoes into his stomach, watching the boy writhe and scream as his still healing wound was suddenly agitated.

"I-I'm sorry dad!" he cried hurriedly. "Stop! Please! It hurts! STOP!"

It was around an hour later that Squee finally dragged himself to his room, blood and tears mixing on his face as he tried to sleep.


	6. The Bad Touch

**I really hate this chapter, because I feel like I made Squee too out of character. xD;;  
I just had to fulfill my own sick and twisted fantasy, though! Mwahahahaha! Anyway, sorry…**

**Warnings for this chapter: This chapter is a sex chapter, and yes it is Pepito/Squee, meaning that it's two guys, and if you didn't approve, I don't think you'd be reading this story, anyway! :D  
Uhm…I suck at sex scenes, yadda, yadda, but it's important to what I have planned for the story. ENJOY! ****  
You can tell I totally and completely kept procrastination with the sex. :B  
I also didn't proofread this chapter, so it's probably awful. xD**

Squee set his notebook and pen aside, laying back in a gentle manner so as not to agitate his fresh wounds. After taking such a harsh beating, staying in his house seemed to be too dismal and frightening. He pulled Schmee over his chest and hugged him as tight as his little arms could manage.

"Schmee…I don't know what to do," he cried softly. "Everyone's…everyone's confusing me so much… I just wish…I wish…I don't know what I wish…"

"Did you write a new poem, Todd?" Schmee asked.

Squee sat up and smiled slightly, sitting Schmee against his legs. "Want me to read it to you, Schmee?"

"Yes please, Todd. I like your hobby, if it makes your nightmares go away."

Squee rested the back of his notebook bashfully against his lips. "Yes, yes…when I go to sleep after writing a poem…the only thing I dream about is what my next poem will be," he nearly giggled, closing his eyes slightly as he leaned back.

"I know this, Todd. Have you spoken with Johnny lately?" Schmee questioned. Suddenly, Schmee felt his heart- or where his heart would be if he weren't made of fabric and stuffing- ache. "What's wrong Todd?" he asked, knowing that was the only way he could feel such a thing.

"I…haven't talked to him in awhile," Squee whispered, shaking slightly as a cold wind brushed against his skin. "Schmee…I'm scared…Johnny is all I have left…"

"Johnny is dangerous, Todd, and you always have Pepito. He's a very kind, virtuous boy."

"He's the antichrist, Schmee," Squee sniffed, beginning to cry. "Wh-What if…what if Johnny never comes back?" he sobbed, trembling. "What if…I feel this crippling loneliness…forever…"

"You have me," Schmee said, trying to console the boy the best he could, but absorbing the pain was becoming too hard after he'd taken so much abuse over the years. "Read me your poem, Todd."

Squee nodded weakly and opened the notebook, inhaling deeply to regain his composure.

"_Breathe me in,_

_then spit me out._

_Stab my heart, _

_then scream and shout._

_Squeeze my throat_

_until I'm dead._

_But don't forget_

_I still bleed red. _

_I know you think _

_that I'm not real._

_but I'm still human, _

_I still feel. _

_I'm not a doll,_

_no, not a toy._

_I'm simply just_

_a little boy. _

_You slit my wrists,_

_and always lie._

_And think that I _

_just will not die._

_You love my face, _

_but hate my body._

_As a doll, _

_does it seem shoddy? _

_Let's play puzzle, _

_our mouth's connect._

_Perfect fitting, _

_as we expect. _

_Until my breath _

_is drawn away_

_and now your sad_

_I cannot stay. _

_You're to blame, _

_yes, you alone._

_I'm not a doll._

_You can't atone."_

"Todd…is this the truth? You feel that everyone is using you?" Schmee asked softly, warming the boy as Squee held him close.

"Yes…everyone wants me for something…something for their own gain…" Squee cried. "My parents just want to abuse me…Pepito just thinks I'm pretty…and Johnny…Johnny just wants me cus…I don't care what he does to me. But…if it's Johnny…I can forgive him for anything."

"Johnny isn't any good for you, Todd. I'm still voting for that nice friend of yours," Schmee said, sending a slight chill through Squee's body.

"Maybe you're right, Schmee…maybe I should just accept Pepito's advances. He doesn't seem so bad…he's nice, he's gentle, he's…he's…a-affectionate…"

"You're scared of feeling affection, Todd?" Schmee inquired.

Squee closed his eyes as he shivered again. "Yes…It's so…weird…I get this tightness in my chest and it hurts…but…not in a painful way. It's…it's weird to explain…"

"That's your conscience trying to talk to you, Todd. It's telling you that it's alright, this feeling, and that you should try giving this new feeling a chance."

"Maybe…" Squee trailed off, sighing softly. "No…Johnny is the only person for me," he whispered. "No matter how cruel he is…no matter what he does…" tears escaped Squee's eyes and he began to cry again. "Why does he have to hurt me all the time?" he sobbed, the same crippling pain beginning to set in again.

Squee clutched his chest, whimpering. "It hurts Schmee…it hurts," he cried, his throat tightening with every second that more salty tears were produced. "For so long I've tried to get Johnny to change…I want him to be normal…so he won't leave me all the time. "I want him to not be afraid to touch me…and hold me…and…and…"

Schmee sighed inwardly, deciding to let Squee cry to his little heart's content. There was no use in trying to talk sense into the boy; it hadn't worked when he was seven, and it still doesn't work to this day.

"This pain…it's suffocating me…I can't breathe...I can't breathe," Squee gasped, clawing at his throat as he tried to inhale breath after breath of sweet oxygen.

"You have to breathe, Squee."

Squee bit his lip, inhaling deeply, concentrating on breathing. It wasn't rare for him to become short of breath when he had these crying fits. He'd think so hard on other things, that he'd actually forget how to breathe. "It's so painful…so…painful…"

Squee weakly crawled back into his room and set Schmee gently on the bed before looking outside. A light drizzle was beginning to take place, of course, as he was getting ready to leave. He pulled on his boots and, in his hurry, didn't think much of taking a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Schmee asked.

"I have to do something…" Squee whispered sadly, crawling out the window as he listened to Schmee's many protests, before they faded into the distance. The rain gradually became heavier and heavier, drenching him from head to toe. The boy stared up at Pepito's house as he came up to the porch.

Canceling out the pain and sorrow was what he was planning to do, but his entire entity was void of happiness. It was an emotion that was now foreign to his body, so he had to find a secondhand alternative. Pleasure. He'd learned that sex holds certain powers over one's body, and can heighten happiness. And who would be more than willing to provide such a thing? The antichrist himself, of course.

Squee trembled, the cold beginning to really bother him. The rain continued to wet his body, making his clothes stick to his skin and become slightly transparent. He wasn't exactly sure who to contact the antichrist that was all the way in Hell, but he could try. He closed his eyes and focused. _Pepito…Pepito, I need you. Pepito…_

A few moments of silence went by, before Squee opened his eyes, feeling defeated for a split second before Pepito startled him, standing extremely close. He smiled and pulled Squee into a hug. "You called me, Squee?" Being needed by the boy he loved made Pepito giddy and excited inside, so he couldn't wipe his stupid grin off of his face.

Squee trembled, looking up at Pepito with needy eye, his heart still aching ferociously. He grabbed the collar of Pepito's shirt and pulled him in close, their breath mingling for a few moments, before Squee finally pressed their lips together, shoving Pepito against the front wall of the house. (Which was only possible because Pepito was oh so very willing)

After Squee had given the fierce kiss a moment's break, Pepito put his hands on Squee's shoulders, holding him out. "Squee…you're drenched…are you alright?"

Squee shook his head. "Are…you going to invite me in?" he murmured, looking down, slightly embarrassed of how he had forced the kiss on Pepito. He knew the other didn't mind, but…

"Oh…sure thing," Pepito smiled, leading Squee into his house by the small of his back. He watched the back of Squee's head, swallowing slightly before flipping on the lights. "You got me at the perfect time, I won't be busy again for a d-"

As Squee turned around Pepito caught an evil on his face that never quite lost it's terror for him. An evil he'd witnessed many times, but never so much this bad. Through the thick rain and the darkness, he didn't notice, but now…now it was so vivid, so terrifyingly apparent in every way.

Pepito couldn't help it when a lump got caught in his throat, and he choked on his own words. "Squee…" he finally managed to say after calming himself down. "Squee…did Johnny-"

"No!" Squee snapped. "No…it wasn't Johnny," he whispered, shaking his head. "Johnny wouldn't do anything like this…" he hugged himself, the wound on his stomach burning at the touch.

"Squee…if your parents…" Pepito didn't want to go any further; afraid he'd anger Squee even more. He bit his lip at Squee's silence and gently slicked the other boy's hair back. "Squee…you're soaking wet…I'll get you some clothes, so uhm…wait right there, okay? Or uhm…take those wet clothes off," he said softly, kissing Squee's brow line gently, before taking off for his room.

Squee looked down, his little heart beating like a mouse's as he took his shirt off, gently dropping it to the ground. His body was still drenched thanks to the cheap, thin fabric he had to wear, and he was suddenly feeling very skittish about his idea. He trembled slightly, trying to find the confidence he'd never really had.

Pepito came down, stalling when he saw Squee's body. He swallowed and regained his composure, holding out the clothes. "If…you're embarrassed about taking your bottoms off, you can change in the bathroo-"

Squee pushed the clothes out of Pepito's hands, making him pause in confusion. He grabbed Pepito's now free hand, and gently pressed it to his collarbone, closing the few inches of space between them. He looked down as he trailed Pepito's hand down his chest, then stomach, and finally to his clothed boyhood. He bit his lip, looking at Pepito who was too shocked to move. Squee rested his head against Pepito's chest, closing his eyes as he curled their fingers.

"S-Squee…" Pepito finally murmured, putting a hand on the back of the boy's head as he gently stroked his hair. "Squee…you're a bit young f-for this, aren't you?" he trembled. "I mean…I mean…"

"You want to make me happy, don't you?" Squee whispered. "N-Never mind, this is stupid." Squee wrenched himself away from Pepito, hugging himself gently as he dared not face the antichrist and see the disgusted look on his face. He let out a shaky breath and started walking towards the door, trying to warm up his freezing arms. But with the next step he took, Squee was pulled back, embraced by his warm friend.

"You're taking advantage of me, Squee, dammit…but you know I'd do whatever you want me to," Pepito murmured, kissing Squee's neck lightly. "C'mon…" Pepito led Squee to the hallway upstairs. He bit his lip, "Stay here-" he murmured, letting go of Squee's hand as he disappeared into his parents room.

Squee continued trying to calm himself down. He wasn't stupid; he was very aware that the first few times of sex were painful, and maybe that was why he was so nervous. He felt slightly bad, he wasn't positive if he loved Pepito, but he knew very well that Pepito loved him. For Pepito, this would be special, but for him, it would be a release of tension and frustration.

Squee rubbed his eyes, "I deserve to die," he whispered, slumping against the wall and sliding down to his bottom. He sniffed and cried softly, wondering if he should make Pepito go through with this.

Pepito peeked out of the room, smiling until he saw Squee. "Hey…what's wrong…why're you crying? Did you change your mind?" he asked, kneeling in front of Squee and gently caressing his cheek.

"I'm fine," Squee said, rubbing his eyes with a gentle tenderness. Pepito nodded, and smiled softly, taking Squee's hand.

"Mr. Casil, I bring you-" Pepito made a small drum roll on the door, then led him inside. "La salle de romance!"

Squee's eyes widened as he walked into the room. There were dimly lit candles all around, and the bed was covered in ruby red rose petals. Pepito pulled Squee's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles lightly. "And, to increase the mood…" Pepito gently let go of Squee's hand and walked over to a table, holding two glasses of red wine. "I know we're both a little young, but wine is really good," he smiled, sitting on the bed.

Squee joined him, taking a glass. "I've never tried it before…" he murmured, still in slight shock from how absolutely romantic this was. He watched Pepito who stared back at him with loving, longing, eyes.

Squee took a sip of the red wine, his face contorting into disgust as he gagged. He bit his lip and put the glass to the side. "T-Tasty…" he murmured.

Pepito chuckled lightly and set his glass next to Squee's, putting his hand on top of the other's. "You're so…beautiful, Squee. Everything about you."

"Pito…" Squee whispered, closing his eyes as the antichrist leaned in and gently kissed him. "Wait…Pepito…" he murmured through the kiss. "Isn't this your parent's room? Won't they be mad?"

Pepito smiled softly. "It's okay, Squee…they won't know, and my room isn't as nice as theirs," he laughed quietly. "I want this to be your best night ever."

Squee nodded gently in understanding, closing his eyes as their lips met again. Pepito laid Squee back, resting his head gently against the pillow, as he splayed his fingers out on the boy's drying chest. Pepito leaned down, brushing his lips over his collarbone.

Squee's shoulders tensed lightly, and he shivered, wrapping his arms around Pepito's neck to pull him in closer.

"Squee…" Pepito whispered, slowly straddling him as he wiggled out of his shirt and shucked it to the side. He held Squee's face gently in his hands, leaning down to kiss him gingerly on the lips. Squee closed his eyes, returning the kisses with almost surprising ease.

Pepito could feel Squee's heart racing as he gently pulled down his shorts. "It's okay, Squee…it's okay," he whispered, kissing him gently to distract him as he dipped his fingers into a small bottle of strawberry scented lubricant. Before proceeding, Pepito lightly bit Squee's lip, pulling on it to ask permission. Squee gradually opened his mouth, accepting Pepito's request. Their tongues mingled in a careful, passionate kiss as Pepito slowly inserted a finger into Squee's entrance, making him pause for a moment to adjust.

"N-Ngh…" Squee whined into their kiss, shaking from fear and excitement. Pepito pressed them into a deeper kiss, trying desperately to distract Squee from the pain he might have been feeling. Squee let out another small whimper as Pepito added a second finger, feeling around. It took every last bit of restraint to keep him from, for lack of a better and less lewd term, fucking Squee into the mattress.

"P-Pepito…" Squee whimpered softly, biting at the antichrist's neck to distract him from the discomfort. Pepito let out a small groan as he added a third, and final, finger, making sure to be very thorough whilst stretching the boy out, so as not to cause him more discomfort when they went even further.

Squee didn't understand why they said it was painful. Pain like this was a mere bruise compared to the pain he had to endure throughout his growing years. He opened his eyes and looked up at Pepito with pleading eyes. "I can handle it," he managed softly, clutching Pepito's arms.

Pepito watched him for a moment, before casting away his kindness, and allowing himself to at least slightly give into his lust. He fumbled quickly with his belt, more than eager to feel himself become a part of the boy. Have them share something Squee didn't share with anyone else, not even this 'Nny' person he obsessed about. He finally kicked his pants off, trying not too seem to needy as he positioned himself, holding Squee tightly against his body, sharing the heat that emanated off of his person.

"Are you ready Squee?" Pepito asked slowly, not wanting to seem too lustful, or hasty. When Squee nodded, the antichrist wasted no time in slowly pushing into him, licking and sucking at his jaw, moving down lower to his neck. He excitedly marked the writhing boy as his own, biting and sucking at the pale flesh.

Squee tried to adjust quickly, wanting to feel the pleasure adults _raved _about. "Hurry…g-go, now," he murmured, slightly embarrassed. His face turned a light shade of red as he opened his eyes and looked into Pepito's which were filled with so many different emotions; happiness, love, lust, protectiveness…

Squee bit on his knuckles as he felt Pepito begin to move inside of him, making more marks on his neck as he panted from the overwhelmingly amazing feeling.

Honestly, the pleasure wasn't all that amazing. It didn't feel all that great, and the discomfort was beginning to really get to him. Adults were stupid, was this really all they had left to suffice for happiness? It was honestly only-

"OH MY LORD!" Squee gasped, sucking in a sharp breath as his eyes widened and his back arched into an almost impossible curve.

Pepito froze, "What!? Squee, are you all right!? I'm sorry! I'll stop!" He watched Squee with genuine concern, but the boy merely shook his head, shaking slightly as he tried to catch his breath. He'd been taken by such surprise.

"N-No…good…that felt good," Squee gasped out, clawing into Pepito's back. "D-Do that again…"

Pepito bit his lip and nodded, moving a bit more careful than he had before, not wanting to hurt the boy. He watched as Squee's face contorted into pure pleasure, and he bit his hand until small trails of blood were drawn from the dull cuts. For some reason Pepito wanted to rip Squee's hand from his mouth, and listen to all the adorable sounds. He wondered if they'd be the 'Squees' the boy often made when he was frightened.

Pepito continued to strike that spot that held such immense amount of pleasure for Squee. He couldn't say he liked the rhythm, but as long as Squee was happy, he was too. He'd never seen Squee so flustered, it was bordering amazing. He liked knowing only he could make Squee like this. That he was the only one that could possess such a power over the knowledge of Squee's body.

"S-Squee…" Pepito began to move a bit faster, wishing he could simply break the boy with a much faster, harder pace, but he loved him too much to do such an awful thing.

Pepito pushed Squee's legs back a bit, holding his thighs while being careful not to injure him with his sharp nails. Squee trembled with his approaching climax, not wanting to give up the amazing feeling. He only lasted a few more moments before he dug his dull nails into Pepito's back, making a long, deep scratch down the soft flesh, finally allowing himself to reach a perfect release.

"Ah, Squee…" Pepito moaned softly, holding his breath as he released as well, the clenching muscles of Squee's entrance tightening around him in a most pleasurable manner.

Once they had both finished their climax, they fell back onto the comfortable bed, exhausted and satisfied.

**I KNOW I'M AWFUL AND DESERVE TO DIE. Gawd…**


	7. Mad World

**I feel like I can't stop apologizing over that last chapter. :[  
I am so weird…my watchers must be sickened. -Jumps off a bridge-**

**Anyway…I neverrrr really saiddd this was going to be predominantly NnySquee…sooo…you can't yell at me that there hasn't been much thus far. It'll get there…eventually... **

**Also, it was difficult trying to find all of the classmates from Invader Zim to use for the school. xD;;  
And I totally used that scene just to help myself remember the classmate's name. **

**I GUARANTEE YOU ARE ALL GOING TO MURDER ME IN COLD BLOOD FOR THE ULTIMATE FAIL CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER.  
**

* * *

Pepito watched as Squee breathed softly, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. He gently brushed some strands of hair from his face, smiling lovingly at the boy he'd fallen so deeply in love with. "Squee…Squee…" he whispered, kissing the boy to rouse him from his slumber.

Squee groaned slightly and shook his head, clinging to Pepito in his sleep. He settled and smiled again. Pepito chuckled, kissing Squee again. "Squee, wake up….Squeeee!"

Squee yawned and arched his back, shoulders tensing as he yawned, and cutely ran his fingers through his hair, before slowly opening his eyes.

Pepito stared down at him, eyes softening. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning," Squee yawned, sitting up and hugging himself as a cold chill ran through him. He definitely felt so much better. All the pent up frustration and rage, and pure agonizing pain had been released along with his cares. He smiled and leaned on Pepito, snuggling up to him. All thoughts about Johnny had been cast away- until now that is, but even the maniac's disappearance didn't bother him at the moment.

"You have to go to school, Squee," Pepito smiled, kissing Squee again. "Ad I have to go back to Hell."

"Why can't you come to school with me today? I want you to come back, because people aren't that mean to me when you're around…" Squee murmured, looking down.

"Sorry, Squee," Pepito sighed softly, stroking the boy's cheek. "I can't…I'm still working with dad," he murmured, rolling his eyes.

Squee jumped up, pulling on one of Pepito's shirts. "Fine, fine," he sighed. "I'll just go to school…all by myself…alone…I hope I don't get kidnapped."

Pepito chuckled softly. He walked behind Squee and hugged him close, kissing his neck lightly, eyeing the bruises he had made there. "Hopefully we can come home soon…I have to get ready…"

"Oh? For what?" Squee asked, resting back against Pepito.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Squee," Pepito murmured, turning him around. "Want me to walk you to school?"

Squee nodded, leading Pepito out of the house. The wounds on Squee's face had somewhat healed. They weren't as dark, and Pepito had washed the blood off when Squee was asleep. He medicated the cuts and iced the swelling, so no one would give the boy a hard time about it.

Pepito slipped an arm around Squee's waist, holding him close, attached almost like glue. He stopped a block away from their school, looking down at Squee whose steps had become more hesitant. He leaned down and kissed him lightly, then buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck. "Have a good time," he smiled.

"At school?" Squee asked incredulously. "I'll…_try _I guess," he said, facing Pepito and standing on his tiptoes. He wrapped his arms around the antichrist's neck, and pressed their lips gently together, letting the kiss linger for mere moments before he let him go and waved, turning back towards the school.

Pepito smiled, watching Squee walk towards school with a slight bounce in his step. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering if Squee was actually, truly happier now that he knew the antichrist would do anything for him. He sighed happily at the thought of Squee being his little homemaker while he ruled the earth, and Hell. He laughed softly, and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a plume of smoke and fire.

* * *

Squee absently tapped his pencil on his notebook, not paying attention to Ms. Bitters as he thought about Pepito. Affection wasn't all that bad, now that he'd had a chance to really experience it. He smiled to himself. He liked the idea of being with Pepito forever, now. Screw Johnny and all the confusion and hurt he cast on Squee. Schmee was right; he's no good! Squee giggled gently to himself, a wide smile spread on his face.

"Hey…Hey!"

Squee looked over and blinked. "Uhm…"

"Hey, faggot, what's with all the hearts?" Melvin asked, making Squee blush and cover his notebook, which he'd riddled with hearts and swirls unintentionally.

"B-B-Be quiet, Melvin," Squee whispered, blushing even more when he realized he'd been called such a horrible name. "And…don't call me that, I'm not…that."

"What? A faggot?" Brian chimed in, smirking as he looked over to the two. "Then how'd you get these things?" he chirped, digging his finger into one of Squee's hickey, making him whimper loudly from the pain. "If you haven't noticed girls find you repulsive."

Squee covered his neck, his face turning bright red. "Sh-Shut up, I said! I fell…they're just bruises."

"I fell," Torque mocked from behind, leaning forward over his desk. "That's a load of bullshit. So where's your boyfriend, huh?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!

"C'mon, Faggot. Where is he, huh? Isn't he always here to protect his little wimpy girlfriend?" Melvin cooed.

"I'm not gay…" Squee whimpered softly, shoulders tensing as he began to tremble.

"Oh my god! Brian, he's gonna cry," Torque chortled. "Hey, fag, you gonna cwy?"

"N-No! Shut up!" Squee sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Shut up you guys, you can pick on him later, you're going to get the class in trouble if you keep talking," Zita murmured.

Torque laughed and put an arm around his recent girlfriend. "Lighten up, Zita, we're just having fun!"

Aki sneered. "Zita's right, Torque, you guys are gonna get us all in trouble! Lunch is in fifteen minutes. Can't you turn your testosterone off for at _least _that long?"

"Testosterone never gets turned off!" Torque said, beginning to lift his weights again.

"Do you always have to lift those things?" Zita frowned, crossing her arms angrily.

"Lifting is life," Torque stated firmly, curling the weights and admiring his muscles.

"It shouldn't be your life while we're dating! I don't want to date a guy who watches his weights while we kiss!" Zita pouted.

"Zita!" Ms. Bitters yelled. She stared the girl down for a moment before speaking again. "Shut up."

"Yes Ms. Bitters! Sorry Ms. Bitters…" Zita murmured, sinking down in her chair a bit. "Torque, you are in so much trouble."

"Ohhh~ Torque your mommy says you're in trouble," Brian cooed mockingly, leaning back in his chair as he snorted.

"Hey…" Melvin murmured. "Where'd the fag go?" He looked at the empty seat where Squee once was.

Brian shrugged, continuing to watch Torque and Zita again

* * *

Squee slapped his palm against the bathroom wall, sliding to his knees as he covered his neck, crying desperately to himself. He knew Pepito was busy, but there was no one he needed more at that moment.

"I can't breathe…I can't breathe…I can't breathe…" Squee repeated like a mantra, shaking. He pulled his backpack off of his arms and unzipped it with shaky hands. He pulled out his teddy bear, holding him close. (Because I decided he magically got him somehow...even though in the last chapter he left him at home before leaving to Pepito's house. AINT MY LOGIC GRAND!?) "Take the pain away, Schmee…it hurts, it hurts…I'm choking…oh my god Schmee I can't breathe!" he panicked, shaking the doll desperately. "Schmee!? SCHMEE! Now is not the time for the silent treatment!" he cried. "It hurts! It hurts…Schmee…Schmee…" Squee gasped for air, but his throat had completely closed off due to his raging panic attack.

* * *

"_Todd…" _

"_Schmee! Why weren't you talking to me! I got too scared without you," Squee sniffed, rubbing his eyes as he looked around, though there was no much to look at. It was all black, save for a small light focusing on him. _

"_You don't need me anymore, Todd. You're not an innocent child anymore, like before. There's no longer a way for us to communicate like we used to." _

"_Schmee! What are you talking about? I am still a child! I'm only thirteen! Schmee! Scmhee!" Squee cried. _

"_Todd, you're getting older. You're maturing faster than you should be, and now I have to go. My purpose was to help you make good decisions and to keep your nightmares at bay, but it seems you've begun to make decision on your own. So now I must leave and let you handle your nightmares on your own, as well." _

"_No! Schmee! Please! Where are you!? Schmee…" _

"SCHMEE!" Squee screamed, sitting up abruptly as he clutched his racing heart. He jumped when he saw the small group of kids standing around, watching him. He clutched his heart that was beating like that of a mouse's and stared with wide eyes.

"Hey, Todd," Melvin gritted out. "Would you like…" His shoulders tensed and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Zita asked, finally, rolling her eyes at the other's hesitance.

Squee blinked, then looked down and rubbed his eyes, trembling. "U-Uhm…you…want to…hang out with me?" he asked, looking up with what seemed like a slight hope in his eyes.

Torque snorted. "No. You're gonna hang out with us."

"O-Oh…" Squee muttered nervously, fidgeting. "I-I…uhm…I guess so…" he whispered.

"Good. Meet us after school," Brian said, grabbing Melvin and leading him out. Aki followed, standing next to Zita who was anxiously clinging to Torque.

Squee watched them; smiling to himself once they'd left. "Th-They wanna be my friends," he whispered to himself, reaching to the bedside where the Nurse had set his teddy bear. He held Schmee close, "They wanna be my friends, Schmee."

* * *

"UGH!" Melvin flailed, groaning loudly as he kicked a wall. "I can't believe stupid Ms. Bitters! She's so…bitter!"

"Get over it, Melvin. We can use this to our advantage," Brian chuckled.

"What are you talking about, Brian!? We have to actually HANG OUT WITH THE FREAK! Faggot…UGH!" Melvin yelled. '

"We can have fun," Brian drawled, shaking his head at the panicking boy. "You knowww...Todd would do pretty much ANYTHING for friends, right?"

Melvin shrugged.

"Well…I'm right. And if he'd do ANYTHING, then that means we can get him to do ANYTHING we want!" Brian laughed. "So…who's down?"

Melvin shrugged again. "Sounds…fun, I guess."

Torque lifted his weights, nodding. "Yeah, yeah. Sounds like oodles of fun."

Zita glared at Torque, twitching. "You…did not just say Oodles…" Aki bit her lip, stifling a chuckle while Zita glared at her.

* * *

"Now, Todd, are you sure you're feeling well enough to go back home? That was quite a panic attack you had," she chuckled, poking Squee's nose.

Squee giggled, nodding his head. He was rather close with the nurse due to his frequent visits there. He liked this nurse MUCH better than the last one. The older nurse was decrepit, ancient even, and her hands were wrinkly and cold. She had an evil aura, and always accused Squee of lying.

"Then goodbye, Todd. Have fun with your new friends," the nurse giggled.

Squee nodded and ran off, going to the front of the school eagerly. School wasn't out until fifteen minutes, but he didn't really see a reason to go to the remainder of last period. He smiled to himself, wiggling around excitedly.

"Why so smiley?"

Squee froze in his tracks, his small smile turning to a frown as he turned to face the source of all of his confusion. The source of all of his love, hate, happiness, depression, anger, nightmares, dreams, and torment. His breath caught in his throat and he stepped back a bit, making Johnny tilt his head.

"Squeegee? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," the maniac purred, stepping forward.

Squee stepped back again. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" he cursed, making a cross with his fingers. "You stay the hell away from me!" he trembled.

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, seeming to grow genuinely worried. "Hey…Squee what's wrong? I just came to pick you up."

"No! I was just starting to forget about you!" Squee flailed. "I have a life now! I-I have…I have a boyfriend! And I have friends! And…and..."

"I thought I was your friend," Johnny said firmly, seeming to grow a little more dangerous in spirit.

"You were tearing my psyche to shreds, Johnny!" Squee yelled, before sinking back slightly, fearful. "And…you keep leaving…I don't want you as a friend, so just go away…" he whispered, looking to the side.

Johnny was completely taken aback. "Wait…boyfriend? WHAT!?" he shrieked, making some of Squee's classmates watch curiously from the window. "Squee. What the Hell is going on!?" he yelled. "Just a few weeks ago you were begging for me to let you stay over!"

"And did you, Johnny? When it was dark, and thundering, and a Friday! You know Fridays are my dad's bad days! You know I'm terrified of thunder! Maybe a few weeks ago I was too afraid to let anyone love me…and I was afraid to love anyone, but…but I l-love…yeah!"

Johnny stared at Squee incredulously. "Squee…when you were younger I took you under my wing. I watched over you, and tried to make it so you wouldn't turn out like me…I didn't mean for you to turn out like…like THEM!" he yelled, gesturing to Zita, Aki, Torque, Melvin, and Brian who were all walking out of the school's entrance.

"Who's this guy, Todd?" Aki drawled, putting a hand on her hip.

"He looks creepy. I wouldn't hang around these kinds of people, if I were you, Todd," Melvin snorted.

"This guy is such a fag! Just look at the way he dresses!" Brian chortled.

Zita held Torque's hand, hiding behind him. "Eek! Torque! Protect me! He's weird!" she shrieked.

"Is this guy one of those weird high schoolers? Ew," Melvin gagged.

"Who is this guy, Todd?" Brian asked, putting a hand on his hip as he gave the strange man the 'look-over'. "Do you know him or something?"

Squee looked from the group of kids, to Johnny several times. Both parties glaring daggers at him. "Uhm…I-I dunno…just some creep I guess…" he murmured, beginning to walk over to the group of classmates.

Johnny caught Squee's arm, squeezing it painfully. "That's it!" he snapped. "You're coming home with me!"

Squee stared at him with large, terrified eyes. He wrenched his arm away and pushed Johnny who, in his shock, fell off balance, tripped over his own feet and fell backwards over the stone railing to the stairs. He landed safely in a bush, and blinked, too appalled to make any sort of movement.

The group of kids looked at Squee, a small shine of respect in their eyes. Brian put an arm around him. "That took a lot of guts, Todd, standing up to a high schooler like that. You're alright, kid."

Squee rubbed the back of his head, looking back at Johnny who simply stared at him as the group led him away. He quickly looked back to the ground and laughed weakly. "Heh…uh…yeah…thanks."

* * *

"So…Todd's pretty alright," Torque said, opening a can of beer that Brian's older brother had supplied them with.

Melvin nodded. "He's pretty cool, I guess. Quiet…but man! Did you see how he stuck up to that creepy guy? Awesome!"

"I was afraid he was going to try and rape the poor boy! Did you hear him? 'That's it! You're coming home with me'!" Zita recalled, making her voice deep and angry sounding for the last bit.

"You think everyone's a rapist!" Aki chimed, taking a long drag from a joint- also courtesy of Brian's older brother. She coughed and passed it on to Brian who also took a long drag, laughing at her.

Brian shook his head, "You guys are missing the point! Todd is _all right _but he's not popularity status. He's just a mule. Y'know? He gets all our illegal crap done, and we can just…pretty him up a bit. It's all smoke and mirrors.

"I guess so," Melvin drawled. "But what if he doesn't let us do anything with him? What if he like…tells or something?"

Brian sighed exasperatedly. "You guys are hopeless! You're just lucky you have me!"

"What about Pepito? Everyone and their mothers know that he's in LOVE with Todd, so won't he stop us right when he senses we're mistreating him?" Aki asked curiously.

"HA!" Brian laughed. "My dad was talking to his dad at work! And my dad says that his dad says they're goin' back to their hometown or whatever because Pepito's training and crap. He's got a tutor and everything, so we don't have anything to worry about," he purred.

"Geez, Brian, you're really evil," Zita giggled, lacing her fingers with Torque's free hand.

"What should we make him do first?" Melvin asked, leaning forward as he yawned boredly.

"Oh! I got it!" Brian smirked. "My older brother's a piercing and tattoo artist. We should _Pretty Him Up_," he laughed.

"Ohhh! That's too mean, Brian!" Aki pouted, pulling her bangled wrists up to her face as she wiggled around.

"Uhh…so?" Brian drawled boredly. "Well…whatever, fine, we'll just make him get a few piercings or something."

Aki nodded firmly. "Good! Tattoos really hurt! That butterfly on my ankle nearly killed me!"

"You are soooo overdramatic," Zita frowned.

"She _is _a girl, Zita," Torque said, sipping some more of his beer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zita frowned, looking over at Torque angrily.

"Uhh…well…I mean…she's a typical girl. Not like you!" Torque explained.

"Mhm," Zita glared, pulling her arms away and crossing them, looking away as she pouted.

Brian snorted, "Wu-psh," he laughed, pretending to hit Torque with a whip.

"Whipppeeeddd," Melvin sang in reply to Brian's movements.

"Shut up!" Torque growled. "You guys are just jealous that my girlfriend just happens to be the most popular girl in the school."

"Only cus Moofy moved back to whatever-ville," Aki murmured.

"Excuse me!?" Zita yelled, offended. She stuck her chest out defensively.

Aki rolled her eyes, "I'm just _joking, _Zita."

"Good…you better be," Zita humphed.

* * *

**Hurr, hurr… :B Okay…I guess they're going to be part of the plot now. FAIL CHAPTER IS FAIL. ** -**Hands my dear watchers a basket filled with stones- You may now proceed with the flogging. c: **


	8. Camatose

**Has anyone noticed how all my chapters are song titles? :D**

…**no? Oh…well…they are! Except for Chapter…three? I think? It's a line from a poem by Robert Frost. :D **

**If anyone follows Johnny on twitter (Like me! :B I'm a nerd, I know) I totally used one of his tweets in this chapter. |D**

**And once again, thanks for following me through another chapter of FAIL FAIL FAILLLLL. ****–Dies-**

**

* * *

**A shriek tore through the air of Brian's living room. Aki clung to Squee who was staring forward, wide-eyed and cringing. He trembled and hugged Aki in return, terrified. A few moments went by before they both screamed again, bonking heads as they simultaneously moved to bury their face in the other's neck.

"Ow…" Squee groaned. The two children rubbed their heads and sat still, the fear and suspense gone for a moment, before another loud shriek from the television provoked their own shrieks.

"You guys are such babies!" Torque snorted. "It's just Hostile, it's not even that scary."

"Sh-Shut up Torque!" Aki pouted, crossing her arms as she jumped, seeing something awful flash across the screen.

"Torque's right. God, get some backbone, already," Melvin groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked over to Brian who was never one to stay out of a conversation, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was staring at the window intently, goosebumps covering his arms.

"Hey…you okay, Brian?" Zita asked curiously, noticing how the boy had blanched.

"Someone…there…there was a person in the window," Brian trembled, pointing to the darkness outside. "A-A d-dark figure…"

Melvin raised an eyebrow. Brian was never the type to get scared. He was usually very calm and collected, no matter what.

"W-Well?" Zita asked. "Who's…gonna go see?"

"Not me!" Brian gasped immediately, waving his hands in front of his face vigorously. "How bout'…Melvin! You do it!"

"Hell to the fucking no!" Melvin snapped, "I'm not going out there to get murdered!" he squealed.

"Torque!" Aki squealed. "You're the strongest, you do it!"

Torque shook his head, "I uh…gotta stay here and protect Zita, y'know?" he murmured, beginning to lift his weights nervously.

"I'll go."

The group looked over at Squee who seemed more than willing, which was a surprise because usually the smallest thing frightened the boy. Squee was completely stone-faced, his mouth turned down into a sour frown. He knew how much of a stalker Johnny was, but Squee was tired of it. It was one thing to follow him around on the streets, but spy on him when he was with his 'friends', and scare them half to death, no less. That was unforgivable! He was barely liked by them as it was, and he didn't need Johnny scaring them off.

"I'll go," Squee repeated, standing up from his seat almost mechanically, and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Aki squeaked, grabbing his arm gently. Squee turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow curiously. Aki looked down, blushing slightly. "Be careful," she whispered. Squee nodded and pulled his arm away, exiting the house.

"Aki loves Todd," Zita said quickly, sharply, and full of playfulness.

Aki glared at Zita, "Shut up! I do not!" she hissed.

Squee walked around the house to the side Brian had seen this 'dark figure'. He looked around, seeing neither action nor sign of Johnny. He tilted his head almost warningly and opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head. He stretched once and started to turn back to the entrance of the house, but something caught his arm. Fearing the worst, Squee slowly turned around, wincing and ducking as if he were going to be hit when he saw Johnny's bitter and distasteful glare.

"N-Nny…"

"Todd," Johnny drawled, making Squee wince again at how the man had referred to him by his first name, instead of his pet name.

"Nny…P-Please listen-" Though Squee had so many awful and horrid things he wanted to scream at Johnny…he couldn't. Johnny had been his friend, his mentor, and something like a father in a sick, twisted way, over the years. He wanted to apologize, but that wouldn't come out either.

"No, Todd, you see you've done something very very bad. Something that I look down upon. I was just here to tell you that you are no longer welcome at my home. I'm not going to watch you grow up around such imbecilic fools. You'll end up like them, and then I'll have to kill you. It was nice knowing you, but now we have to part." With all of that off of his chest, Johnny violently shoved Squee down to the ground, turning on his heel and playing with a butterfly knife to let his emotions simmer down.

"Johnny!" Squee yelled. "Wait!" Johnny didn't come back. He didn't turn, he didn't say anything, he didn't even pause! Squee hugged himself, looking down. "F-Fine! I really do hate you Johnny C! Don't ever speak to me ever again!" Squee suddenly felt dizzy, his head was spinning. He had to slap his palm against the side of the house. "Johnny...Johnny…don't leave me…" he cried. He knew it. He knew he needed Johnny more than anybody, but what little pride he had left was keeping his brain from realizing it.

"Todd….Todd, open your eyes, please. Come on, Todd…Tooooddd."

"P-Pito…" Squee smiled lightly and searched for the other boy's hand, grabbing it and curling up. He didn't open his eyes; they felt a bit too heavy.

"Ugh, gay!" Brian hissed, pulling his hand away and holding it to his chest.

Squee blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around. "H-Huh?"

"You had a panic attack!" Aki squeaked. The others nodded in agreement.

Squee clenched his hands and felt the plush fabric of Brian's couch. He lay back down and groaned, his head aching painfully. "I just need some water," he murmured, standing up and wobbling as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Squee laced his fingers and laid his head against his knuckles. That was two panic attacks in one day, which couldn't be good. He figured he'd just ignore it, and hope that nothing horrible happened. It couldn't be much worse than what he was going through now. Maybe he'd die? That sounded pretty good.

"Don't you dare think like that."

Squee felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him, too strong to be Pepito or Johnny's, but whose else could they be? He blinked and turned around, shocked that it was, in fact Pepito. His muscles had gotten much bigger, though not so terribly that he looked like some kind of disfigured overly active body builder, but definitely a bit more toned. Pepito chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to Squee's neck, gently nibbling on a fading hickey. "Pepito…" Squee murmured.

"Hm?"

"Pepito, this isn't my house, y'know," Squee murmured. "I don't think they'll appreciate you suddenly appearing…"

"Oh come on, Squee. You just don't wanna see me, huh?" Pepito mock whined. "Who's house is this, then?" he asked, looking around. He wouldn't really know, because if he ever went to Squee's house they never did leave the bedroom.

"It's…Brian's," Squee murmured, crossing his arms slightly as he moved away from Pepito.

Pepito cornered the smaller boy with his arms. "What…are you doing here? Brian isn't a good influence."

"He's my friend," Squee murmured. "They like me now…"

Pepito sighed, "Fine…I'll let you be friends with them, but I'll be watching you young man," he sighed softly, beginning to attack Squee's neck in kisses and nips again.

"Pepito…stop…you can't just do this anywhere!" Squee whined softly.

"What? This?" Pepito purred, nipping at the junction between Squee's jaw and earlobe, making the boy shiver as he tried not to give in to the pleasure.

"St-stop! You're being mean, Pepito," Squee groaned, which made Pepito laugh lowly.

"Oh, Squee, you haven't seen mean yet," the antichrist purred, putting his hands on Squee's sides.

Squee eyed him, a hint of confusion in his eyes before he realized what Pepito meant. "Oh! No no no!" he gasped, trying to get away as Pepito gently brushed his fingers over the soft flesh of his waist.

The Antichrist smirked and began to tickle Squee who tried not to laugh. He bit his lip, nearly to the point of piercing the skin with his dull teeth.

"St-Stop!" Squee cried, realizing his mistake when he started to laugh loudly, unable to stop or control it.

In the living room, the group of kids stared at the kitchen door, then around at one another.

"What's he doing in there?" Aki whispered.

"Maybe he's being murdered," Melvin suggested in a low tone.

Brian shook his head, "It…sounds like he's laughing…" he murmured, rubbing the back of his head. "So…who's gonna go check on him?"

Zita elbowed Torque, "You do it. You're the strongest!" she growled lowly.

"Fine…" Torque murmured, setting his weights down on the couch before he hesitantly made his way to the kitchen door. Swallowing and giving himself a mental pep talk for whatever might be going on on the other side; Todd was a very strange person. He slowly opened the door, quirking an eyebrow at the scene splayed out before him, then closed it again.

"Well?" Brian asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Did…you invite that antichrist kid over?" Torque murmured, slowly walking over and ducking his head.

Brian shook his head. "Isn't...isn't he supposed to be like…gone?" he asked worriedly. "Oh god…Todd's going to tell him that we're using him and he's going to asplode our heads!" he gasped, rocking back and forth as he held his head protectively.

"Shhh, shhhh, Brian! Shut up!" Zita hissed, flicking him in the head. "Don't worry, Todd wouldn't rat us out like that." She breathed softly. "He really thinks we want to be friends with him. It's okay." She continued to breathe steadily, swallowing as she clung to Torque's arm.

* * *

No one was quite sure how it happened, but it had. They watched, sitting separately from Squee and Pepito as they whispered to each other. Pepito was trying to make obvious advances every so often, but Squee would promptly reject them. They'd whisper lightly to each other, then a soft laugh or two could be heard.

At first Squee had denied that he and Pepito were an 'item' as Aki had claimed quite enthusiastically, but eventually Pepito had coaxed him into admitting it and Brian, with a motivational glare from Pepito, was more than happy to compliment how 'adorable' they looked together.

"Don't you wanna go to your house?" Pepito murmured to Squee, kissing his temple lightly as he played with the boy's hair.

Squee shook his head. "You know what today is," he whispered, burying his face in Pepito's shoulder.

"We can go to my housseee," Pepito purred, twirling a strand of Squee's hair with his index finger. He pulled lightly on it, then pulled Squee closer.

"Pito," Squee pouted, "you're making everyone feel awkward," he scolded lightly.

"Am not. Do you guys feel awkward?" Pepito asked, sending some warning glances around at the others.

The children vigorously shook their heads. "W-We're just watchin' some…y'know! Uh…some…" Brian stammered. "Some uh…"

"TV," Squee offered, noticing how Brian gestured towards the TV, but couldn't seem to think of the word.

"Yeah!" Brian nodded. "TV…we're watchin…some TV…"

"See," Pepito said, beginning to nibble on Squee's neck again.

Squee sighed, "You know, Pito…that one thing I do for you that you like sooo very much?"

"Huh?" Pepito blinked.

Squee rolled his eyes, "Usually whenever you have free time and my parents aren't home? Or sometimes we go to your house?" he murmured, trying not to be overheard by the others who were obviously straining to hear.

"Monopoly?" Pepito asked, genuinely confused.

Squee scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way he could put this without the others knowing what he meant. He brushed his hair back with his hand, sighing softly. "And sometimes I wear that outfit that you like? You know, the shirt with the buttons? The one's I have to keep sewing back on?" he drawled lightly.

Pepito rubbed his chin, and Squee could tell he was just playing around now. "Nooo, I don't know what you're talking about, Squee."

"You _do_," Squee murmured.

"Oh you mean se-" Before Pepito could finish his sentence, however, Squee's hand was slapped over his mouth, and his face was bright red.

"Seee…sending letters. Yes. Sending letters to your family. I won't help you…with sending letters if you don't stop scaring everyone," Squee nodded. "So. Stop it, okay?"

"Can we send some letters tomorrow, then?" Pepito begged.

"Yes."

"For as long as I wannttt?"

"Maybe."

"Will you lick the stamps this time!?" Pepito asked, clapping his hands together and perking up excitedly.

Squee glared at him, but Pepito looked pathetically desperate so, with a small sigh, he rubbed his forehead and nodded. "Fine…"

Pepito hugged him tightly, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he all but yelled.

Squee sighed again and surreptitiously glanced up at the other kids in the room; he could tell that most of them had gotten 'the drift' at some point or another. He tried to shrug it off, and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired- very depressed. Although the aura in the room had changed to a more upbeat, happy one, Johnny was still fresh in his mind.

"Well-" Brian finally interrupted. "It's three in the morning and I'm tired. What about you guys?"

The others nodded and stretched out in their respectable areas they planned to use to sleep. Brian was on one of the three couches, Melvin and Torque took the floor, Aki and Zita shared the largest couch, and Pepito and Squee had the third couch. Squee was nestled comfortably on top of Pepito, sandwiched between the Antichrist's warm body and a blanket. He closed his eyes and finally his mind shut down for sleep.

Though Squee had managed to get to sleep, it hadn't seemed to want to stay. He woke up in a cold sweat, the terror of a horrible nightmare too much for him. He trembled and let out a shaky breath as his heart tried to slow itself back to a normal rhythm.

"Mm…what's wrong, Squee?" Pepito murmured, rubbing the arch of the boy's back gently with his knuckles, his eyes still closed as he tried to wake up enough to tend to the frightened boy.

"N-Nothing…you can go back to sleep," Squee whispered, kissing Pepito's cheek gently.

"Nothing?" Pepito snorted, making sure to be quiet enough so as not to wake the children around them. "Your stress levels skyrocketed a few minutes ago…are you having nightmares again?"

"I'm fine," Squee said again.

"Don't lie to me, Squee. Don't you have Schmee with you?" Pepito asked, stroking his lover's hair lightly.

Squee shook his head, "I have…I mean…I can't be dependant on Schmee anymore. I have to help myself from now on," he whispered.

Pepito kissed his forehead. "Do you need some water?" he asked quietly, concern evident in his tone.

Squee shook his head, dipping his head down to lay it back in the crook of Pepito's neck. "No, no, I'm fine."

"I'll talk you to sleep again," Pepito offered softly.

Squee shook his head again, already feeling the nausea and dizziness of sleep depravation. "I'll…be fine…" he murmured.

"…If you have another nightmare, wake me up," Pepito said, gently, laying his head back again.

Squee nodded, closing his eyes, once again comforted by the warmth that radiated off of Pepito.

"Goodnight Squee…I love you."

Pepito watched Squee's already sleeping face, sighing softly as he closed his eyes one last time before falling asleep as well, breathing softly.

* * *

"Have you ever been in love…Rob?" Johnny asked, cleaning a machete as he sat beside his most recent victim, glancing at the nametag on his jumpsuit.

"Oh…yes! Yes! I have a beautiful wife a-and three children. I love them very much! Please let me go…" The man, named Rob, begged.

"Mmm…I see. And this feeling love, is it supposed to hurt?" Johnny asked, leaning forward as he carved some messy hearts into the wood of a stockade with the edge of his machete.

"W-Well…uhm…sometimes, I guess. But I really do love my wife very very much; and my children are young, they need a father. Please let me go!" The man continued to plead.

"There's this boy. His name is Todd, but I call him Squee. He lives next door and he's amazing. He used to be so afraid of me, but then…he just stopped. He stopped being afraid; he stopped having almost…any emotion at all, until recently. I cut him open one night…heh, don't worry I sewed him back up and everything, he's alright, but…ever since then he'd become a lot more…emotional. He felt fear and hate and happiness and sadness, and…all these emotions all at once. It kind of overwhelmed me, I guess-"

"Excuse me, sir, but can I please go home? My son, my youngest, he'll be so sad if you kill me. Please let me go."

Johnny stared at him for a moment. "Squee…Squee would want that, probably." He stared out the window. "I went to go pick him up at school today…but I found out that he's hanging out with some bad influences. He thinks they want to be his friend, but I know kids like them. The 'populars'. Everyone wants to be their friends. They're soooo amazing, with stars and rainbows and happy!" he exclaimed, demonstrating this with jazz hands. "But underneath they're just as fucked up and depressed as any other miserable human being. They're going to take it out on Squee somehow. I know they are."

"Please-"

"BUT…I promised myself I wouldn't help Squee. He needs to learn this on his own. I need to forget about him. Yes. Forget."

"Excuse me, but…can you please let me go? I never did anything to you…" Rob said, trembling as Johnny shot him a look that held extremely malicious intent.

"If grabbing the morning paper, breathing deeply in the morning air and looking content isn't an invitation for murder, I dunno what is," Johnny stated dryly, putting his chin in his palms. "Plus. Why should you get to be happy with a family while I'm sitting here, absolutely miserable."

"Well u-uhm…m-maybe if you would stop m-murdering people, then…uhm…he'd like you a bit more. A-and...be less…afraid?"

Johnny shrugged, "Maybe you're right…" he murmured, tapping his fingers against his chin. "I've already fed the wall for tonight. I suppose letting you return to your family won't be that big of a deal. I…actually don't feel like torture tonight," he said, rubbing his own neck with delicate fingers. He kicked open the stockades, the unlocked lock falling to the floor. The man scrambled up and was out of the door in a flash.

Johnny closed the door and sat down on the bed where Squee used to sleep. He gently rubbed the area where the boy's body would usually occupy. Johnny could swear that there was still subtle warmth lingering behind, like Squee had been there all along and had only just left.

* * *

**Are you guys dead yet? Did my stories finally kill you? No? Good. :D Uhm…I could have sworn I was going to say something…Erm…OH YEAH! I felt bad for not having that much NnySquee thus far, so I made this little Christmas flash as…maybe an apology? I guess so. O-O Usually apologies aren't as crappy and horribly put together as this one though….;;  
.com/art/A-Nny-Squee-Christmas-flash-147984886**


	9. Hurt

**Yay for more failure! Right?! RIGHT!? You all are so very kind, but I feel as the story goes on it just gets worse and worse and worse and...uhm...WORSE.  
**

**Sorry if the updates are slow for awhile, but I'm working on an Invader Zim dating sim and DAMN are those things hard to make. ;-;**

**

* * *

**Pepito huffed. He was definitely angry. He'd come all the way through the gates of Hell, so many many many miles from below to spend quality time with Squee. And dammit, he wanted it to only be Squee. Yet these infernal children were being…a cock block, so to speak. Pepito had suggested more than several times that he and Squee go to his house and hang out alone, but Squee wasn't exactly catching his drift.

"And so then I was like-"

Pepito rubbed his temples. Melvin's constant story telling was beginning to bother him. It was almost 6 in the evening, and the boy hadn't shut up. There was discarded soda and beer bottles riddled about he floor and a half eaten pizza plus three other empty pizza boxes. Brian found out earlier that he was going to live with his brother because his dad was going back to the marines and his mother was a stupid alcoholic that wasn't capable of caring for another human being. Brian was thrilled, of course.

"Hey Squee…why don't we get out of here, go to my house?" Pepito whispered, lightly nibbling on Squee's earlobe to entice him. "You did promise to…uhm…send letters with me," he chuckled lowly, letting a small breath linger between his lips and Squee's ear.

Squee groaned, "B-But…Pepito, can't we hang out for a little longer? Please?" he asked, looking at Pepito with large, pleading eyes.

Pepito stared at him, showing no intention of altering his decision, but Squee pressed on, his eyes simply shimmering in the light as he very subtly let his bottom lip jut out, putting his hands together pleadingly.

The other five in the room watched, wondering who would win the silent battle. It stayed like that for another minute or two before Pepito sighed and gave in, pulling Squee into an almost crushing hug. "You're too cute! I can't stand it!"

And what came next shocked every room occupant except for, of course, Pepito. Squee smiled brightly and let out a small giggle, clinging to him as they shared the warm embrace. Melvin, Brian, Aki, Torque, and Zita all looked at each other in mild shock. Squee was never happy. He never gave such a great genuine smile such as the one he gave to Pepito. He never let out any sounds of contentment that didn't sound like they were just mustered up replies of courtesy to someone's joke.

Squee noticed that Brian nervously picked up a beer can and flipped the tab back, taking a sip. For some reason he seemed terrified. Terrified of his contentment? Maybe he really believed it was the apocalypse, Squee thought. Or maybe it was something else? Was there some…jealousy in his eyes? No, no. Brian didn't like guys or homosexuality, for that matter. Really, he only liked Squee because he was Pepito's boyfriend. Being the boyfriend of the Antichrist had many advantages, but for some reason there was a void. A void that not even Pepito could fill.

Squee was roused from his thoughts by Pepito's voice and a finger prodding him in the side. "What's wrong Squee?"

"Oh…nothing," Squee smiled weakly, leaning on Pepito and closing his eyes.

"You can't fool me Squee. Why'd you get depressed all of a sudden?" Pepito asked softly, tilting the boy's chin up lightly. He leaned down and kissed Squee's lips with a very careful tenderness. "Tell me."

In the quietude of the room, Aki and Zita's small gasps of how adorable the couple was could be heard quite clearly. The girls held their breath, not wanting to miss a single moment.

"I just…can't stop thinking about…uhm…you know," Squee whispered, pressing his index fingers together innocently.

"Mm…that one man my father is so fond of. Hm…" Pepito let go of Squee and leaned back, lacing his fingers over his stomach.

"Please don't be mad!" Squee said quickly, crawling into his lap and hugging him. "Don't be mad at me, Pito…"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, Squee. I'm mad at…him. He completely took advantage of you for all these years!" Pepito murmured angrily, gently caressing Squee's lower back.

Squee looked down, "N-No he didn't…let's not talk about this…not here, okay?" he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Pepito once more on the lips.

Pepito nodded lightly in agreement, pulling Squee flush against him. He smiled and kissed his nose, then his forehead, and then both cheeks. "You're so adorable…"

"Who wants to watch a movie!?" Brian interjected. "We can watch Pineapple Express…it's a really good movie," he murmured, sounding almost bitter in his tone.

* * *

Almost six months had passed since Squee had seen either Johnny or Pepito. It was lonely at times. They were the only two that really made him happy, and he seemed to take out this discomfort on his body. He'd gotten up to fifteen piercings, five small hoops on the side of either one of his ears, a tongue piercing, two eyebrow piercings, and snake bites. The brief pain from the piercings was a small substitute for the void in his heart, however.

"Toddd!" Zita yelled, prodding the boy in the forehead. "C'mon! I brought my piercing stuff!" she chirped, holding his hand as she led Squee from the kitchen, to the living room. They now hung out at Brian's brother's house. Brian insisted they called him Brother or Bro instead of using his real name. Squee complied without questioning.

Squee looked down and blinked, feeling around his face. That too. He hadn't looked at himself in a mirror in a long time, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten some sleep. He was having Nightmares every night and Schmee had stopped talking to him altogether. He sighed softly, shaking his head. "I don't think there's anymore room…"

"There is!" Aki chirped. "We haven't pierced your belly buttooonn~" she sang out, making Squee wince.

"Only…girls get their belly button pierced." Squee crossed his arms and pouted slightly. He hated being treated like a girl, just because he was gay, but he managed to bite his tongue and put up with it.

"Come on Todd! It'll look so cute!" Zita piped in, shaking a dangly belly button piercing in front of his face.

"I don't think so…my dad…got really mad about the last piercing," Squee murmured, sticking out his tongue to show his neon yellow and black tongue ring. His father's outrage and beatings had been coming a lot more frequently since Squee had become more rebellious. He'd always show up to school or Brian's house with a black eye, or two, cuts and bruises all over his face, arms, and legs, but no one questioned it. Once or twice Brian had brought it up, but Squee was always quick to change the subject, afraid of what his friends would think of him.

"Please, Squee? Pretty please?" Zita knew the nickname held some kind of power over Squee. It completely captivated him, and made him melt into some kind of obedient mold. Squee hated it, but he had to comply or Zita's incessant pleads would bring back painful memories of Johnny, cutting him in the heart like a knife.

"Fine…" Squee murmured, and before he could say anything else, Zita and Aki were excitedly pulling him into the bathroom, running off to find Brian's older brother who they were convinced was an absolute god at piercing. But he was just another guy with a needle and no real common sense.

The boy sat on the toilet lid as Brian's older brother leaned in below him, examining his belly button. "Hmm…you're really skinny," the older observed, lightly running his fingers over the dip on Squee's stomach. "You don't eat a lot, do you Todd?"

Squee shrugged. "It's…no big deal…" he murmured.

Brian's older brother nodded briefly, "Mhm…Mhm…hmmm…ladies, you wouldn't mind giving me some room, would you?" he asked. Zita and Aki giggled, shook their heads, and moved to the doorway, only to be waved back further by Brian's older brother's hand. "A little further please…and close the door."

Aki and Zita blinked, taking on looks of disappointment. "Well…okay…" Zita murmured, "But let us see right when you're done!" they giggled and closed the door, running off.

Brian's older brother stood up, walking to the closed door. He turned the lock and listened to it click, then look almost predatorily at Squee. "Alright Todd…let's do this."

Squee scooted back a little nervously, "Uhm…yeah." He murmured, bracing himself as Brian's older brother prepared the needle. He swallowed lightly and held his breath, grabbing onto the older male's shoulders as the needle pierced through his skin and Brian's brother expertly worked the needle and piercing until it was finally through.

Although it hurt, the pain was a constant relief. Maybe because it took his mind off of the pain in his heart? Squee let out a breathy sigh, and moved to get up, but Brian's brother's hands kept his wrists pinned down to the toilet's lid. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he inquired.

"Zita and Aki-"

"Forget about those stupid little girls. They're annoying anyway. I don't see how you guys can stand being around them," Brian's brother chuckled.

"Well they'll get mad if-" Squee suddenly stopped, frightened by something that shone briefly in Brian's brother's eyes. Something akin to a look Johnny would often give him when he felt particularly…lusty. He never acted on the impulses, of course, but they were apparent to Squee who knew him inside and out.

It was such a blurry experience, and at first Squee struggled. Brian's brother's lips were crushed broodingly against his, and it was merely the shock that made him struggled. Brian's brother was very persistent, however, and soon Squee was relaxing, feel his shoulder blades, which practically connected, how tense they were, slowly relax with his shoulders. Things were moving way too fast in his mind. Suddenly he was on the freezing bathroom floor, pulling almost hungrily on Brian's brother's shirt and, once again much too fast, his shirt was shucked off somewhere that didn't matter at the moment. The once violent kiss was now tongues dancing and saliva mingling around, and had he always been chewing gum?

And again, very suddenly, Squee was lost, the weight that had been atop him had left, and it was a split second or two before he realized he was making out with the air. He blinked and looked up, flinching when he met the cold, yet burning, eyes of his lover.

"P-Pito…" Squee murmured innocently, pressing his index fingers together. Pepito threw Brian's older brother randomly, not caring about him. He grabbed Squee's arm painfully, and pulled him up, grabbing the boy's shirt and nearly dragging him out of the bathroom.

Zita and Aki grabbed Squee as he passed by, giggling. "Let us see, Squee!" Zita chirped, only to be silenced by Pepito's crippling glare. She obediently let Squee's arm go, and looked at Aki in fear as Squee began to protest. Pepito, however would not be moved, figuratively of course, and continued on, passing Brian who pressed himself up against the wall. Pepito backed up for a moment and poked Brian roughly in the chest, making him squeal slightly. "This. Is. YOUR FAULT!" he yelled, pushing him aside as he exited the house, slamming the front door, not caring that it caused some picture frames and other trinkets to fall and break.

For the walk to…wherever, Pepito was very quiet. Almost deadly was he in his quietude that Squee had begun to tremble in fear. "Uhm…Pito-"

"Save it," Pepito's words were swift and hard, like he had been anticipating Squee would speak at that very moment and planned out what was going to transpire all very well in his head.

They walked for another few minutes before reaching Pepito's house, long and towering, the feeling of near death and unruliness haunting its very essence. Pepito pushed Squee inside of his bedroom, watching him with the eyes of a hawk as he slammed the door, crossing his arms and silently asking Squee to explain himself. Squee had no intention of explaining anything.

"Todd, what on…earth! I can't even fathom how…" Pepito fished for the right words as he stressed noticeably. "Why. That's all I have to ask. Just why."

Squee moved back a little like a trapped animal, slowly getting further away from Pepito. He stood up and crossed his skinny arms over his thin chest. "Because…it's not like you're here in the first place! It's been six months. SIX MONTHS! At first it was okay…I'd see you periodically and we'd do a little something here and there, but then you just stopped showing up! How was I supposed to know you weren't breaking up with me!?" he asked, practiced tears falling down his cheeks. This was a trade he'd learned quite well, Pepito couldn't stand to see the boy sad.

"I said save it. It was all fine and dandy and cute little candy before, but I'm being serious now!" Pepito growled, grabbing Squee's shoulders. Squee began to tremble, looking at Pepito's deadly eyes with fear.

"W-Wait…Pepito y-you're just angry…maybe we should take a few days away from each other. You know, simmer down a lit…tle…" Squee grew silent when Pepito just seemed to get angrier. He shrank back, whimpering lightly as the other lifted his hand and brought it across the boy's face. The world stopped and grew silent, both boy's eyes growing as wide as the moon. Squee put a hand on his reddening cheek and looked up at Pepito who had an intense look of fear in his eyes.

"No! NO! Squee! Squee! I'm sorry, please…I didn't mean to-"

Squee backed away on shaky legs, terrified. Some even shakier breaths leaving his throat as tears laced his bottom eyelid. Pepito reached out, "Squee! Wait, please listen…it's the stress, and…I just…please!"

Squee backed up against the wall, Pepito slowly trailing him. He began to panic, making some small noises of fear as he felt around behind him, grabbing the doorknob. Quickly, Squee turned it and dashed out of the door, startling Pepito. "SQUEE! WAIT!" the other male yelled, beginning to run before his foot got caught in a pile of clothes, causing him to trip. "GODDAMN YOU ROOM. BE CLEAN FOR ONCE!" he yelled in his brief insanity.

Squee stumbled almost all the way to his house, shaking, running blindly, no set destination in his mind. Suddenly something cold had him, enrapturing his body, holding him close.

"Goddamit, Squee…"

Squee couldn't hear anything through his sobbing, or see anything through his tear-blurred vision, but before he knew it he was being carried, hoisted over a boney shoulder. He clutched to whomever it was, not caring if he were raped or murdered or violently mutilated. He was tired of the pure hurt and coldness he felt where there used to be a warm feeling. It wasn't too long before Squee was overwhelmed, and then everything after that was black.

* * *

Squee woke up, clutching his heart as he jolted into an upright position. He wiped tears from his eyes, but there weren't any there. He let out a small choke and tried to cry again, but the tears had completely stopped. He noticed that Schmee was placed delicately beside him. He picked the teddy bear up with a very careful tenderness, and kissed its fabric nose. "Oh Schmee…" he whispered, hiccupping oh so very lightly.

"Schmee…I don't know what to do…I'm so scared," the boy whispered, trembling. A few moments passed before Squee let out a small yelp, looking over to his bedroom door, which had abruptly swung open. He pressed himself against the wall, curling up as a knot formed in his stomach.

"Where do you think you've been!?" Squee flinched at the tone in his father's voice.

"I-I was…at Brian's house," the child whispered, shaking violently as his breath slowly left his body, making it hard to breathe. Squee's father sat on the edge of the bed, and when the boy started to cry he looked at him with angry eyes.

"Why in the Hell are you crying? I'm your father! And what were you thinking when you did…THIS!? I told you not to put these things back in or I'll rip them out!" Squee's Father yelled, grabbing Squee's eyebrow piercing and yanking it out, tearing the little bit of flesh that secured the metal. Squee let out a scream, tears filling his eyes.

"Stop stop!" Squee cried. "I'll take them out, I will!" But before Squee had the chance to do so, his father had grabbed the little dangly connecting from his belly button and yanked on it hard, tearing the skin and earning another scream from the boy.

Squee's father had effectively pulled out five or six more piercings before he got bored and left the crying boy to himself, blood rimming his ears, burning his eye, following the invisible symmetry line down his belly, and finally dripping down onto his bed. He tried not to cry too loud as he cleaned his own wounds, not wanting to anger his father any more.

Squee bandaged the deep wounds, trembling when he turned his head, disturbing his brow injury. Or when he breathed, which irritated his stomach injury. He wobbled back to his room, wiping the tears from his eyes as he laid in his bed, crying softly in pure agony.


	10. Pale

**I just realized I've been spelling Shmee with a 'c' like Schmee, and I honestly can NOT fathom why…I'm so odd…*head desk***

**READY FOR SOME MORE FAIL, KIDDIES!? Can you tell how utterly confidant I am? :D**

**And It's always Friday in this fic. I don't think there's a day (That's mentioned) that isn't a Friday. |D**

**And and and…uhm…if you guys want a visual of some of the characters I'm working with, and you're not sure who they are, you can refer to this place: invaderzim . tv (no spaces) Under characters. c:  
**

**It has a LOT of awesome information. Except Brian's brother, I don't usually believe in using OCs, but he wasn't meant to become a vital character. xD I think I'm going to give him a name…yes…I know exactly what I'll name him. It's an inside joke! :D **

**Okay, one last thing and then on with the story. I am SUCH a horrible proofreader. |D I was rereading some of the fic, and there are sooooooo many mistakeess. Sometimes I find myself thinking 'What in the Hell was I trying to say here?'

* * *

**

Pepito had tried three times to contact Squee, until he had to go back to Hell and continue his training. Squee slightly regretted not saying goodbye, but then again he was absolutely terrified of being face to face with Pepito. He knew the older boy didn't mean what he had done, but every time he thought of Pepito, it immediately led to thoughts of the violent beatings he received from his father.

Squee was at Brian's house, his head placed lightly in Brian's older brother's lap. It wasn't intentional; the boy had just dozed off and Brian's brother laid him down so he was more comfortable while he slept. Today, their group wasn't as large as it usually was. The only room's occupants were Brian's brother, Brian, Squee, Zita and Aki. Brian was sitting on one of the three couches, his legs tucked beside him. Aki and Zita were sitting opposite Brian, Aki's head in Zita's lap as she slept. Brian looked between the two isolated parties, and then sighed slightly, leaning backward to close his eyes.

"It's very slow today," Brian's brother commented conversationally, playing with Squee's hair as the boy nuzzled his stomach, clinging to him. Brian's brother had noticed that Squee always looked tired, and when he stayed the night, he would try to sleep, but would never really make it past the dozing stage, so he was happy to see his little brother's friend sleeping for once. He hated to admit it, but he had somewhat of a sweet spot for the small teen. The only reason he hated to admit it, was because they were a good 12 or 13 years apart, but who couldn't love that adorable face?

Brian shrugged, "It has been a very slow Friday," he commented back, nodding once to Zita who was nodding her head in agreement.

"My buddies are having a party. I wasn't planning on going, but if you guys wanna go I'll take you. One of their little brother's is uh…Billy," Brian's brother nodded. "He's gonna have some of his little friends there to, so I guess you could go."

"Billy Slunchy?" Brian murmured. "I guess so…I just feel so lazy," he drawled out, stretching his body before slumping over. "Wake up Zita and Todd," he murmured, waving nonchalantly as he made his way to the kitchen.

Zita plucked at some of Aki's thin hair, "Wake up," she urged, shaking the girl vigorously.

Brian's brother raised an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his head. Honestly, he regretted brining up the party. Todd was so adorable…he didn't want to wake him up. "Hey, Todd," he whispered, shaking the boy lightly. "Time to wake up."

Squee only snuggled closer to Brian's brother, curling into a small ball and letting out a cute yawn. Brian's brother took notice to this and his mouth twitched into a smile. He definitely liked the boy.

"Hey, Todd, time to wake up babe."

Squee yawned again and stretched out his body, his shirt rising rather high to reveal a painful looking rip where Brian's brother had pierced his naval. He grimaced slightly and rubbed the back of his head, but tried to ignore the questions trying to race out of his mouth. He continued to play with Squee's hair until, finally the boy's eyes opened.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Brian's brother chuckled, petting Squee gently as the boy sat up.

"What?" was the first thing out of the boy's mouth as he yawned one last yawn, and rubbed his eyes tenderly. He was having such a nice sleep; dreams of Johnny and dreams of Pepito, maybe even a very vague and dissipating dream about having a caring family. He hadn't had a dream like that since he was much, much younger. Back when he still had faith in the world and humanity.

"We're going to a party," Brian's brother chuckled, giving Squee a light poke in the forehead.

"But…I was so comfortable," Squee murmured, looking up at Brian's brother with adorable, shining eyes that just screamed, (to Brian's brother at least) 'You can have me'.

"Yeah, but the kiddies were bored and wanted to go out and play," Brian's brother shrugged. "C'mon, it'll be fun. My friend Greg has a lot of rooms in his house y'kn-"

Brian's brother was interrupted by a swift punch to the head. "Don't even think about it, Keo," Brian hissed, shaking his head.

"He wants it," Keo laughed throatily. Brian shot him a glare.

Even though Squee and Pepito got in a fight a few days earlier, the Antichrist would still murder him if anyone got their hands on the boy, and Kao was already being very touchy-feely.

* * *

Squee sat on the couch of a rich young man that he could only recognize as 'Da' Cone', according to Keo, but people simply called him 'Cone'.

Music was blaring, and people were dancing, knocking things over and making a mess. Squee didn't like it. He was used to quiet. Unless his dad was yelling or Johnny was making a ruckus next door, but even those noises were no comparison to the house at this moment.

The lights were off throughout the gigantic house, but the room was still lit with bright laser lights in some rooms, a strobe light in another room, and some dimly lit lamp lights coming from upstairs.

The smell of expensive marijuana was thick in the air, (Squee was familiar with the smell that often seeped from his parent's bedroom.) and the males sandwiching him in the couch were spilling beer and other alcoholic beverages on him left and right. He might as well not have existed, for every time he spoke he was rudely ignored. Finally Brian's older brother, or Keo, had come to his rescue. He pushed one of the large men away and plopped into the vacant spot right next to Squee, putting an arm around him.

"You alright, kiddo?" Keo had to yell over the music, nudging the boy lightly.

Squee shook his head, a little embarrassed that he wasn't having as much fun as everyone else. "I-It's…It's really loud!" he tried to yell, his small voice barely heard.

Keo's smile turned to a smirk for a mere moment, before it turned back into a smile, and he grabbed the small boy's hand, pointing to the stairs as he pulled him up. Squee followed along obediently, not thinking there was any real danger behind it. Keo was just be caring.

* * *

The room was dimly lit, like all the other rooms that were open upstairs. Keo had set Squee on the bed and was sitting next to him with two bottles of beer, and some joints nudged between his knuckles. "Have you ever had beer before, Squee?" he asked, handing one of the bottles to the boy. "It's really good."

Squee shook his head and pushed the bottle away, "I don't drink…" That was a lie. Whenever Pepito was in the mood, he'd help Squee get into the mood as well, usually by loosening Squee's tension with a little wine. Squee didn't mind, he'd do anything for Pepito, but the slight drunkenness just made it so much better, and Squee always felt much more relaxed, and a lot less guilty for participating in such an act when he was still so young, even though he had reached a steady fourteen back in February.

Keo took a short swig of his own beer before placing the edge to Squee's lips. "C'mon. A little won't hurt," he chuckled.

"No…I don't really think-"

"Hm…Brian was right, I guess, " Keo sighed. "I didn't want to believe him."

"Wh-What?" One million and two thoughts and scenarios were racing through Squee's head at the mention of the 'clan leader'. Was he tired of Squee? Was he going to kick him out of their little group? Was he no longer good enough to be considered 'popular'?

"No, no…forget I brought it up. I shouldn't," Keo shrugged, looking away.

"N-No! Please tell me!" Squee begged, clasping his hands together. He looked at Keo with large, terrified eyes, making the older male smirk.

"Right. You're so cute; I guess I'll tell you. Brian was considering kicking you out of their circle because you're too straight edged. I.E; you don't drink or smoke. It's uncool, y'know?" Keo smirked, taking another drink of his beer. It was all a lie. Brian wouldn't dream of upsetting Squee, or he'd have Pepito to answer to, but it was just so goddamn easy.

"R-Really? I can drink! I can smoke too! I can do it! I just choose not to!" Squee nodded vigorously.

"Prove it." Keo shoved his beer bottle back at Squee who took it and easily downed the entire bottle, and then some when Keo had offered him a second one.

Squee didn't get the immediate confusion mixed with relaxation he usually got when he had alcohol, which was puzzling, but he simply ignored it. He did, however, tense when he felt Keo's hand brush against his lower back.

"You're still so tense, loosen up a little, babe," Keo chuckled lightly, holding up the joints he had harvested from some games downstairs. He placed one lightly in Squee's hand, and then walked over to a stereo, looking at some CDs before placing one in and playing it. Some light music (which was meant for setting a certain mood) only made Squee apprehensive and nervous. Squee pocketed the joint and shivered.

"I know!" he chuckled weakly, "How about we go back downstairs and join everyone else. It sounds like they're having fun," he said, trembling as Keo walked back over, his hand began to rub his thigh tenderly.

"How about we stay up here," Keo countered easily, pushing Squee down against the bed. He climbed on top of him and pinned the boy's scrawny wrists down, staring at him as his eyes darted from side to side like a trapped animal.

"Please let me go," Squee whimpered, shaking violently as some tears dripped down his temples. It was true that he loved Johnny. (He thought at least, it was very controversial) And it was true he loved Pepito. And it was true he'd even started to feel something for Brian's brother, Keo, but he refused to subject himself to lie down and take it from anyone who wanted him. He had to admit half of his mind was trying to push him into letting Keo have his way, mostly because the man was one of the few people to ever show him affection, but the better half of him was sane enough to say no.

"You're too cute, Todd, I'm not going to stop," Keo chuckled darkly, pulling off Squee's shirt easily. His eyes narrowed on the long scar going down Squee's chest and stomach, the better part of it had been hidden when he had given him the naval piercing, but now it was in plain view. "How'd you get this, Todd? Hm?" he asked, tracing the scar with his finger.

"St-Stop!" Squee cried, trying more vigorously to push Keo off of him. "Let me go! Let me go!" he yelled. To his surprise, he was able to wiggle out from underneath the other and was out of the room, and more importantly out of the house in a flash.

* * *

It had been _hours;_ literally _hours _since Squee had escaped Brian, and he was more than lost. All he could recognize was the dank, chilly air that was something akin to the feeling he got when in Johnny's home. Dark alleys were, probably, occupied by drug dealers and axe murderers. He swallowed and choked out a sob. He was going to be murdered, he just knew it. And no one would miss him, he just knew it. And his parents would laugh, he just knew it. And Johnny wouldn't care, he knew it. The thoughts made Squee dizzy, and it didn't help that he could feel himself losing his grip on sanity. He alcohol was beginning to take over his body, and maybe that was how he got so lost in the first place.

He groaned lightly and braced himself against a wall, collapsing to his knees. "O-Ow…" he whispered as his head began to throb. Lights were beginning to go out; even the late night establishments were shutting down. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. 3:00 AM.

"Maybe I should ask for-"

"Hey little boy."

Squee wasn't stupid, but he could really use the help… He pondered if he should turn around and ask for directions, or if he should simply run. He decided against the latter.

"H-Hello, sir, do you know how I can get back to…" Squee paused for a moment. Was it safe to give out his address? Probably not, but he was desperate, and Johnny may have been a little miffed at him, but the maniac was always right next-door. Squee was sure he'd protect him. He swallowed and continued, "334th and Finch Street?"

"That area's a little ghetto. Not as ghetto as down here, but still ghetto. A pretty boy like you shouldn't be walking all alone," the looming man chuckled, trapping Squee against a wall with his arms. He reached out and captured Squee's chin, lightly running his thumb down the small boy's lips.

"P-Please…don't…" Squee whimpered lightly, trembling. Maybe he should have just let Keo have his way. At least he wouldn't be trapped by some dirty stranger!

The man easily picked up the struggling boy, walking further and further down a dark alley where no one would think to find Squee's dead body after he was raped and murdered. That's what Squee thought, at least. The man's fingers wrapped around the boy's neck to hold him down as he tore at his shirt, laughing manically.

Squee began to scream for help, only to have a pair of fingers shoved into his mouth, almost down his throat, muffling the cries. It didn't, however, stop Squee from struggling.

"Stop," the man laughed, angering Squee.

_How can I be so weak it's actually LAUGHABLE!? _Squee scolded mentally. He tried to push the man off, but the man merely grabbed the underside of Squee's legs and hoisted him up, pressing him firmly against the cold, concrete walls of the alley. Even as Squee kicked his legs fiercely, he was just too weak to escape.

He closed his eyes to let out a strangled cry, and as he reopened them the familiar shadowy figure of a certain someone frightened him so much, that he bit down hard on the fingers invading his mouth. The man retracted his fingers, and hissed, raising his hand to hit the trembling boy, but something caught his wrist. The man dropped Squee who fell to his knees and tried to hold up his shirt with frail arms.

"N-Nny!" Squee squealed, eyes wide with wonder, confusion, fear, sadness, guilt, and a mixture of other feelings.

Johnny was quick to ignore him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked the man firmly, figuring he'd give him some miniscule chance to justify himself.

The man merely rolled his eyes, "Get out of the way Twiggy. You can have your turn later."

Johnny's blood boiled for a moment at the comment, but he brushed it off. The man would pay for it all later. "That, sir, is my property," he stated bluntly, pointing to Squee. He didn't like referring to Squee in such a way, but so severe were the circumstances.

"Hey man," the man chuckled. "I ain't tryin' to take your piece of ass or anything, but-"

Before the man could continue, he got a swift punch to the jaw by none other than Johnny C. The sound and pure _impact _was surprising to all parties, especially Johnny who had to stretch out his fingers and exercise his achy knuckles.

Johnny smirked and pulled one of his long, beautiful machetes out of a large black bag. It was nicely polished and most of the blood had been cleaned off. "This. Is going to be fun."

"Nny, no!" Squee said, running over and grabbing the maniac's arm. He whimpered and buried his face in Johnny's side. "I don't want to see anyone get killed right now."

Johnny looked at the boy sympathetically, though he let out a slight sneer at the passed out man on the damp alley floors. He put the machete away, and picked Squee up, wincing visibly at how the boy had gone from a steady 100 pounds, to an anemic 90. He peered for the first time at the boy's face and froze, "Squee…what on earth did you-"

"Don't ask, Nny," Squee murmured, closing his eyes as he curled up in the maniac's arms.

* * *

When Squee woke up for the second time in one day, he heard uncharacteristic humming. He looked around, and the nostalgia of Johnny's house filled his heart to the brim with memories. Slowly getting up, the boy exited the room and nearly floated to the kitchen, so light was he on his feet.

"You certainly are a target. Ever since you were a child," Johnny said conversationally.

"That's not funny…"

"It wasn't mean to be. I'm very worried about you Squee, all the time, okay?" Johnny confessed, a light pinkish tint flittering across his cheeks- though it was only momentarily.

Squee's lips parted as if he were going to say something, but instead he stood right behind Johnny, grabbing the man's shirt as he began to turn around, and pulled him down into a warm, tender kiss.

Johnny was shocked, frozen in place. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He tried to play it off as a usual, every day thing, by pushing Squee away, chuckling, handing him a bowl of pasta, and patting him lightly on the bottom, "Go on and eat you weirdo."

He tried to ignore the glint of pure hurt in Squee's eyes as he sat down, watching the boy curiously. "Well? Aren't you hungry?"

Squee shook his head, pushing the food away. "Not really…"

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Eat," he demanded more sternly, watching as the boy sighed and picked the bowl up, beginning to slowly eat the pasta. He had been hungry earlier, but Johnny's rejection had left a bad feeling in his stomach that made him want to curl up and die somewhere.

Johnny sighed as well, placing his chin in his palm as he tried to think of how he could convince Squee to stay away from those bad influences he was so fond of.

* * *

**Ho, ho, ho. More fail. FAIL. FAILLLLLLL. I'm going back to sleep now...*Dies* **


	11. Cold But I'm still here

**I gave myself a few choices for this chapter. (Or maybe the next one.) The one I chose is going to make you all veryyyyy angry with me, but let me just say this; DON'T. STOP. READING.**

**I. HAVE. FINALS. NEXT. WEEK. I'm such a freshman…all terrified and stuff…*Melts into a puddle of goo***

**Remember to please review. C: I love reviews, and I ALWAYS reply! I promise! PROMISE! AGHHHHHHHH WKRLQJDKLJWMSLFKWELS: . **

**Well…now I know why no one wants to talk to me. xD;;;**

**Also, sorry this chapter is so short, but…stuff is gonna happen. xD And…uh…sorry if there are a buttload of mistakes. I didn't proofread. :B

* * *

**

"Nny, you would never understand." Squee whispered as the man's fingers curled around his neck. His head slowly began to turn to the side, feeling Johnny's thumb make a small trail across his throat.

"I understand more than you know, Squee," Johnny whispered in an equally soft voice. Talking loudly, now, just seemed deafening. "I always have. If it weren't for me you wouldn't know the values you know now."

"You didn't teach me anything…you just gave me nightmares," Squee murmured bitterly, looking to the side at the rotting floorboards. He closed his eyes as Johnny let out a low hiss of anger.

"I taught you so much. Everything you know now is thanks to the knowledge I gave you. If those damned parents were the only influence you had when you were younger, you'd be dead."

Squee slapped Johnny's hand away. "Sh-Shut up! My parents try their hardest. You wouldn't understand since you won't even consider settling down with a wife and kids!"

"I don't want a wife. There isn't a single person on this earth I'd consider spending possibly the rest of my life with. I don't _like _women, Squee. I find it hard to trust anything that bleeds for five days a _month _and doesn't die." Johnny explained thoroughly.

"You liked Devi," Squee objected, perking up defensively.

"Well-"

"And if you're going to say she's a woman, I'll also bring up Edgar!" Squee nodded firmly. "I know that you really did love them both, but you just refuse to listen to your better conscience."

"Well I also don't like chi-"

"I'm a child!" Squee snapped before Johnny could finish. "All of your explanations are void, Nny-"

(This is where I almost typed 'Squee' as 'Flea'…I should be getting to bed.)

Johnny's hands were slapped down firmly on either side of Squee; he was beginning to get an irritating scratch in the back of his mind. They stared daringly at each other for a good few minutes, before Johnny's head dropped and he scooped Squee up. He carried the boy to the room he hadn't visited in well over half of a year. "Fighting is stupid," the man murmured. "There's no use in spending this little time we have together yelling at each other."

"Little time?" Squee questioned, all anger cast aside as he stared at Johnny in confusion. The maniac very gently laid the boy down on his bed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm going to have to leave soon, and I won't be coming back this time," Johnny explained calmly. There was an entire speech he'd planned in his mind many times over the last six months, but he'd managed to sum it up in one, careful sentence.

Squee stared up at him, eyes wide, "No…what? What!?" he cried. "What do you mean!? Never!? Like never never!?" Squee screamed, pulling on Johnny's shirt collar.

Johnny chuckled, though it sounded pained and weak. "Like never never," he affirmed, looking down at his feet, then up at the ceiling. "Because…you're too old for me now- not in a weird way- and it's past the point where I just can't convince you people are evil anymore. I'm sorry Squeegee…"

"Wait! Nny! Please," Squee begged. "I can cha-"

Johnny shoved his hand violently at Squee's mouth, making the boy pull back and wince. "No, Squee. I can smell the alcohol on your breath, and I found this in your pocket."

Johnny pulled out the small joint he'd discovered on Squee's person. He twirled it in his fingers, and shook his head, then flung it into a trashcan. "I refuse to stay here and watch you fall at your own destructive hands. Because, well…I…I lo…you're a very good friend Squee."

Squee felt sobs trying to escape, effectively choking him up. "N-Nny," he whimpered, putting his head in his hands.

"Don't cry…"

"N-Nny…" Squee's voice went up in pitch as he began to cry, shaking. "Nny…Nny…" The small boy repeated the name like a mantra, rocking back on forth.

"Squee listen-" Johnny tried to get a word in edgewise, but Squee was already on the verge of a panic attack, so the maniac sighed in agitation and pulled the boy against him, petting his hair gently until the noises stopped and he was breathing evenly.

"Nny…" Squee whimpered lightly in his delirium, reaching out before he settled down and seemed to hurtle into a deeper, less animated sleep.

Johnny put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. He was so confused. He new he loved Squee, but his interpretation of the word was so sick and twisted. He loved Edgar, even though they had only had one conversation, and then he killed the man. He'd loved Devi, and then was convinced by his muses to try and kill her. And now he loved Squee, and he was afraid that the boy would be next on his serial heat-of-passion killing list.

* * *

It had taken awhile, but Squee had managed to get his life back to normal, if he could even call it that. He and Pepito were back together, he hadn't seen Johnny again in a few weeks, and his parents were ever the abusive pair.

"Alright, Todd, we're coming up to the house now, okay?" Zita chirped, leading the boy by his frail shoulders down the overcast streets.

Squee nodded lightly, unconsciously waving his arms in front of him. The children laughed. What they had planned was very terrifying, apparently, but Squee had no idea what they could be planning. It was some form of initiation, or something, although they'd been friends for about a year.

It was oddly cold for a Summer day, but then again their town was very strange.

uddenly the girls stopped him, giggling like mad. "Alright Todd! This is yourrrr..." they both inhaled deeply and looked at each other, then threw their arms into the air as Brian took off Squee's blindfold. "INITIATION!" they finished with a yell.

Squee blinked, his eyes automatically glued to his house. But they didn't know where he lived, did they? He suddenly realized they were all...looking elsewhere. He reluctantly followed their curious looks to that house. That decrepit, old, sickening house.

"Rumor has it the person behind all those murderers lives here," Melvin whispered. "And so you're initiation is to go in there and get something important...like...a photo, or...uhm...some clothes, or something, and if you come out alive, you are officially part of the group!" he explained vigorously. The girls and Melvin all made 'scary' noises, trying to make Squee nervous, but it didn't seem to work.

"Well aren't you scared?" Brian drawled. Squee shook his head, making everyone even more confused.

"It's okay. This will be easy," Squee said, stonefaced. It really would. Johnny probably wasn't home, and even if he was, what would he do? He'd tried to convince himself over and over again to kill the boy, but he just couldn't do it. Before anyone could stop or question him, Squee was already squeezing through the small gap between Johnny's boarded up window. He really had put on some weight thanks to Pepito insisting he eat right. He was still a little underweight, but not somuch as he had been before. It was quite the task to squeeze through the window, but he managed to.

Squee stood up once through the window and inhaled the familiar scent of blood. He exhaled, and closed his eyes, beginning to look around. He knew Johnny kept some clean clothes under the bed; he didn't want to bring the other children clothes drenched in blood, or Johnny would get in trouble. He hummed as he felt around under the bed, his hand brushing against something square. Curious, he took it out and immediately recognized it as a shoe box.

Squee looked around nervously, wondering if he should invade Johnny's privacy or not. He decided it wasn't such a bad idea. The sounds of his friends laughing and playing around to pass the time could be heard outside of the room, so he tried to focus on that. Tried to think of all the good times the group will have together in the future. He'd finally be considered a human; someone that his friends could count on.

Squee opened the box, tilting his head at the curious looking polaroids. His eyesbrows furrowed there were pictures among pictures among pictures of him. Sleeping, sleeping in all of them. Every. Single. One. He rubbed his temples. This was weird. Really, really weird, but he couldn't help but feel a little flattered. Upon further inspection he found a picture of a woman, that he could only figure was Devi.

"She's pretty..." Squee murmured to himself, running a finger over her hair as if she could feel the halfhearted pet. He sighed and set the picture back in the box, picking up another one he was sure wasn't him. He made a small hum sound, and rubbed the back of his head. He bit his lip slightly and turned the picture of some man he'd never met before around. "Edgar? This is the infamous Edgar?" he chuckled lightly. The man was unconscious, lying on the floor. Squee knew Johnny had some kind of habit of taking pictures of his victims. Maybe for some sort of remembrance or reassurance?

That's the impression he always got. Squee put the picture in his pocket and picked up another one, letting out a small laugh at a false nostalgia.

It was a picture of Johnny; he was obviously much younger, maybe a freshman in high school, and his hair wasn't as spiky as it was now. He looked like he was in the middle of a dramatic speech, the back of his hand was placed over his forehead and he was bent backwards as if he were going to faint. The few kids around him were laughing; not at him, but with him.

Squee could not recall Johnny talking about any friends, but that's what it appeared to be. There was a large sign that read 'Drama Theat-' and then the edge of the Polaroid cut it off, but Squee knew what it said. "I didn't really think Nny would be a Drama person," he murmured.

Then again, he was pretty sure Johnny didn't even see _himself_ like that. Johnny could barely remember anything before he came to the house. Actually, he could barely remember coming to the house, or falling victim to its evil. He had told Squee he remembered being picked on as a child, but he must not have remembered having friends beyond the evidence contained in the picture.

Although Squee would have really enjoyed keeping such a lighthearted picture of Johnny, he wouldn't be able to take it in good conscience, so he set it back in the box. He finally found a specific picture he'd been looking for. It was one of he and Johnny when they were both a bit younger. He smirked slightly, knowing the picture would make his friends nervous as to why he was hanging out with a maniac.

He figured he'd divert their attention from the theory that Johnny was a homicidal maniac and claim that he was just his neighbor and a friend of his parents. Nothing more, nothing less. He giggled at his own plot, and stuck the picture in his pocket, putting the lid back on the shoebox, and placing it back under the bed.

As he felt around under the bed, he felt something curious…a book? He pulled it out and recognized it immediately as Johnny's diary. He swallowed nervously and opened it, curiosity nearly killing him.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I had another one of those dreams. The ones where I'm not asleep, but it's not real. A hallucination, I suppose you can call it. It was a party and I was actually invited! There was Edgar, and Devi, and some other people I sort of recognized too. They were all having a really good time. I was looking around for someone, but I didn't know whom, so I decided to sit down. No one stared at me, and no one was talking about me negatively, so I was actually smiling. I didn't feel the awful, horrible intent of murderer, which only heightened the ecstasy. Finally I found who I was looking for. It was my Squeegee, but it wasn't. It was some horrible awful, disgusting thing that was just wearing the skin of Squee. He was almost akin to…those awful human beings I rid the earth of. Die-ary, I think I have to kill him. _

Squee shivered and skimmed through the pages, seeing his name several times, especially towards the end of the diary. He finally made it to the last page.

_Dear Diary, _

_I found Squee's poetry/story journal. He stopped making the amazing poems that always made my heart cringe with…maybe it was guilt? I'm not sure, but it was very odd. Diary, oh, Diary, how I wish I had my dear Squeegee back…_

Squee's eyebrows furrowed guiltily. He put the Diary back into its place and walked back to the window he'd entered from, sliding through until his small hips got stuck. He held up the picture to his friends and gave thumbs up, smiling. His friend promptly cheered.

"Good job Squee! You're part of the group now!" Aki cheered happily, clapping.

"It wasn't hard! You guys are all wrong!" Squee replied, trying to turn his hips in the right direction so they'd fit through the boards.

"About what?"

Squee cringed. This would happen just lovely. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled. His eyes widened and he tried to hold onto the sill. "A-Ah! Wait! Stop!" he cried, trying to pull himself back out. "Help! You guys! Help!" he squeaked, reaching out for someone to take his hand.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Stop messing around, Todd," he yelled to him.

Zita and Aki looked at each other worriedly as Squee disappeared. "I-I don't think he was playing around, Brian!" Zita squealed.

"He's gonna get murdered!" Aki cried.

"Shut up. No he's not. We'll just wait for him to stop being stupid," Brian snorted. He'd never admit to it, but secretly he hoped Squee would be murdered.


	12. The Horror of Our Love

**AND HERE IT IS. The **_**dreaded **_**chapter that will probably make me lose all my alerters with one swift kick in the nuts!**

**I'm gonna repeat this just so y'all don't HATE ME. PLEASE. DON'T. STOP. READING. It's the climax! Not the end! Things will get better! They will goddamit…-Sob- **

**And sorry AGAIN for the lameness and overall fail. :D LOW SELF-ESTEEM FTW!**

**Anyway, the film 'Maurice', for some reason, mostly inspired this chapter. xD **

**Another chapter I didn't proofread, so please forgive mistakes. c:**

**-Cough- Reviews are awesome. -Cough-  
**

**

* * *

**Squee slowly cracked his eyes open, trying to move his arm to his forehead, only to realize he was completely strapped down to cold concrete. He looked around to the best of his ability, "Nny!" he squeaked.

No answer.

"Nny! Nny! NNY!" Squee cried, kicking his legs. "Nny help me!" The boy stopped his struggling when he saw Johnny watching him from a chair seated only feet away.

Johnny tapped his foot, obviously very deep in thought. "Squee…" he murmured, scratching his chin.

"Nny…let's talk…can you let me out of this thing?" Squee asked, referring to the straightjacket that firmly held his anemic arms, accompanied by chains that ran across his arms and were bolted securely into the ground.

"There was so much time to talk, Squeegee, so much time back then. All the time in the world. Now is not time for talk, it's time for action." Johnny stood up almost hauntingly, and grabbed a bag, crouching beside Squee. "You see, Squee, the only way to stop this…this ache in my chest is to annihilate you; in the nicest sense of the word, of course." Something from that short speech seemed familiar to Johnny, but he cast it away. "I have a strict policy against killing children, but this is something I have to do."

Squee remained silent, staring at the ceiling. He let out a small sigh, mulling something over in his mind.

"Well?" Johnny asked. "Where the terror? Where the blood curdling screams and begging for your death to be swift?"

"Remember who you're talking to, Nny… If I'm going to die, I'd rather it be at the hands of you."

"…Shut up," Johnny said dumbly, completely at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Nny."

There was another guilty stab in Johnny's chest that only furthered his rage. "I SAID SHUT UP GOD DAMNIT!" He angrily shuffled through his bag, wondering what tool he should use.

Squee watched him, his mind beginning to slow down from it's usual one-million thoughts a minute. _So this is really the end?

* * *

_"_Nny…where do people go when they die?" Squee had asked one day. _

_Johnny watched him, absently slurping a brain freezy. He hummed in thought and shrugged, "Heaven, Hell. It's subjective Squee." _

"_What's sub…ect…?" _

"_Subjective means it depends on how the person lived their life before they died. If they were bad they go to Hell. If they were good; Heaven." Johnny explained. _

"_Where do you think I'm gonna go?" Squee asked a bit worriedly, though excitement shone clearly in his eyes. _

_Johnny chuckled. "Heaven for sure. You're too good for Hell. It's not all that great of a place. Heaven is really boring though." _

"_Where are you gonna go?" Squee asked Johnny, tilting his head curiously. _

"_Hmm…I don't think I'll go anywhere. I think I'll probably just rot in the ground like any other self-respecting idiot," Johnny murmured, shrugging again. _

_There was a lifetime of silence before Squee spoke again. _

"_Why do you kill people all the time?" the boy questioned. _

_Johnny knew the truth would be too long and complicated for Squee's young mind to comprehend, so a little white lie couldn't hurt. _

"_So you can live safely in a world without bad people. I'm here to protect you, Squee," Johnny chuckled, ruffling the young boy's hair. "Though I can't say I can protect you from me," he nodded, rubbing his chin lightly with his index finger. _

_Squee blinked, then smiled, "You're an angel, Nny!" _

_Johnny rubbed the back of his head, "Sure, Squee. I'm an angel. I'm _your _angel." _

_

* * *

_Squee smiled nostalgically, murmuring things to himself. Johnny couldn't quite understand him, but he also didn't really care. Not while he was in such a fury, at least.

Johnny examined a machete, smirking dangerously. He easily unclipped the straightjacket, and spread it open, cutting Squee's happy-face shirt open. He put the handle of the machete between his teeth and pulled out a black marker, trailing the light scar where Squee's last incision had been made. The less Squee seemed to care, the angrier Johnny became. "Squirm, dammit! Scream! Curse me! Get angry!"

Squee shook his head, "I don't care Nny."

"How come!? WHY!?"

Squee looked away. He had never really realized it. Not until just that very moment where the words forced themselves out of his mouth like vomit. He didn't see it coming, not even slightly, and after he'd said it, it seemed to escape from his mind completely. Had he really said it? Or had he dreamed it? Johnny's reaction was all he needed.

"Love is such a petty thing. It's nonexistent. Love is a fool's game and all the players are just lowly pieces of shit, cheating their way through the game at every turn they can. It's just another challenge. Something to be won, not earned. And that's why love cannot exist," Johnny scoffed, piercing Squee's chest with the machete. The boy bit into his lip, trying not to cry out as the sharp blade sliced his flesh open, precious blood pouring out in streams.

_It's okay. It'll end soon. It'll end soon. _Squee repeated in his mind like a mantra, becoming dizzy from the sight of his own body split open. He stuttered slightly, only able to speak in a small whisper.

"What's that?" Johnny asked, leaning in.

"You're my angel, Johnny," Squee repeated, coughing up blood that resulted in a red trail down the side of his mouth.

Johnny blinked, his eyes growing wide, then narrowing on the boy. He hastily pried his fingers into the space between Squee's left and right rib columns, pulling until he could see Squee's precious, precious beating heart.

Squee started to drift in and out of consciousness, feeling his stomach churn angrily as if there was a raging storm brewing up. It was a good thing he rarely ever ate, or he was sure he'd be choking on his own vomit.

That would just be degrading.

Johnny expertly twirled a knife with his skilled fingers, then stabbed Squee in the stomach, grimacing at the disgusting fluids that drained out. Squee's eyes rolled back, and he let out a small squee of agony. He was truly suffering, but it wouldn't last much longer; perhaps only a few more seconds. Squee was a strong boy, able to withstand even the most excruciating pain, but he wasn't immortal.

Johnny observed his black leather gloves for a few moments, before he was roused from his observations by Squee's eyes opening and darting around. The boy jolted as if he had just been roused from sleep, and coughed, cringing as he let out a weak scream. He arched forward (to the best of his abilities) and his chest heaved, his heart cringing visibly as it finally made itself give out. Maybe from shock? Or maybe Squee was just powerful enough to make his heart purposely give out to end his pain? Maybe-

As Johnny thought of the infinite amount of maybes, something dawned on him. Squee had stopped moving. His heart was frozen in place. His eyes were open and vacant, and his face was rapidly turning paler. "Hey…don't be stupid, Squee…wake up."

Johnny stood, feeling a bit awkward. "…Hey…Squeegee we can get some Brainfreezies. You have to wake up first." His eyebrows furrowed. "Squee…SQUEE!" he yelled, trying to startle the boy back to life. He looked at his hands and fell back to his knees, carefully picking up the boy's heart, eyeing his aorta.

Suddenly, Johnny realized something. Squee wasn't waking up. He wasn't going to wake up. Ever. A sense of pure agony and fear overwhelmed his common apathy. It was as if the border that had suppressed every single real emotion for the last few years finally snapped, and a dizzy sense of self-hate consumed his very being. He covered his mouth and doubled over, the smell of blood was thick and, for once, vile. He could feel vomit rising in his throat, something he couldn't remember feeling before. He had to cover the boy's body haphazardly with a blanket in order to save himself the dreadful sight.

He had actually done it. He had succeeded in killing the last and only thing he had in the world. He'd killed his best friend. He'd killed someone's child, albeit Squee's parents probably wouldn't care much. He'd killed someone's friend and someone's lover. He was aware he'd done this before, but the pure gravity of this particular situation had hit him head on. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was dry sputters as he attempted to completely comprehend what was going on. His hands were trembling, his temples were pulsating, and it felt as if his brain had melted into a puddle of brain jellies.

Unsure of what to do for once, Johnny gently picked Squee up, after unclipping the restraints he'd used, and began his trek to the upper floors of the house. He laid Squee on a blanket on the floor and watched him. A lump was slowly forming in his throat as disobedient tears slid down his face and wet his cheeks.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He clutched his head and screamed into his arm. He didn't want to be loud and rouse attention. It was an unneeded hassle at the moment. He could hear Squee's so called 'friends' laughing and playing outside as they waited for him, so unknowing and ignorant were they. Johnny rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a shuddered sigh, slowly making his way to the front door. He breathed in deeply and composed himself. He decided he'd let the children discover Squee. That way they'd tell their parents and said parents would take all the necessary actions to arrange a beautiful funeral for the boy.

Johnny stepped out of the house, wincing slightly as he stepped into reality. He looked over to the children who had abruptly stopped, staring at him. He was still covered in the blood of their friend, and his face was pale from crying. He looked away and began to walk down the street, holding back his cries of piercing guilt and depression.

Brian looked and Torque and Melvin. He gave a brief nod. "I'll go see..."

"No!" Aki cried. "Brian don't! You're going to get hurt!" she sobbed, hugging Zita who had begun crying as well.

"They're right, Brian, I'll go," Torque said. "The High School football team has really toughened me up. Way more than before," he nodded, flexing his muscles. "If there's anyone else inside, I can take them."

"Torque, no!" Zita nearly screamed, clinging to him.

Aki pulled Zita back into a hug and nodded in agreement. "Torque is the only one that would stand a chance."

Torque nodded back to her, and slowly made his way up to the house. He put his hand on the doorknob, and gagged slightly, the smell of fresh blood strong, even through the walls. He hesitantly turned the knob, and peered inside, spotting a small body lying as if they had fallen asleep. He swallowed dryly and took one step inside. "T-Todd...? Hey...Todd...wake up, okay?"

The boy slowly edged his way into the house, taking short steps until he reached Squee. He stared, eyes wide, stomach gurgling with anger at the horrible sight. He took a step back, and gagged violently before running back out to the sidewalk. He let out a loud yell, and clutched his head, doubling over in the street. He held his stomach and threw up, tears falling down his face from the pure trauma.

Aki and Zita's crying immediately became louder as they realized their fears had been confirmed. Brian stumbled up to the house, a sickening sense of satisfaction almost overtaking the fact that a friend of his was dead. He walked into the house, leaving the door open just in case. He looked down at the limp, opened up body and didn't feel the sickness he was sure he would experience. Melvin walked up behind him, his eyes closed tightly. He didn't want to see such a horrible thing.

"We have to call the police immediately. Come on, Brian." Melvin murmured, pulling him away so they could get away from the rancid smell. Reluctantly, Brian followed.

* * *

"What do you mean!? We just called five times! Please, our friend is dead...help!" Aki screamed into her cellphone. "What!? No! Don't hang up! Don't hang u-" Zita watched in terror as Aki screamed loudly and threw her phone at the ground. "They must think it's a prank!" she sobbed.

Torque looked up from where he had been dry heaving for the last hour. "They'll come...they have to..." he choked. "We should call Pepito...he'll know what to do..."

"No!" Brian snapped. "He'll be very angry if he knew Todd is DEAD because of US!" he yelled.

"This is hardly the time to worry about that!" Melvin screamed. "He's DEAD! DEAD! He's fucking DEAD!" the blonde repeated. "HE'S DEAD AND WE PRACTICALLY KILLED HIM! WE'RE REPONSIBLE!"

"No we're not!" Brian yelled. "If anyone asks we tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!"

"SHUT UP! The guilt! THE GUILT!" Aki screamed, sobbing into her knees.

Zita began to hyperventilate, clutching the ground for some kind of stabilized comfort. "No no no no no no no no no!" she repeated.

"Zita, shut up!" Brian yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Torque snapped, standing up. "I'm calling Pepito! Mel is right! He'll know what to do," he growled, pulling out his cellphone.

Aki took the phone from Torque as the number was calling, and as soon as she heard an inhale on the other side she started to speak one million miles a minute. "PEPITO HELP! WE FUCKED UP! WE FUCKING FUCKED UP! PEPITO HELP! HELP!"

"Hey…Aki, clam down," Pepito said from the other line, standing up from the elongated table he had been seated at.

"Son, your friends can wait, we are having a very important meeting," Senor Satan gestured, pointing back down to the seat that was reserved for his son.

Several associates were looking around curiously, wondering how the son of Satan could be so disrespectful. Murmurings began as Pepito waved at his father to be quiet so he could understand Squee's friend.

"HE'S DEAD!" Aki screamed. "HE'S DEAD! SQUEE! A-AGH!" she cried, falling to her knees.

Pepito's eyes widened and time froze. He didn't care that his father was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He didn't care that the associates thought he was disrespectful. And he didn't care how ridiculous he looked. The Antichrist actually crying, his heart cringing violently as he feared the absolute worst. No one. NO ONE would lie to _him _about the death of his most beloved.

Pepito snapped his fingers to transport himself to where the others were, where he immediately singled out Brian and clutched his shoulders, squeezing until they were on the verge of breaking. "What happened?" he asked, his voice laced with poison and darkness.

Brian flinched and whimpered slightly as he noticed the intent to kill raging vividly in Pepito's eyes. All the teen could do was point to the house where their friend's body was still laying.

Pepito shoved Brian to the ground, and hastily made his way into the house, not caring that he'd lost all composure.

* * *

"It's been raining nonstop for three days," Zita whispered as she stared out the window. "It's the middle of summer."

Aki wiped her eyes as some tears slowly slid down them. "It must be Todd in Heaven…he's crying because we were such bad friends," she cried.

Melvin put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Nah…I'm sure he's in a better place now…I mean, his parents did beat him and all…"

"He didn't really have any friends," Torque agreed. "Plus he was sad all the time."

"Pepito must have forced Todd to be his boyfriend," Brian murmured, putting a hand over his mouth as he looked away distantly.

Keo rubbed the back of his head, "Todd was a sweet kid. Too bad about what happened," he murmured, getting up lazily. "I'm gonna go." He looked at Brian indifferently, and then left the house.

Brian's older brother had always raised him with the moral that there was a point when jokes and games went to far. Crossing the invisible line that simply made them hate crimes and acts of cruelty. Brian knew his brother was blaming him, which tore his heart into pieces. But Squee was better off dead anyway.

"I wonder what Heaven's like," Zita said softly, looking up at the dark sky.

"I'm sure it's great," Melvin smiled. "Maybe everyone has their own version of Heaven they get to go to."

"Or maybe everyone shares one Heaven, and it's like Earth, except like…way better," Aki murmured, sniffing.

"Maybe…" Torque agreed thoughtfully.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Pepito screamed, tears staining his naturally sick disposition. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME!?"

"Son, I'm very sorry, but there's no way this will work. You see, I am Satan, and I have no way of entering Heaven," Senor Satan explained steadily, trying to calm his lovesick son down.

"NO! There has to be a way! People from Hell work in Heaven all the time! Have one of them get him!" Pepito yelled, kicking his foot into a wall, effectively breaking it.

Senor Satan snapped his fingers and three little demon creatures began to work on fixing the damage. "We're not allowed to take anything from Heaven, and you know this son. It's physically impossible. I'm sorry, but there is no way we can get around this, unless they have little Todd sent to Hell."

Pepito punched the wall of the castle promptly placed in the middle of Hell. It was somewhat of a summer home for him, though it had become more like a permanent residence as he began his pursuit to follow his father's footsteps.

He made his way to his large, luxurious room, wobbling as he walked through the doorway. He managed to stumble over to his bed, and lay flat, sobbing violently into his bedspread. Chanting how unfair it was that his lover was taken from him at the hands of _that man. _

* * *

**AND NOW! THE HATE LETTERS. :D **

**Also, another reminder: I HAVE NEVER CUT ANYONE OPEN. Nor am I all too familiar with the erm...body system...and...anatomy...whatnot. . I'm a freshman, give me time dammit!  
**


	13. Break even

**Okay, so I was re-reading chapter 12, and I noticed that when Aki was supposed to be freaking out about how Squee was dead when she was on the phone with Pepito it simply had a "!" and then went to Pepito telling her to calm down…I don't know why it would do that. I tried to fix it, but it won't fix for some reason…stupid chapter 12. **

**And I got a horribly dreadful review from someone who shall…remain anonymous [But not really. xD] Oh, I love how people insist on flaming a story because "God I suck", and then said person doesn't even review in proper grammar/punctuation/etc. I know my grammar and whatnot isn't perfect, buuttt…**

**ALSOOOO, sorry for waiting so long to finish this chapter, I recently got a really bad fever. :C And I understand there has been some confusion with ages, so I'll clarify this: Everyone is the same age throughout the story except when I mention that Squee turned fourteen. Yes, I know they're very young to be having sex and doing drugs/piercings/tattoos, but I'm not about sugar coating things and I guarantee at the very LEAST there is one eleven or twelve year old doing the majority of those things at your local middle school. It's just harder to find it with younger kids, because you don't expect it. Believe me, I'm fifteen and I know some…younger kids who were doing horrible things like that. Tended to avoid them. :\**

**Go to my page thingy for some fanart I did of my OWN STORY! How's that for sad? **

**Sorry for another awful chapter, everyone. :\ And I suck at fight scenes.  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**

* * *

**Squee smiled, his hands moving all over his upper body. He could feel a strong, warm presence wrapped delicately around him, protecting him, but he couldn't find the source. Finally he allowed himself to be…carried? If that's what you could call it. The sensation was benign.

Suddenly he was standing in a rather low class looking area, the presence gone. There were dirty clouds and port-a-biffs. A small group of butterflies flew around him, and he smiled, holding out his finger. A dark blue butterfly landed, and Squee could feel it kiss him gently. The boy giggled and let it go, looking around. He walked up to a large desk where a man with glasses and thin wisps of hair stood.

"Uhm-"

"Name please."

"Well…uh…Johnny said never talk to strangers," Squee murmured, scratching the back of his head.

The angel chuckled dryly. "I'm an angel, this is my job. Please humor me," he stated.

"Todd."

"Ah, yes, young Todd Casil. One of Shakespeare's tragedies, indeed," The angel tsked. "Welcome to Heaven," he said, leading the boy inside.

Squee looked around in awe, gasping lightly. "Woowww…" He whispered as a tall woman came to meet him.

"Hello young man, please have a seat over here," she said uncouthly, gesturing to a chair floating slightly above the ground.

Squee ignored her, slowly dragging his feet across the clouds as he looked around. "I don't want to sit…this is amazing."

The woman bowed slightly, "In Heaven you're free to do as you wish…" she murmured, running off hastily.

Squee took her up on the offer, beginning to wander away from all the people sitting down. Fools they were! As he ventured further and further away, more interesting things began to appear. Stores that required no money, fountains filled with any drink you could imagine, a library where all you had to do was imagine the book and it appeared, and there was no due date! But Squee liked what he saw next the best, an area where quills and endless mountains of paper were located. "It's...amazing…" he whispered.

"Isn't it?" a man chuckled, walking up behind Squee. He put a hand on the small boy's shoulder and looked at him, smiling a little wider as he squeezed consolingly. "It always makes me sad to see children here, but it's a beautiful, fulfilling place. If only those other people would get off their…arses, and see all the amazing wonders of Heaven."

Squee nodded in understanding.

"What are you here for?" the man asked curiously, adjusting his glasses.

"I was murdered," Squee sighed, rubbing his eyes, though he didn't feel tired at _all. _

"That's awfully sad," the man frowned. "So was I. Not a fun experience, I have to say. But it was worth it to find eternal peace."

"I don't care either way," Squee murmured, hugging himself. "Anywhere I go is just…terrible. Though this place is a lot better than anywhere I've been so far."

"Would you like to write with me, young boy?" the man smiled, sitting at a desk. He pulled out a quill and a piece of paper, gesturing for Squee to sit across from him. Squee did as he was told, and picked a quill and paper as well.

The two began to write. Squee enjoyed how the words immediately came to his head, and they were happy words. Words with no sadness or horrible back-story. He looked up suddenly and spoke.

"Todd. Todd Casil," Squee greeted politely, holding out his free hand.

"Edgar. Edgar Vargas," the man chuckled, shaking Squee's small hand, before going back to his work. "Well, Todd, it's a pleasure to meet you. Most others here are content with just sitting their non-lives away."

Squee nodded, "I guess so. It's not-" he paused for a moment, blinking. Then he remembered why this man, Edgar, was so familiar! "Did you say Edgar Vargas?" he asked, shuffling through his pockets, hoping the picture was still there.

Edgar blinked. "Yes. Yes I did," he nodded.

* * *

The funeral was picture perfect. Though pictures were often deceitful. There were the fake-mourning parents, the guilty friends, uncaring classmates, and equally uncaring teacher. There were the family members that had never even heard the name 'Todd Casil' but didn't care as long as they got free food. All they had to do was pretend they were sad, and lastly there was Pepito, who was probably the only real one who wasn't mourning from guilt or for his own benefit.

Johnny still hated him. Hated him for claiming to love Squee, only to let the boy mess up so badly without stopping him. The maniac watched from a distance, guarded from the rain by a black umbrella and the shade of a tree. His eyes narrowed as the funeral attendees walked past the casket, some overly dramatic, and some not acting at all, as was evident by their apathetic faces.

Johnny's blood began to boil as Pepito stopped- the very last one to peer at Squee's face. The antichrist gently put his fingers to his lips and then placed them over Squee's. The boy was forced to look away. He couldn't keep up such a strong façade for much longer.

Finally, after hours of boredom and multiple burning feelings in his chest, Johnny got a chance to go to Squee's grave. The casket had long since been buried, and the guests were finally gone. The maniac fell to his knees and read the inscription on the boy's tombstone. It simply said 'Todd (Squee) Casil' and below that it had the date of birth to the date of death. Johnny, honestly, wasn't surprised. He swiftly pulled a knife from his pocket and closed his eyes, then opened them again and began to inscribe something of his own.

"_Yes, Heaven is thine; but this  
Is a world of sweets and sours;  
Our flowers are merely–flowers,  
And the shadow of thy perfect bliss  
Is the sunshine of ours._

_If I could dwell  
Where Israfel  
Hath dwelt, and he where I,  
He might not sing so wildly well  
A mortal melody,  
While a bolder note than this might swell  
From my lyre within the sky."_

"That's clichéd."

Johnny looked up and tilted his head, then glared, and turned around to face the voice's owner, standing at his full height.

"That seems ill-befitting for scum like you," Pepito hissed, standing to his full height as well, which was mere inches above Johnny.

"And pray tell me, why do _you _deserve such a high pedestal?" Johnny scoffed. "You didn't try to stop me. I recall Squee telling me you could…sense when he was in danger. Or did you just not care? Hm?"

Pepito clenched his fists and growled, "You'd better watch it, old man," he hissed. Although Johnny didn't look like he could be anymore than mid-twenties.

"That's it, isn't it? You allowed my precious Squee to die. You let him die because you knew he'd go to Hell, and that way you could have him all to yourself, no?" Johnny pressed.

Pepito clenched his fists until his fingernails drew off-colored blood from his palms. "No. Squee didn't go to Hell. He's too kind of a spirit. Without hesitation he was sent to live happily in Heaven."

"Even now you're trying to hide him from me, aren't you? Squee loves me. He doesn't love you in the same way!" Johnny snapped, poking Pepito in his toned chest.

"That's ridiculous! You're just a paranoid old fuck!" Pepito growled, puffing out his chest. He pushed Johnny, who stumbled backwards and glared at him.

"You'd better watch yourself. I'm not afraid of you," Johnny hissed venomously. "You let my Squeegee die, and that's unforgivable."

"Almost as unforgiveable as killing him in the first place!?" Pepito asked exasperatedly. He honestly didn't understand the psycho.

Johnny reached into his handy dandy black bag and pulled out his lucky machete, holding it out threateningly at Pepito.

"You look like you want to fight. But I refuse to hit the mentally insane," Pepito scoffed, though he braced himself anyway.

"That's criminally insane to you," Johnny retorted.

They stared at each other for a long time, the rain easily growing heavier and heavier. Pepito couldn't help but wonder if the children were right. That Squee was crying. And now he was crying even harder, because Johnny and Pepito were fighting over him.

Squee was always such a modest boy. He didn't truly understand his own self worth. His parents raised him to think he was unwanted, and so the feelings of wanting to belong that he'd been fighting over the last year weren't as ridiculous as they seemed.

"I'm not going to fight you. You're crazy. And Squee wouldn't want me to," Pepito snorted, crossing his arms as he let himself relax.

"Well I'm perfectly fine with fighting you!" Johnny snapped, throwing the machete towards Pepito.

Pepito laughed as he moved slightly to the side, grabbing the handle of the machete as it zoomed by him. He ran his finger along the blade and dropped it to the ground. "That was pathetic," he said condescendingly. "I'm the _Antichrist_ you don't stand a chance."

"Maybe you're right. No. You are right. I don't stand a chance, but neither do you. I can't die remember? It's against the 'rules' or whatever this crazy plot is about." Johnny said, eyeing his machete lying in disarray on the ground. "Your father would be very discontent with you."

"I don't care!" Pepito yelled. "I-"

"Plus!" Johnny interrupted. "It wouldn't be a fair fight. You have your 'Antichrist' powers and all."

"Fine. You want to know how we'll settle this? No powers, no weapons. It does leave _you _at a disadvantage, but if this is what you really want-"

Johnny remained quiet, looking Pepito up and down. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but at least if the teen killed him he'd be settled in Hell where he could try to find where Pepito was hiding _his _Squee. "Fine," he settled, getting into his most intimidating fighting stance. Let's just admit it wasn't very intimidating when done by a weponless Johnny. Especially not to the Antichrist who had become notably stronger and more toned.

Johnny's eyes narrowed on the Antichrist. "Where are you hiding Sq-" but before he could finish he was sent reeling to the ground by a less-than-pleased Pepito. He quickly rolled back onto his hands and knees, touching his now bleeding face. It had been so long since he'd felt so much intense pain. He was prone to cutting his hand on spaghettios cans, but that was a quick, sharp pain. This was more dull, more irritating. Almost worse than when Devi had done a number on him.

Pepito waited for Johnny to speak, but the maniac remained silent. He pulled his leg back and kicked forward, catching Johnny easily in the ribs. Johnny was sent off balance and onto his back where Pepito promptly jammed his Doc Martens into his stomach, digging the heels down hard.

Johnny gasped and grabbed Pepito's foot; effectively pushing him off balance He hastily got up, cradling his bruising stomach. He pulled his leg back, and kicked the disoriented Antichrist in the jaw, sending him backwards. The rain was drenching his hair, and the wind was crippling his skin, but he had to defeat the teenager. He couldn't be _exactly _sure why, but he had to. Long legs straddled a strong stomach, and Johnny fought to dig his thumbs into Pepito's eyes, trying desperately to pop them out of their sockets.

Pepito growled and pushed Johnny onto his back. The Antichrist pulled his fist back and punched the Maniac hard, choking the life out of him all the while. "This is all your fault! My life was perfect!" Pepito screamed, holding his fist back after the fifth punch or so. A trail of blood from Johnny's mouth- or maybe his nose, it was hard to tell since his entire face was covered with a mixture of blood and rain- lead to Pepito's fist and continued to drip back down until the wetness of the rain broke down the thick consistency.

Pepito could see the puffs of carbon leave his mouth and lay thickly in the air as he exhaled. He pulled his hands back, the thunder ringing loudly in the background making his upper body tense. He stared down at Johnny who was either dead or unconscious, though he wasn't in the right mind to diagnose which it was. He stood up and looked at the blood drenching him, something screamed at him in his head. _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? _

"I don't know…" Pepito replied, eyes wide as he stared up at the dark sky, his hands shaking with guilt. "I don't know…" he repeated. "I'm sorry, Todd." With a flick of his wrist and a wave of his hand, Pepito was back in his room located in the fiery pits of Hell. He sat on his bed, eyes still wide. He'd never felt such remorse after, possibly, killing someone. Usually they deserved it, and Johnny definitely did, but he knew Squee wouldn't approve of his actions.

* * *

"Edgar Vargas!" Squee gasped, finally finding the picture through his frantic motions, nearly shaking with delight. "You're the man in this picture!" He held it out, practically shoving it in the man's face in his eagerness.

Edgar leaned back in his chair and adjusted his glasses, eyeing the picture curiously. "That is me!" he chuckled, taking the picture. He made a face at it after realizing where the picture had been taken. "This is before I was murdered," he noticed. "He took a picture of me while I was passed out? That's…slightly creepy…" he laughed weakly, scratching the back of his head as he set the picture down. "Where did you get this young man?"

Squee sighed softly, and leaned forward; putting his hands between his legs to keep them warm for no particular reason. "I stole it from Nny…" he murmured.

"Johnny? Oh yes, Nny…" Edgar recalled, adjusting his glasses again. "Well…he's rather unpleasant," he admitted.

"He's not! He's not a bad person!" Squee insisted. "Johnny may have a little problem, but he's still a moderately okay person!" he nodded vigorously, shaking his fists up and down as if it would prove his point.

"I suppose if he wasn't criminally insane, he would be a pleasant person," Edgar said, thinking. "But he is quite hateful."

"Well..yeah…but that's just Johnny," Squee sighed softly. He looked up and smiled, prepared to speak again, but interrupted as his arm was roughly grabbed, pulling him out of his seat. "Huh!?" he squeaked nervously.

"Todd Casil? We were ordered to take you to see God."

Squee looked up at the two burly angels who were looking at him with something akin to disdain. His eyes switched from one to the other, and he immediately began to panic, "Wh-What did I do?" he whimpered.

"Just come with us," one angel said, grabbing Squee's arm and dragging him off.

"Edgar! HELP ME!" Squee screamed, scared for his life of the terrifying angels that had so abruptly pulled him from his peace.

Before he knew it, Squee was standing before God himself who was doing chin ups on a series of metal bars. He was lean, yet muscular, and ultimately nothing like Johnny had described him.

"N-Nny really did describe you wrong…" Squee whispered nervously, swallowing dryly as he watched the God.

God jumped down from his bars, standing proudly. "Since that cruel man's visit I've run some laps, and done some chin ups, and I've never felt better!" he chortled, hands on his sides like a hero from an epic.

"And as for the reason you're here-" God started. "Though I hate to say it, you're meant to be in Hell. But, lucky for you, we have a ten step purgatory program usually meant for unborn babies. Now, you're obviously not an unborn baby, but we'll make an exception for you because you're a good kid at heart," he explained.

"Wh-What?...Can't you just send me back to earth?" Squee begged. "I have…so much unfinished business…I'll never be able to rest in peace."

"It's just your time, young Todd."

"NO! NO! You have to send me back! PLEASE!" Squee begged.

"It's for the better, my son, for your soul to rest in peace in this haven. Here you are safe from hunger, fear, abuse, war…everything."

"He's not dangerous!"

"Please understand, my child-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Squee screamed. "Send me back! Send me back, please! PLEASE!" He wrung the air to accentuate his point.

"Oh my," God said, covering his mouth as he watched the boy struggle, not at all pleased. "Todd, you must understand-"

"NO! SEND ME TO HELL THEN! I don't care!" Squee cried as the angels restrained him. "Please…" he could slowly feel his body become drained and exhausted as it had been before he had descended from earth.

God sighed softly, shaking his head, "I…suppose if that is what you wish, my son."

Squee closed his eyes, vision blurred by tears anyway. He opened them again and trembled, his arms feeling constricted as if he were being held tighter than he had ever been before. It was absolutely terrifying and painful in every sense of the words.

When Squee could manage to scope the area, he realized he was in a boat floating on something liquid, but not exactly water. On closer inspection he saw that they were souls. He screamed, and tensed, hugging himself tightly with fear, his heart beating a million times a minute.

"Hey there! I'm Hermes and I'll be your personal guide to the Underworld!" an Adonis looking man nodded vigorously, rowing the boat merrily as if it wasn't being moved by the lifeless souls of what were once humans.

Squee looked up sheepishly, keeping himself curled up as tightly as possible.

"Hey, boy, don't be nervous! It's just another journey!" the trickster said giddily.

"You're…Hermes…?" Squee asked softly. He remembered learning about Greek mythology in the eighth grade. "You're the messenger God…and the guide to the Underworld. You're the only god that can enter the Underworld…" he murmured. "You're a thief, but it's not wrong in your eyes, so the other Gods don't resent you. You're very athletic and love to help injured travelers…You have a son; Eros god of love. Are you ever angry that he's…gay?" he asked, whispering the last bit.

Hermes blinked, "You know a lot about your gods, don't you, child?" he laughed. The boat jolted as it hit the shore. He helped Squee out and waved, "It was nice talking to you, Todd."

Squee weakly waved back, watching as the God rowed off. He stood there for a moment before calling out to him. "Wait! How'd you know my na-" he turned and blinked, a bit disappointed that Hermes had disappeared. "-me…" he finished, sighing.

Sque wandered around a bit aimlessly, trembling at how empty the area was. There were absolutely no people to speak of. He sat down by a dumpster and put his head in his hands, inhaling deeply as he began to sob. The sound of footsteps didn't register to his ears as he sulked, so it was shocking to hear someone say his name.

"Squee…"

* * *

**WHO COULD IT BE!?**


	14. Float On

**HEY GAISSS. MEMBER ME! Yup…this is me…bein all…alive an whatnot. Wellllllll. LET'S GET THIS SHOW BACK ON THE ROAD! **

**Awhile back I had a poll asking if I should make a fic about Squee visiting Pepito's family and them being engaged and whatnot. Well, I want to hear comments/suggestions in words, so if you'd like to place your input, it will be greatly appreciated. C:

* * *

**

Squee tensed slightly, afraid to look up. "Please don't eat me, oh scary demon peoples," he whimpered, burying his head deep into his arms. The other smirked slightly.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do for me? What can a little boy do to persuade a scary ol' monster like me into not eating you, hm?" The man smirked pleasantly, leaning against a wall. He really didn't like making Squee so frightened, but he couldn't help himself at times.

"I'll do anything!" Squee cried, finally breaking down after keeping his strong façade up for so long. The other's eyes widened slightly and he crouched down, pressing a kiss to the top of Squee's head.

Squee blinked before looking up, wiping tears from his eyes. "P-Pepito?" he sniffed.

"At your service," Pepito bowed, pulling Squee up with ease. "Come on, boy. You don't belong out here. It's…dirty…" He picked the child up and kissed his lips lightly. "You can sleep until we get to my house."

Squee was sleeping comfortably as Pepito laid him in his plush bed. He gently tucked him under a velvet, blood red blanket.

"Pepito?" Squee yawned, reaching out to grab Pepito's sickly pale hand. Pepito looked at him questioningly.

"What do you need, Squee?" Pepito asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled Squee into his arms, stroking his ebony hair with a careful tenderness.

"Uhm…I really wanna go home," Squee whispered, leaning back against Pepito's broad chest. The statement earned a frown and a pinch of the cheeks. "Oww!" Squee squeed.

"Why don't you wanna stay here with me?" Pepito asked softly. "You know…my real house, this house, is different from my other house. It's bigger. It's the kingdom…please Squee. I have to stay here and learn my duties. Stay with me. Please?" The Antichrist held Squee so close Squee felt his breath begin to squeeze out of his throat. Pepito seemed to sense the distress, because he loosened his grip.

Squee could feel Pepito's claws grazing against his skinny arm, causing him to shiver gently. He wasn't exactly sure if that was how Demons showed love, or if Pepito was subtly threatening him. He figured it wasn't the latter.

Pepito smiled sadly at Squee, laying the boy back. "Maybe you should sleep for awhile? You're probably overwhelmed from…dying, and all. We can discuss this later."

Squee nodded, "Thank you, Pito."

Pepito grinned and kissed Squee's cheek. "I love you," he whispered as the boy drifted off into dreamland. He stood and went in search of his father.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this Pepito, I told you not to bother me when I'm trying to make a move on your mother," Satan groaned, watching his Christian wife whom was busy cleaning under the couch. (As suggested by her oh so loving husband.)

"I'm sorry father, but I was just wondering if I can have some-" Pepito inhaled deeply through his nose, before exhaling his last word. "Advice…"

"What is troubling you, son?" Satan asked, turning to Pepito with inhuman speed. He kept an eye on his wife as she cleaned deeper under the couch, wiggling her bottom enticingly.

"Father. Squee…Todd is-"

"He's finally decided to join my soulless army!" Satan asked excitedly, a wide, sardonic smile spreading across his bony face.

"No…no, father! Will you please leave that subject alone for…ever? Just listen to me. I'm afraid that Todd has fallen for the homicidal man. Fallen for him…romantically," Pepito murmured, the slightest bit of bitterness seeping its way into his voice.

"I fail to see a problem, my son." Satan's eyes slid to his wife once more, watching her like an eagle watching it's prey.

"Father Todd is my boyfriend! I wish to marry him and have several baby demon feet scattering along the floor as we watch the many souls burning in Hell!" Pepito whined.

Satan flicked him in the nose, "You are the Prince of Darkness, do not whine. And I'm afraid I can't help you there, son. You are getting to the age where you must start figuring these things out on your own."

Pepito nodded solemnly. "I understand father." Dejected, the Antichrist trudged off. He already knew what he had to do, but he had hoped that his father would tell him otherwise.

* * *

Squee sat up in bed, sweating bullets. He threw the large down comforter off of his body, trembling as the sudden gust that was created washed over his skin, only to be replaced with immense heat. He laid back down. "Pito?" There was no reply. "Pito? Pepito?" he called. After a few futile minutes passed by, Squee stood and started to strip his clothes.

He walked to the middle of Pepito's room, standing awkwardly in his underpants. That day he hadn't worn boxer shorts because it was nearly impossible with his tight skinny jeans constricting his creamy legs. He trotted over to Pepito's closet and grabbed a rather large jersey, throwing it over his head. It was blood red with some blacks designs. The logo was a devil promoting a team for a sport Squee was not familiar with. He rubbed his forehead; sweat immediately assaulted his hand.

He didn't know how anyone could stand to be in that horrible, horrible heat, but somehow they managed. Squee wondered if he should put pants or shorts on, but decided against either, deeming it too hot.

The raven-haired boy slowly felt himself leaving Pepito's room, looking down either side hallway. They stretched on for MILES! He clutched the doorjamb and trembled with fear. What if someone caught him and mistook him for a burglar? What is he got eaten by a monster!

Squee laughed at himself. He stopped believing in monsters long ago. But then again…he was in Hell. He began to tiptoe to the left, feeling beads of sweat travel down his neck and back.

"Heyyy." Squee heard, two long and drawn out voices speaking simultaneously. He blinked and looked to the left as Pepito stepped up beside him, bent over with his hands behind his back. His movements were fluid and gave Squee a horrible sense of vertigo.

"How are you today?" Squee looked to his right, jumping as he saw Pepito slide up in the very same motion on the opposite side from before. Suddenly, Left Pepito and Right Pepito were standing beside each other, smirking down at the ravenette. One distinct difference was their swishing tails, flickering and intertwining with one another. They were long, thin, and black and had a small arrow shaped tip.

Squee had a strong sense of nausea. The type of nausea you get when you realize you're in a dream. "Pepito…?" he murmured.

The two Pepitos looked at each other and their sly smirks widened. "Yesss, we want to play with you…" They looked at one another again, as if they could speak telepathically. Finally coming to a conclusion, on whatever was on their minds, they looked back at Squee. "We'd love to play with you…Squee."

They both seemed a bit hesitant, but their charm smoothed it over. They closed in on Squee, sandwiching them between their bodies. "Ahh…Pepito, you're too hot. Stop it," Squee whined uncharacteristically.

The two once again looked at each other. "Really?" Pepito One asked. "Do you feel like you're going to melt Squee?"

Pepito Two groped Squee's thighs, making him jump in surprise. "I-I said stop doing perverted things in public!" he squeaked.

The two Pepitos looked at each other again, smirks nearly curling with how wide they were.

"Chertoff! Demonio! Stop it!"

Squee's jaw hung open when he saw Pepito striding down the hall.

"Fuh. You're no fun." Pepito one said, backing away from Squee with his hands up.

"Yeah, Pepito. Borinnngg. You need to learn how to share," Pepito two said, doing the same as his brother.

"Yeahhh…you're….ing…bleghh…"

Squee tilted his head, wondering why his head was spinning and their voices were so broken up and distorted. He continued to watch, feeling as if he were in a dream.

"Pepito…share…but…kid…"

Before Squee could realize he was slowly tipping over, his head hit the marble floor and he was out like a light.

* * *

"-Quee…Squee…Todd."

The tender feel of his lover's rough hands gently trying to shake him awake slowly roused Squee into consciousness.

"Are you alright, baby?" Pepito asked softly.

Squee nodded, holding his head as it panged with a dull pain. Pepito immediately felt Squee's distress, and placed an icepack on his injured head.

"What happened?" Squee groaned.

Pepito sighed. "My cousins must have shocked you. You passed out," he explained, stroking the boy's cheek before slowly pulling his face forward and placing a gentle kiss on Squee's lips.

Squee smiled weakly, pulling away after a second. "Cousins?"

"Yeah," Pepito murmured boredly. "People mistook us for triplets when we were younger, but if you get to know them more, you'll start to see the differences. They're identical twins, so they're not much different, but their eyes are a little closer together. Chertoff's ears are a quarter of an inch higher than mine, and Demonio's ears are a quarter of an inch lower than mine. There's a bunch of other differences too, but…" the Antichrist paused. "Hey…are you listening to me, Squee?"

Squee was looking out the window, his mind suddenly shifting to Johnny. He must have been so crushed and upset. Or maybe he wasn't? That man was honestly a puzzle. All Squee knew was that he missed him, and wanted to go back, but how could he do so and spare Pepito's feelings at the same time? Squee groaned and put his face in his hands, thinking proving to be too hard on his head injury.

"Squee," Pepito said again.

Squee remained silent still, too deep in thought to listen to Pepito.

"Todd!" Pepito snapped.

Squee jumped to attention, staring at Pepito with wide, doe eyes. His body went rigid, and his breath could be heard through the silence.

Pepito flinched slightly at his own sudden anger. "…Sorry Squee. I'm just afraid you might have a concussion. Who's the current president of the United States?" he asked.

"Mr. President Man," Squee answered.

"Hm…now a hard one. Who's my worst enemy and rival?" Pepito inquired.

"Uhh…" Squee was silent for a moment, his thought process suddenly halting before it started up again seconds later. "Johnny…I think."

Pepito watched him, unsure. "I…I don't know what to think of that. You paused for a long time. Uh…in Star Wars, who is Luke Skywalker's real father?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"That's easy. Darth Vader," Squee laughed softly.

Pepito's smile faded a bit. "You're still thinking about him," he pouted, crossing his arms.

Squee tilted his head. "Thinking about…who? Johnny?" he asked.

"I can read your mind, remember?" Pepito asked, tapping his temple. He sighed and leaned forward. "Why do you love him, Squee? He hurt…I mean…he KILLED you! That's as low as they can get. Squee, please! I can give you everything…I can give you anything you want! Money! Love! Power! I want you to be happy, but I can't see you being happy with that man! Squee…please…" the Antichrist whispered, pain and desperation obvious in his voice.

Squee felt bad. He'd never heard Pepito's voice crack from holding back a flood of tears. He'd never seen his eyes water up. He'd never felt the shaking of Pepito's hands or smelt the fear radiating off of him. Squee looked down, closing his eyes in shame. "P-Pito…I'm sorry. You know I want you to be happy too. And you know that I love you, but…" the ravenette couldn't bring himself to continue.

"Squee." Pepito looked up, pulling Squee into another sweet kiss. He got on his knees, staring at Squee for a moment. "Squee…" he said again.

Squee watched him curiously, wondering why Pepito was acting so awkward.

"Marry me, Squee."

* * *

**WHAT'S THIS! MARRIAGE! WHAT! WHAT! Okay, so as I said in the past, I was planning on ending it in this chapter, but that was a few months ago, and now I've changed my mind! I'm going to continue with this story, and just merge the whole Pepito and Squee getting married idea with this story. Don't worry! Johnny will resurface eventually.**


	15. Swing Life Away

… **:D Anime expo was fun. **

**

* * *

**Squee felt extremely out of place. He longed to be back on Earth, back with his abusive parents and creepy homicidal neighbor. Somewhere that he could feel more natural in. Somewhere that was not the dining room from Hell.

"Ohhh, Todd, you beautiful, beautiful human," Chertoff purred, kneading Squee's leg with the palm of his hand.

"Mon Cherie," Demonio agreed, doing the same as his brother.

Squee clutched his fork, his face showing disapproval and mild disgust. He shuddered loudly, drawing the attention of his fiancé at the head of the table, as was customary for the new Groom of the old fashioned demonic family.

Squee had the honor of meeting all of Pepito's relatives, who seemed to conjure out of nothing after he had reluctantly agreed to be the antichrist's wife. There was Pepito's father and mother, whom Squee was already very familiar with. Next was Pepito's aunt Medusa on his Father's side of the family (Single, of course.). She was infatuated with the boy, pinching his butt, and making generic old lady comments, thought she wore a special brand of glasses to protect those she actually somewhat cared about. After her, Squee met Pepito's uncle Hades. He was a pyromaniac and slightly insane.

Pepito's grandfather and grandmother were the only normal people aside from Pepito himself. He didn't know their names, for they simply introduced themselves as Grandma and Grandpa, but they seemed rather normal for demons. Pepito had a second uncle, the twin's father; he was rather ominous and sulky. He was merely a shadow with no visible mouth or otherwise visible features save for a pair of rather large eyes that had deep black pupils and blood red irises. His wife was a pretty lady. Her mouth was stitched closed, and Squee learned that she was once a siren, but Pepito's uncle caught her and stitched her mouth shut so she could no longer harm sailors. Eventually they fell in love and had two beautiful sons that ironically looked nothing like either parent.

Squee had also learned that Pepito's uncle was unable to have children, so Pepito's father did the kind deed of donating his man-parts, and that's why the twins were so similar to Pepito.

_Awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward. _

Pepito looked up at Squee and tilted his head foreword, reassuring him after hearing the ever-going chant in the boy's head.

Squee gave Pepito a weak smile, looking down at the food on his plate. Everything was either slathered in blood or on fire. He poked at the food, not wanting to offend the demons, but at the same time not wanting to destroy his insides.

"Oh Squee~"

Squee turned his head to Chertoff, opening his mouth to reply to the demon, only to have a fork full of vegetables marinated in some special blood sauce Aunt Medusa was raving about shoved down his throat. Chertoff pulled the fork out, watching as Squee's mouth clamped shut and his face blanched.

Squee's body violently began to tremble, and he desperately wanted to vomit, but offending the demons would prove to end quite maliciously.

"You look rather nauseas boy. Is something wrong with the food?" Aunt Medusa asked.

Squee fanned his mouth, shaking his head as he tried to fight back the disgusting taste.

Pepito slammed his hands down on the table, "Morning sickness!" he declared, immediately regretting his impulsive answer. Before anyone could ask a question, he was up and had Squee out of the dining hall in an instant.

Pepito carried Squee to the bathroom; settling him over the toilet and brushing his hair back as the boy immediately threw up the contents of his stomach, throat, and mouth.

"S-So gross," Squee cried, shaking violently.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Pepito whispered, kissing Squee's temple. He grabbed a glass of water from the platter a servant of his had brought, and slowly placed it at Squee's lips. "Drink," he demanded gently.

Squee thirstily drank the water, panting after wards. "I c-can't believe…I ate…and tasted…and…it's so disgusting. I'm sorry, Pepito," he whimpered, hugging his fiancé.

Pepito nodded, "It's okay, Squee. Your weak stomach can't handle demon food. That was unacceptable of my cousin to do, but he didn't know," he murmured.

Squee nodded, leaning against Pepito. "So…morning sickness. How are you going to explain _that_?"

Pepito growled playfully, rubbing the back of his head. "I…don't know, actually. I'll think of something. Or…we can just do it right now and I can impregnate you."

Squee glared at Pepito. "Not. A. Chance."

"It was justtt a suggestion," Pepito chuckled, leaning down to kiss Squee.

"You're gross. I just threw up," Squee said, closing his eyes as Pepito gave him another light kiss.

"I don't care," Pepito replied, stroking Squee's soft hair. "I love you, Squee."

"Hmm…" Squee said, feeling rather drained from vomiting.

"I'll take it," Pepito said, smiling gently. "Let's get back to dinner, my relatives will start to worry."

Squee nodded, allowing Pepito to help him up. "Let me just wash my mouth out. I'll meet you back in the dining room," he said softly.

Pepito nodded, pulling Squee into his strong arms and squeezing him lightly. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Squee waved as Pepito left, still smiling. Once the door was shut, however, he looked in the mirror, frowning at his own reflection. Johnny never left his mind. Even as Pepito held him. Even after Pepito had proposed to him. Even as he met Pepito's family.

He put his head in his hands; his life was so close to perfection. He was marrying the rich love of his life with a great, albeit a bit odd, family that loved him. He was going to have anything and everything he wanted, not to mention he no longer had to fear his family or peers. Pepito was loving and protective, and altogether a great boyfriend.

Squee slid against the wall of the bathroom until he reached the floor, rubbing his temples. "I'm so selfish," he whispered.

* * *

Johnny stared at his latest victim. She was some actress wannabe with stars in her eyes and atrocious color in her hair. Her waist was morbidly thin. It looked as though she had worms. Her chest was also disproportional. It looked as though some sick freak had replaced her breasts with balloons, for god's sake.

"Sickening," he murmured, examining his machete. It had taken him quite some time to get back into his old habit of ridding the earth of unwanteds, but eventually he had fallen back into the motions. The feeling was never quite as sweet, however. In the terrified faces of all his victims, he had seen Squee. Not the Squee of today. The Squee from years ago. The Squee that had trembled visibly every time Johnny entered his room through the window or the basement.

There was nothing wrong with the Squee of today…or yesterday, though. Squee was almost always the same, but he was so damn adorable as a child. He was so innocent and naïve, so ready to be corrupted.

Johnny shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Dark bags had formed there. He could feel his body becoming more and more drained every day, but he refused to sleep. Or…he couldn't sleep. He honestly couldn't remember anymore.

His victim's muffled screams brought him back to reality. "I don't feel much like playing today," he said monotonously, stabbing her through the heart in a matter of seconds. Her body tensed, before going completely limp.

Johnny sighed and threw his machete to the ground. He shuffled to the room he had once offered to Squee and jumped onto the bed that, surprisingly, still smelled like the boy. He propped his head up on the palm of his hand, staring at Schmee.

"Shut up you stupid bear."

* * *

Squee watched Pepito with boredom. The other boy was busy with paperwork, the purpose of which he would never know. "Wanna hear a funny contradictory poem?" he asked.

"I suppose," Pepito said, though there was no real enthusiasm in his voice.

"Okay! Here it goes; One fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other." Squee laid back and made a steeple with his fingers.

"That is quite contradictory, Squee," Pepito murmured, eyes moving back and forth between papers.

"I'm not done. One was blind and the other couldn't, see, so they chose a dummy for a referee. A blind man went to see fair play; a dumb man went to shout "hooray!" A paralyzed donkey passing by, kicked the blind man in the eye, knocked him through a nine-inch wall, into a dry ditch and drowned them all. A deaf policeman heard the noise, and came to arrest the two dead boys. If you don't believe this story's true, ask the blind man he saw it too!" Squee giggled.

"That's great, Squee."

Squee sat up and frowned, feeling a little ignored. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Johnny taught me that. He really likes that poem."

"Mhm," Pepito replied.

Squee stayed very still for a moment before hopping up and leaving the room. He was undeniably bored. He didn't blame Pepito for being so busy. Antichrist was a very demanding job.

* * *

"_Am I loud and clear? Or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?" _Squee sang as he climbed a rock, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

It had been an hour or two, he approximated, since he started climbing, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. _"We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...nah nah nah…something something,"_ Squee murmured.

"How odd…I can't remember all the lyrics to these…ngh…songs," Squee groaned out, bending over a rock to continue to the climbing path. He let out a low sigh, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. He kept his eyes low to the ground, making sure he was all the way to the top before turning to look over the Kingdom.

"Wow! Johnny would love this view! I feel so big!" Squee exclaimed, throwing his arms up. Pepito had once told Squee this was the largest "Mountain" in Hell. It was an easy climb, but still tiring. The mountain on earth would have taken days to climb, but time seemed to move in odd intervals in Hell.

Squee put his hand to his forehead navy style and saluted all the ant like people.

"It's neat up here, isn't it?"

Squee turned around, jumping. "E-Edgar?"

Edgar approached him, smile and all. A pair of large wings spread from his back. The looked as pure as driven snow. Squee reached out to touch a feather, but Edgar backed up and shook a finger at him.

"Nah-uh-uh," the older male scolded.

"What are you doing here?" Squee asked, pulling his hand back to his side with a hurt expression. "I thought angels and gods and whatever aren't allowed in Hell."

"No. Not in usual circumstances. It's more because good ol' God doesn't want any of his children getting hurt by demons, but this is a special cirumstance, and I volunteered. He graciously allowed me."

"Circumstance? What circumstance?" the boy inquired, crossing his arms as a chill went down his spine.

Edgar rubbed his index finger and thumb together, looking up and wrinkling his nose. "It's awfully dreadful here. I can't see how you can possibly stand it."

"I…I wanna go home. But I can't now," Squee sighed, kicking some dirt up with his small foot.

"Why?" Edgar asked, leaning against a small rock formation. He propped his elbows up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A lethargic expression crept into his face and it seemed to grow tired and a bit old looking.

"I'm engaged…to the antichrist."

Edgar's head snapped up, and Squee could hear the cracking of the joints in the older man's neck. "En…gaged?" he asked mouth agape.

"To the Antichrist. Well…to Pepito. Everyone thinks he's evil, but he's very civil and gentlemanly," Squee explained.

"I have got to get you out of here," Edgar murmured. His lanky form towered over Squee. He reached out and picked the boy up with skinny fingers and propped him over his shoulder. "This is definitely for your own good."

Squee squeaked, his body tensing up. "Wait…I don't want to go to Heaven!" he cried. "Put me down Mr. Vargas!"

Edgar watched Squee's struggling form try desperately to escape and he felt a little bad. "Todd, listen to me. God has given you a second chance. It's not very common for him to be _this _merciful on such a lost soul, so please accept his kindness."

Squee stopped struggling, but otherwise remained completely quiet. Edgar noticed he had even stopped breathing. "Thank you for your cooper-"

"Put. Him. Down." Pepito's angered voice yelled over him. Edgar turned to face what had paralyzed Squee.

"I was afraid this would happen," the man sighed, setting Pepito down. "Stay right here please," he whispered, straightening himself up again.

Pepito cracked his knuckles, sneering. "You want to fight?"

"I do, Mr. Antichrist."

* * *

**Once again, sorry for any mistakes. I don't proofread my fics because rereading them makes me very angry for some reason. It's very unexplainable. **


	16. Empty Sighs and Wine

**Wow…I just re-read the entire fanfiction and I found so many mistakes. I also lied to you all. I said "I didn't proofread this chapter very well" in one chapter, but truth be told I don't proofread ANY of the chapters. Ever. In my entire history of fanfiction writing. ._.**

**I also make up a lot of words in this chapter, so bare with me. :D **

**

* * *

**

Squee watched in horror as the angel and the Antichrist fought. There was tearing, ripping, biting, stabbing. It was so violent; it made the boy want to vomit. Edgar would surely be missing an eye if he didn't have his glasses on. A large cut from where Pepito had dragged his claw across Edgar's forehead was blinding him, though. Pepito's shirt was hanging on by nearly nothing from where Edgar had dragged his clean nails to form five deep cuts down the curve of the Antichrist's back.

"Stop…" Squee whispered, his head in his hands as tears made small puddles in the cup of his palms.

_I don't want this. _

"Stop…" Squee whispered again, beginning to tremble.

_This isn't what I want. _

"S-Stop." There was more dominance in his voice now.

_I'm not important. _

Squee took a deep inhale, the exhale shuddery and broken.

_Don't risk your life for me._

"Stop…" Squee's voice had managed to pick up a bit. "Stop…STOP!" he nearly screamed.

Edgar had taken to the sky at this point, though he wasn't more than a few feet off of the ground, still trying to get Pepito to give Squee up.

The Antichrist was holding his arm, suggesting he had a gash of some sort in the general area. Blood was dripping from his nose down his mouth and finally mixing with sweat on his bare chest. He must have torn his shirt off because it was getting in the way.

Neither of the men had stopped or even acknowledged Squee's plea. This made Squee's blood boil. With Johnny, he was always acknowledged. There wasn't a single thing in the world that could drive the maniac's attention away. He was never treated like an object to be won. Suddenly, a deep regret plagued Squee's heart. He regretted hanging out with those people. No, it was further back then that. He regretted pushing Johnny over the stair railing. No, it was even further back than that. He regretted standing on Johnny's porch, his mouth moving faster than his mind. He regretted the 'I hate you' that he couldn't stop. That's what started all of this.

Squee continued to watch desperately. He could actually feel his heart ripping into several pieces.

Pepito pulled his fist back and punched Edgar in the stomach, bringing him down to his knees. Edgar coughed up blood, holding the irritated area. Pepito smirked and raised his hand. A blue light slowly twitched to life, coating his palm and working its way up his fingers. Pepito's smirk was dangerous and the intent to kill was clear in his eyes. Long wisps of blue electricity rolled off of the Antichrist's hand.

"Say your prayers!" Pepito spat, his voice thick with poison. "Your God can't save you here."

Squee was on his feet without thinking. "Pepito!" he screamed. "Stop!" He'd be damned if a good person died because of him. Squee grabbed Pepito's arm, trying to pull him away.

Suddenly, everything went in slow motion. Pepito turned, his hand still raised and his pupils so small they were almost invisible. _He looks possessed_, Squee thought, but the thought lasted a fraction of a second as Pepito's hand was thrust into his chest, eliciting a scream of pain as electricity rushed through his body. Squee's eyes widened and he clutched Pepito's arms for some stability before collapsing forward, the electricity finally fading. Pepito held him, his eyes impossibly wide and filled with tears. He shook his lover once, twice, thrice, but there was no hint of consciousness.

Edgar stood and adjusted his glasses, biting his lip. "Oh dear…I need to return to Heaven and assess this situation." He kicked his feet off of the ground and disappeared.

"Squee…?" Pepito whispered, trembling. He brushed the boy's hair back and pressed his ear close to Squee's lips, listening. He let out a sigh, trying to regain his strength. He picked Squee up and snapped his fingers. Both of them were engulfed in flames. When the flames faded, they were in the castle's medical room.

The demonic doctors took Squee, not bothering to ask Pepito what happened. The occasional blue spark running down Squee's appendages said it all. Or all they needed to know, at least.

One of the doctors stayed behind, picking up the phone to call Senor Diablo.

He appeared after a few moments of the Doctor's murmuring into the receiver of the antique looking phone. Pepito looked up at his father who looked quite displeased.

"What, pray tell me, what were you thinking?" His father growled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Pepito had to do all he could not to break out crying. "I…An angel came…he tried to take Todd away and I got so angry at the thought of losing him. I didn't know what I was doing and before I knew it I was holding Todd and he was bleeding and-"

"That's enough, son. What you've done is unforgivable. Do you want to start a war between Heaven and Hell?" He asked gruffly.

Pepito blinked at him. "Yeah…I thought that was my purpose here," he murmured in confusion.

Senor Diablo narrowed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes. It is your purpose, but not for many, many years. You're still a child. You need to grow up first."

Pepito looked down. "Yes sir. I'm sorry. Is Todd alright?"

Senor Diablo's eyes softened. "He's breathing. Barely. The Doctors aren't sure if he'll survive through the night. He's conscious, currently, but unresponsive."

"We have the best medical units in the entire universe, dad! They rarely lose patients!" Pepito snapped. "Make them save him, or…or I'll runaway. And I'll never come back and your plans will be ruined!"

Senor Diablo narrowed his eyes again, watching his son like a hawk. "You are acting like a child. Now stop being an immature brat and go see your love."

Pepito glared and stood, stomping his feet as he rushed into the bedroom assigned for Squee. His footsteps lightened as he neared the bed. He sat down, gently holding Squee's hand. Pepito noticed that the hairs on the boy's arms stood up and there was still the gentle tint of blue running along Squee's body.

"Oh, Squee," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He put Squee's hand to his lips and planted a gentle kiss. The Antichrist forced himself to look at Squee who was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"It's okay if you hate me. I would hate me. I didn't mean to, I promise. I love you, Squee. I was just so angry. I thought he was going to take you away from me. And…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they took you. If…you want to break off the marriage I understand." Pepito watched Squee for any kind of reaction. It was clear Squee was trying to say something, but couldn't manage to move his mouth well enough.

Pepito gave a gentle sigh as he crept into Squee's mind. All he could hear was nonstop chatter about needing water. The Antichrist grabbed a pitcher form beside the bed and poured a glass, helping Squee take small sips.

_Thanks. _Squee thought, his gaze going half lidded. Pepito rummaged around a bit, careful not to invade on anything that Squee might have wanted to keep private. There was no hint of blame. No regret. No remorse or hate. Pepito was angry at himself before, but now he was absolutely livid.

"Why…why don't you hate me!" he snapped. "Where is the…wanting to get revenge! Where is the shouting of profanities and anger?"

_You didn't mean to, Pepito. So I'm not mad._

Pepito shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks as he kissed Squee's hand over and over again. "Why? Why are you so forgiving? I don't deserve you Squee. No one deserves you. You're a godsend," he whispered.

Squee gave a weak smile before closing his eyes. _I'm tired._

"Sleep," Pepito ordered gently, though his hold on the ravenette's hand didn't loosen. "I guess…we'll just postpone the wedding. That means my family will have to stay longer," he grumbled disappointedly.

Squee's eyes opened again. _I think I'm feeling better now. _

A small smile graced Pepito's lips and he let out a breathy chuckle.

* * *

By the next morning, Squee's mouth felt much better. His lips weren't numb, meaning he could speak again. His body, on the other hand, was still extremely paralyzed. He couldn't even twitch his fingers. Thankfully, the little jolts of electricity had been coming a lot less frequently.

Throughout the day, random members of Pepito's family had come to visit Squee. Starting off, of course, with the twins who were eager to see him as soon as they could.

They spoon-fed him chicken noodle and rice soup and crooned about how helplessly adorable he was. Squee had to admit; he was starting to like the attention now that they weren't practically raping him.

"Thank you guys,"

Squee said weakly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Pepito had to leave early in the morning after his farther nearly dragged him to finish the paperwork he'd abandoned.

"Do you need a bath, Squee?" Chertoff cooed, stroking Squee's legs.

"Hm…I do think that would be nice, but you'd probably have to wash me if it's not a bother," Squee murmured.

Demonio looked at Chertoff and snorted, both twins exchanging looks of pure bliss. "Oh…it would be our honor," Demonio purred.

"I really don't want to be a bother," Squee pouted slightly.

"Oh no. It's not a bother at all," Chertoff nearly hissed with pleasure, picking Squee up.

* * *

The bath felt nice, and Squee was happy that the twins didn't really try much, but when it was time for the twins to leave and the others to visit, it took an agonizing turn. There was a lot of cheek pinching (And not just on the face, either) and hard candy sharing and old war stories. Also, a lot of awkward staring on the twin's parent's part.

Finally, the end of the day came and Squee was happy to get a visit from Pepito. The boy was still rather detached, even as Squee tried to chat him up.

"I'm finally starting to get the feeling in my arms again," Squee said, grinning as he weakly lifted his arms that felt more like wet noodles then appendages.

Pepito was quiet, so Squee tried to change the subject. "The twins gave me a bath today." Pepito's head snapped up and his eyes went slightly wide. Squee smiled. That got his attention.

"You…know how I feel about that," Pepito murmured.

Squee's brows furrowed and he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well…you weren't here, and I felt so dirty, and they offered to so-"

"I'm sorry, Squee. I've been in a horrible mood all day," Pepito said, putting his face in his hands.

"Why?" Squee asked softly.

Pepito gently took Squee's hand. "You know why Squee. It could be that I almost killed you. It could be that, maybe, I physically hurt you for the second time in our relationship-"

"Pepito, you hurt me almost every night," Squee giggled lightheartedly.

"Squee, I'm serious," Pepito said, though he couldn't suppress a small laugh.

"I am too, Pepito. I'm not angry," Squee whispered. "I know you didn't intend to hurt me and that you were just trying to protect me."

Pepito's face cracked into a smile, and he pulled Squee into his arms. "I love you Squee. I love you so much."

A few moments went by with no reply, so Pepito gently laid Squee back. He smiled. The boy had fallen asleep, and he couldn't help but wonder if Squee had stayed up all day waiting for him.

A few more minutes passed before Pepito noticed something terribly wrong. Squee's chest wasn't moving at all; in fact he seemed rather past sleep.

Pepito shakily put his head against Squee's chest, ready to hear the thumping of the boy's heart.

But where there was once the lulling sound of Squee's precious heart, there was now only silence.

* * *

**Do you guys hate my guts now? :D **


	17. This is a Title

**Fff. Left you guys off at a cliffhanger. It's because I love you so so much and I'm kind of a sadist. :D I hope you don't mind that this chapter is rather agonizingly boring and just altogether shitty and 'WTF?' inducing. :D **

* * *

Senor Diablo cautiously opened the door to his son's room, peeking inside. His eyes softened when he saw his son, laying with the television on some sad love movie and his radio turned all the way up, screaming something about stabbing and hearts breaking and whatnot.

Usually he would scold Pepito for acting so weak, but he always held the benefit of the doubt, and his son was still a teenager after all. The devil sighed and walked over, setting his son straight across his bed. He turned off the television and radio and watched the antichrist writhe and cry out in his sleep.

"I told you to find a suitor, not fall in love," Senor Diablo scolded softly, shaking his head.

* * *

It had been weeks, and still Johnny was feeling the stress of once again being alone. It was no problem before, because he couldn't exactly remember what company felt like, but now that his company was gone he felt awfully downhearted.

The maniac flung himself onto Squee's bed (Since he refused to call it his own, considering he only used it to try and savor the warmth left behind by the boy) and squeezed a pillow. Moments went by before his legs felt restless and he jumped back up, pacing.

He hadn't killed anyone in well over 24 hours and it was starting to worry him. When his creativity levels seems to fail him a couple of weeks prior, he just figured he was in a slump. But now he doesn't even had the drive to stab someone on the street.

Johnny worried his bottom lip and fell back onto the bed, kicking his legs and trying to figure out what to do with himself.

Restlessness winning over the need to stay inside, Johnny decided to take a walk. First, he stopped at Squee's house, peeking into the window. He remembered watching a child sit on his living room floor and indulge in the senseless crap displayed by the media. The child, however, was long gone.

After Squee had reached a certain age, he was tired of his father finding flaw in everything he did, so he would spend all of his time with Johnny or in his bedroom. The latter usually only took place when Johnny wasn't home.

The maniac let out an agitated sigh and kept walking. He wondered what Squee was doing. What he was thinking. Could the child be thinking about him? Did the boy forgive him even though he was the reason his ending up in Hell?

Johnny flung his head backwards as a small drop of water landed on his nose. His brows furrowed and he shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't cry, Squee," he whispered.

He closed his eyes as he turned his face to the sky, letting the little droplets run down his face. The rain was comforting and cool compared to how feverish he'd been feeling lately. It was as if he was floating through a vague dream. He hated it.

He hated the feeling of being asleep, even if he was awake. So much time was being wasted, and there was nothing he could do.

"Hey."

A premature voice drew him out of his internal ranting, and he turned his head to take a look at the owner of said voice.

He recognized the boy, though not too much. He didn't bring his weapons with him, but he was sure he could gouge out an eye or two and drag the kid back to his house. He knew he didn't like the voice, but he couldn't place why.

"You're that high schooler."

Ah. There it was.

Brian adjusted his glasses, his eyes mere slits was how narrow they were. "I suppose I owe you a thank you."

All Johnny could think of was how luck was on this boy's side. For he was in a homicidal block. And just stabbing the boy dead wouldn't satisfy him _or _the wall, which had been relatively quiet. It was worrisome, but he could hardly be bothered.

Johnny silently turned to face the brown haired boy, looking him up and down. Once this slump was over this "Brian" was first on his list.

"Thank?"

"For getting rid of Todd." Brian elaborated. "He was a bother, anyway. It just made it easier for me. Not having to destroy him myself. My friends were starting to get a little too attached," he murmured.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "Squee was a saint. You're lucky I don't do to you what I did to him."

"You can't," Brian said simply, without hesitation. "People would miss me."

Johnny let out a low growl. "What did Squee ever do to make you hate him, anyway?" he asked.

Brian looked down. He took off his glasses and pulled a rag from his pocket, cleaning the lenses. "He stole something from me."

"Squee doesn't steal," Johnny hissed. "That boy isn't even capable of unintentional crime."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Brian said. "What is Todd to you? Do you love him?" he asked. He looked up with a piercing, unafraid gaze.

Johnny growled lowly. "Love is such a petty emotion. I don't love. It's a waste of time, boy. Though…I would say I enjoy…err…enjoyed his company."

"Right," Brian said casually. "Why?"

Johnny opened his mouth to reply, but no words seemed to surface. "I don't have to answer to you. What's the point in this, anyway?"

"The point is, Squee is an attention whore!" Brian snapped. "Everyone falls head over heels in love with him. My brother, Pepito, you, the gang. After all this time I've spent making sure he didn't upstage me!" The brunette's fist clashed against the wall, making him double over in pain, holding his injured hand close. "Godammit…" he breathed.

Johnny watched him for a moment before brushing past him. He reached his porch, his hand on the door handle, when he turned back to the teen. "I was going to kill you, but I just realized that soon enough you will destroy yourself."

Brian gave a puzzled look as the maniac disappeared.

* * *

When Squee woke up his body felt like jelly. He managed to lift his head slightly and find the source of a mysterious green light. A man's hands were hovering just above his body, scanning it.

Squee let out a choked noise as he attempted to speak, but the man seemed too deep in thought to notice him. The boy watched as the supposed doctor moved his fingers. The gesture seemed like a spider's legs forging a web for prey.

The ravenette swallowed dryly, but it was only air. His mouth felt like the Sahara desert and when he rubbed his tongue along the roof of his mouth it reminded him of the time he was a child and, for whatever reason, rubbed sandpaper on his skin.

Little wisps of green shadows rolled off of Squee's body. He began to feel sick from dehydration. His head was throbbing and he felt like a porcelain doll. Like he'd break at any moment.

The second odd noise to rise from his throat caught the doctor's attention. His head turned with a large snap, and his eyes narrowed in a piercing gaze. The last thing Squee could remember was a gloved hand slowly moving towards his face.

* * *

Squee went cross-eyed and noticed his breath hitting something clear. He identified it as an oxygen mask. The ringing in his ear slowly began to dissipate and a soothing voice filled his ears. He could hear the person moving around and singing something like a lullaby. The voice was male, but still sounded a bit premature.

Squee wanted to know what the song was called, but it came out as a strange rambling of some foreign language.

The male was swiftly at Squee's side, holding his hand tenderly. "Good evening, my darling," he bid. Squee's eyes focused and he recognized the male as one of the twins. After a few moments he knew it was Chertoff. He wasn't sure how he knew. He just hoped the twins could read minds like Pepito.

_You're not Pepito. _There was no reply, so Squee repeated the thought in rapid succession.

"Slow down," Chertoff whined. "You're giving me a headache."

_You're not Pepito. _Squee thought again.

"Hmm…that's weird. How could you tell us apart? I even tucked my tail into my pants," Chertoff murmured, looking back at his jeans where his wire of a tail prodded at the fabric, trying to escape. The triangular end managed to tear through the fabric and happily swish around in the fresh air.

_Your eyes are a little bit higher up than Pepito's. _Squee told him.

Chertoff blinked for a moment before he burst out laughing. "You're a weird kid, you know."

_I know. Why were you pretending to be Pepito?_

Chertoff's features became more serious. "The doctors didn't want him to see you until you're fully healed. Pepito's dad knew you'd want to see him, so they asked me to pretend to be him instead," he explained.

_Why can't I see him? _Squee asked.

Chertoff scowled, his fangs poking his lip nervously as he thought about what he was going to say. "Well…" he leaned over the bed and sighed. "Pepito's dad thinks it will be easier if Pepito thinks you're dead."

_How can I die? I'm already dead. _Squee thought, puzzled.

"Actually if you die in Hell you pretty much come back to life since…you're dead. But if you're killed by a demon you go to limbo. You'd be like a ghost. No companionship no recognition, nothing. It's an awful state to be in," Chertoff said.

_I guess so. So…why would it be best that Pepito thinks I'm dead? _Squee wondered.

"Because it's a little obvious Pepito can't really handle anything other than his training and studies right now. Uncle Diablo thinks it was a mistake to keep pressuring Pepito into finding a suitor," Chertoff murmured.

Squee felt a small pang in his heart. He knew he didn't love Pepito. Not like he loved Johnny, at least, but he did have some sort of feelings for the demon. _I understand._

"Good," Chertoff said, smiling a bit sadly. "Hopefully Pepito won't be too sad."

Squee's mouth twitched into a smile before his body deemed it too painful and his mouth returned back to normal.

_Does that mean I can go back to Earth? _Squee asked.

Chertoff looked away from Squee, making sure to avoid the boy's eyes. "Unfortunately, no."

Squee felt his body trying to animate itself, trying to be able to jump up and yell in anger and shock, but for now his monotonous thoughts had to do. _So what are you going to do with me? _

"Once you're healed…" Chertoff trailed off and went back to a cabinet where he began putting things from a box onto the shelves.

Squee waited one minute. And then five minutes. And then ten minutes of silence passed. _Once I'm healed…? _

"Uhh…" Chertoff loaded the last of the medicine into the cabinet. "Once you're healed…" he paced the room for a moment before opening the door. "I'm…I'm sorry," he murmured, leaving without another word.

Squee's expression became something livid, before going back to normal. Moving any part of his body was just too strenuous and sent the sensation of pins and needles through his body.

* * *

Squee was roused from sleep when someone entered his room. He groaned slightly and lifted his head. The boy came and helped him sit up. Squee automatically recognized him.

"Demonio?" he asked hoarsely.

The twin smiled slightly. "Glad to see you can at least talk. I'm here to help you walk around a bit."

Squee gave a slight nod as Demonio wrapped an arm around him and picked him up, setting him upright on his feet.

Squee let out a groaning noise as his body began to ache and his insides made airy sizzling noises.

"We're going for a walk. We need to talk," Demonio said, helping Squee put his shoes on.


	18. Born This Way

**HEY. LONG TIME NO SEE. So, like, the reason this is so late is because I didn't want to finish it without having a new idea in store. SO. I did come up with a new idea. A more Johnny/Squee-y idea. :D So look out for that. It'll most likely be titled ****Johnny the Ripper****. Does that give you any ideas? Good. It should. **

**Anyway! On with the last chapter of Bloody Valentine that was originally a one shot and for some ungodly reason turned into an 18 chapter story! :D **

**

* * *

**Demonio helped Squee limp along. They stayed in silence for what seemed like an eternity before reaching a quaint garden filled with intensely spiraling roses and some other rather vicious looking flowers.

"Squee…do you love my cousin?" Demonio asked suddenly, helping the raven-haired boy to sit on a stone bench.

Squee looked a bit puzzled. He cleared his throat nervously. "Of course I do."

Demonio smiled and took Squee's hand, patting it. "Squee. You're the greatest cousin-in-law ever, but I know you don't love Pepito like we'd all like for you to." Squee looked down, feeling ashamed. Demonio smiled and took Squee's chin, tilting it up. "Don't look like that. You can't help who you love. Well, anyway, my family wants to kill you."

Squee looked startled at the bluntness as well as the statement. "E-Excuse me?"

Demonio rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not easy to explain. They know Pepito won't give you up so easily, and they don't really want to talk him out of getting married on account of his stubbornness, so they thought it would be easier to kill you."

Squee looked down and traced his knuckle with his index finger. "Well…I suppose if it's for the best-"

"Hey now," Demonio said sharply. "We're not going to let them kill you, all right? That would be ridiculous! Our parents are so old fashioned. So we proposed the idea that Pepito only _think _you died while the Doctors were trying to save you."

Squee winced slightly. "That sounds…fair, I guess. I don't want to mess Pepito up or anything."

"Yeah," Demonio sighed, leaning back. "He's kind of…obsessive." Suddenly, the demon smiled. "One time he had a little ferret he named Mel. I think he was four. Well, he would take Mel _everywhere_ and did everything with him. One day Uncle Diablo got rid of the ferret- gave it to some orphan kid or something, and Pepito got so depressed that he wouldn't leave his room for weeks."

Squee smiled slightly. "That seems like something he'd do."

"He was only four, man! It was hilarious. Chertoff and I always pick on him for it. He denies it all the time, but it's still funny when he gets all flustered."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. A small chill ran through the garden, making Squee shiver a bit. His body still felt drained, as if someone had taken all the bones out of his body. He craned his neck up and closed his eyes.

"So…will I never see Pepito again?" the smaller boy asked softly.

Demonio smiled slightly. "You will…once he's over you. His father will keep him down here until he's better, and then he'll be sent back to where he was before when the time is right. Even if you two bump into each other, you'll most likely just be friends," he shrugged.

Squee looked down and hugged himself. "Demons can fall out of love so easily?" he whispered.

Demonio blushed with embarrassment, and scratched the back of his head. "Well…yeah. Pepito is different though. His mom is a human, so he has a harder time controlling his emotions."

"I see," Squee said, earning a concerned glance from the twin sitting beside him. The demon let out a lengthy sigh that sounded genuinely worried.

"It's all right Squee…to my knowledge, you weren't very excited about getting married anyway," Demonio chuckled, ruffling the boy's ebony hair.

"No one's ever loved me before," Squee whispered, looking down in embarrassment. "Not one person."

The demon bit his lip and scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say to console Squee. Demons may have been devious and (for the most part) hateful, but even they managed to form some sort of feelings of love toward other certain demons. He let out another long sigh. "Well damn Squee…you've got a lot of problems, don't you?"

Squee smiled slightly, wiping tears from his eyes. "Yeah…"

Silence took over the duo, Demonio guiding the melancholic boy to lie in his lap and be consoled by the calming touch of his hand.

* * *

It seemed like hours went by before Squee was roused from his sleepless slumber by a gentle shake of the shoulder. When he sat up and blinked the blurriness from his vision, two men that looked very guard-esque in appearance jerked him up, earning a displeased glare from Demonio.

They led the small boy away from the comfortable presence of the twin and violently pushed him down a cobblestone path that was riddled with shadowy, slithering creatures that hissed relentlessly.

Finally the group arrived at an ominous gate where Senior Diablo was waiting patiently. Squee looked up at the tall man, giving a half smile that was not returned or even regarded.

The Devil put a hand on the small of Squee's back and knelt to be at his height.

"You know I am not punishing you, son," he said in a soft tone.

Squee replied with a small nod, a sudden rush of sadness filling his previously confused heart. "I know."

This time the demon gave Squee a gentle smile and even ruffled his hair with long bony fingers that Squee had become pleasantly accustomed to.

"It's time for you to go home, child."

Squee bit his bottom lip and looked up at the two towering guards, each with stone-cold expressions that gave Squee no ease. He cupped his hands and looked back down at his feet. "Okay. I'm ready," he whispered.

"It's where you belong Squee," Senior Diablo urged gently as the large iron gates creaked open, revealing naught but a dark abyss.

Squee stepped onto the hard gray ground outside, the gates closing behind him. "Wait! Tell Pepito-" But before he could finish, something heavy seemed to crush him. He could feel the pressure throughout his entire body, on each individual limb and organ.

* * *

When Squee finally gathered the strength to rise, he was slightly surprised to see that he was indeed back on earth, in his front yard to be exact.

The boy trudged to his front door, knocking with little strength. He bent over in pain, clutching at his stomach. It seemed the scars and wounds he'd experienced before they had been cleansed in Heaven were returning at an agonizingly slow pace. The hall light shined on him as the front door opened. He smiled slightly and looked up.

"Dad-"

The man at the front door looked slightly taken aback, the sentiment returned by Squee who's old stomach wound was slowly beginning to reopen, causing his nose to bleed. He must have looked like a complete mess.

"Oh my goodness…are you all right young man?" The man reached out to lead Squee inside, but he backed up like a wounded animal, looking at the numbers on the house's front to see if he was at the wrong one. He wasn't. This was his house, but this was not his family. A woman and two toddlers ran to the man's side, disturbed looks on their faces.

"Where are my parents?" Squee asked weakly, his eyes becoming exhausted.

The man and woman exchanged looks. "The couple that used to live here moved," the man explained.

"Because their son was…because their son died," the woman added. "Let me call an ambulance. What happened? You shouldn't be walking around here all alone at night…they never did catch the murderer."

The man took over when the woman ran off to find a phone. "Let me get a first aid kit." He went to the bathroom. First door of the hall, Squee remembered, but by the time the couple returned Squee was already limping to the next house over. A house that was more of a home than a house.

* * *

Lying on Squee's bed, hugging a familiar teddy bear to his chest was an enigmatic man with the constant feeling of remorse on his mind. He could still remember the rainy nights when the boy would come crying to him. He could remember his frail body trying to fit through the window and his glassy, tear filled eyes as he spoke at a rapid pace to explain his intrusion.

* * *

Squee quietly lifted himself onto the windowsill, pushing his body, once again frail from the throws of hunger, through the small gap of the X formed by boards. He landed with an oomf, able to smell a mixture of microwave pizza and Brain Freezies.

* * *

Jonny held the bear closer, glaring into its dead eyes. He could still remember Squee's laughter, desperate to make Johnny crack a smile when he was having a bad day. He could still remember the soft thumps of tiptoes on wooden floors as the boy tried not to disturb him.

* * *

Squee pushed himself up onto the tips of his toes, holding his breath as he peeked into the kitchen. Nothing. Before he would venture to the basement in search of the maniac, he decided he'd try the other rooms first.

* * *

Johnny rolled onto his back, feeling a faint unfamiliar tickle in his nose. All the remembering was really depressing him. Suddenly a creak that was too close for comfort roused him from his thoughts. He jumped up and grabbed the first out of place figure he saw, placing a knife to their throat.

Squee's eyes widened as if with fright, but lacked the actual emotion. Johnny dropped the knife first, nearly stabbing his own foot, but he was too shocked the notice. He released Squee, backing up.

"Squee…?"

Squee gave a weak, tired, tender smile. Johnny pulled him close, reveling in the boy's warmth that he missed so much.

"How? When? Who?" Johnny sighed out in frustration he didn't even know where to begin. Suddenly Squee went deadweight and finally the maniac noticed the blood seeping from Squee's stomach. He laid the boy down and went to find some antiseptic and bandages.

* * *

Johnny wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, sighing. He was really getting tired of preventing Squee from dying. It wasn't his style, but…well, he couldn't deny he felt for the small boy.

"Pleased?"

Johnny turned at the familiar voice, putting his head in his hands. "Oh God. As if this day wasn't confusing enough already."

Edgar stepped forward, tucking his wings in so as not to knock anything over. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have a second chance with him you know," he murmured, jabbing Johnny in the shoulder.

Johnny groaned and shrugged. "Yeah. Whatever…"

"Don't kiss my feet or anything," Edgar murmured, letting out a slight laugh. "It wasn't easy, you know." The man rested his shoulder on the maniac's head, making him growl angrily.

"Why did you do this, anyway? I killed you. You should hate me," Johnny murmured.

Edgar smiled, sitting on the bed to watch Squee's sleeping face. "Don't you get it? I hated my life, Johnny. I had god, but that was it. I had no family, no girlfriend, no good friends, I was going to be evicted…Heaven is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I can focus on my writing and I even have a child now."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, "How did you manage that?"

Edgar stroked some hair from Squee's face. "I'm Squee's guardian angel. His parents are gone, and I don't see you being much of a parent. Not with the way you look at him. You're a pervert for that, by the way. Squee's a good kid, and you make him happy for some ungodly reason, so…"

Johnny leaned back, rubbing his temples. "I'm a murderer! I don't deserve to be happy! I don't deserve the things I want!" he yelled, pulling at his hair. "Why is everyone trying so goddamn hard to make me happy?"

"Well actually I have to do what makes Squee happy, and lucky you he's what you want most, so it works out for everyone. You're so self-centered," Edgar laughed.

Johnny glared, shaking his head. "This is bizarre."

"It's downright wacky, right?" Edgar chuckled, patting Johnny on the shoulder.

"I will kill you," Johnny seethed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you. I have to go now. Sleeping Beauty is waking up." Edgar patted Johnny's head and easily slid out the window.

"Johnny…" Squee murmured, putting a hand on his forehead. He sat up and gingerly touched his bandaged wound.

"Be careful," Johnny said, helping the boy to sit up.

"I'm so happy," Squee whispered, leaning on the maniac's arm. Johnny felt small remnants of tears on his shoulder as Squee gently began to cry.

"I missed you," Johnny said, trying to keep himself from sound begrudging. He was still trying to accept his strong feelings.

"I missed you too." Squee sniffed and pulled away; smiling as wide as his mouth would let him. "I missed you so much…Nny I love you. I love you a lot," he cried.

The older man hesitantly drew in closer. "I…uhm. I care for you too Squee."

"Say it," Squee whispered, clinging to Johnny. "Please say it."

Johnny inhaled deeply and let out a small smile. "I love you Squee."

Squee's eyes lit up and he pulled Johnny into a tight hug, ignoring the adamant protests of his wounds. He pulled back, smiling at Johnny before pulling him into a rough kiss.

At first, the contact made Johnny jump and attempt to push the boy away, but the persistence made his body say otherwise.

Squee pushed Johnny onto the bed and straddled him, immediately going for the hem of the maniac's shirt. His tongue darted between the older man's teeth as soon as it got the chance.

Johnny was taken aback by Squee's assertive dominance. He put his hands on the boy's hips, wanting so badly to give in, but he knew he couldn't. Not at the moment, at least.

"Squee- Squee!" the raven haired man finally managed to pull his face away from Squee's mouth, which he could only describe as a vice.

Squee sat up, panting hard. "Wh-What? Do you want to dominate me?" he asked worriedly, ready to dive in for another passionate kiss.

Johnny quickly pressed his hand to Squee's face, keeping him back. He blushed furiously at the boy's comment. "Damn Squee, calm down!

"Wh-What?" Squee asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Johnny pushed Squee onto the bed and leaned over him, stroking his cheek. "Listen Squee…I love you, okay? But I'm still not…comfortable touching people. Especially not like this. I can handle it if it's you, but let's take some time first? You're probably just overwhelmed from everything."

Squee sighed and pulled Johnny down, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry Nny…I just. I missed you so much. Everything has been so crazy," he whispered, trembling slightly.

"I know. You're okay now," Johnny said, kissing Squee's forehead.

"This is strange," Squee laughed softly.

"What's strange?" Johnny inquired, pulling Squee close.

"You're being so nice. And not…maniac-y," Squee said, giggling.

Johnny blushed slightly, burying his face in the tufts of Squee's black hair. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it, Squee."

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. THE END. **

**Sorry it's such a crap ending. I had brain splodey…**


End file.
